EGLANTINE
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian. Banyak yang datang berusaha menolongnya tapi hanya seorang yang benar-benar bisa melakukannya, [SVT ff] [END CHAP UP]
1. Chapter 1

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

.—begin—.

"Mama, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang, jangan lupa bekalnya?"

"Hnn"

Setelah anak semata wayangnya keluar dari rumah, ternyata sebuah kotak kecil masih tergeletak diatas meja. bekal yang selalu dibawakannya setiap hari. tidak banyak waktu yang bisa ia miliki, namun demi sang buah hati dia rela bangun lebih pagi dari yang lain untuk sekedar memasak dan membuat bekal dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan anaknya.

"Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia tahu kalau dia akan kena marah sang mamanya karena ketahuan tidak mau membawa bekal yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Alasannya klasik, mamanya tidak terlalu mengerti akan selera anaknya yang umurnya sudah melewati masa pubernya dan sudah kelas 2 SMA. tapi dibalik itu semua dia hanya tidak ingin mamanya selalu repot dengan keseharian itu, kalau penolakan ini terus berlanjut bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat akan berhenti.

Jihoon menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. ia tahu sebesar apapun dia, mamanya masih akan menganggapnya sebagai anak kecilnya. karena memang dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada disamping mamanya disaat keluarga appa-nya tidak mau menerima kehadirannya. bagai serangga pegganggu, itu alasan mereka entah apa maksudnya Jihoon tidak mengerti urusan keluarga mereka, dia tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan keluarga appanya, apapun yag terjadi.

Mengingat kejadian mereka berdua diusir dari rumah, itu akan terus terngiang di pikiran Jihoon. mamanya yang berkewarganegaraan Jepang itu memilih meninggalkan semua yang dimilikinya disana termasuk keluarganya demi mengikuti sosok lelaki yang dicintainya. Awalnya hidup terasa mudah dan menyenangkan tapi tidak selamanya seperti itu, dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Di sekolah,

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, dia mulai merasakan lelah, padahal jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak sebegitu jauh hanya perlu berjalan lima belas menit. Tetapi dia terhenti karena tetangganya sering menanyainya hal macam-macam. Karena tubuhnya yang pendek dia sering masih disangka anak-anak.

Dikelas, pelajaran berjalan biasa saja tidak ada yang istimewa, gurunya menerangkan muridnya mendengarkan dengan seksama, sebuah rutinitas pada umumnya.

"Jihoon, hari ini tidak membawa bekal.?"

"Aku tidak mau membawanya" Jihoon menjawab santai seperti biasanya pada teman cukup dekat dengannya ini, dia satu-satunya yang mau berbicara dengan Jihoon dikelas ini karena mereka berasal dari satu SMP.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa berbagi denganmu" namanya Seungchol, salah satu orang baik dalam hidupnya, karena tidak banyak orang baik yang pernah dia temui. Jihoon termasuk orang yang tidak mudah berteman dengan siapapun. ia ingat bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu orang baik ini, sama seperti hari ini dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani mengajak bicara sosok Jihoon yang tertutup itu.

"Eh, itu Jeonghan." Seungchol langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kelas, Jihoon mengikuti pandangannya dan tertuju pada sosok cantik yang menjadi primadona, dan Seungchol semenjak kelas satu sudah menyukainya tapi masih belum ada keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kenapa dengan Jeonghan?"

Ada nada tidak suka dalam perkataan Jihoon, entah apa alasannya tapi dia tidak menyukai Seungchol yang menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk membuat orang itu melihatnya. Dia melihat sosok Jeonghan sebagai orang yang memanfaatkan kesukaan orang lain kepadanya. Jihoon takut kalau Seungchol akan menjadi salah satunya.

"Kau tidak tahu, aku selalu mengaguminya selama ini?"

Tidak sedikit yang Seungchol habiskan agar dia sekedar mau tersenyum kearahnya, bagi Jihoon dia terlihat seperti pelacur yang hanya mau melihat orang yang membawa uang untuknya, memang agak kasar tapi itulah yang sebenarnya.

Seungchol, lelaki tampan itupun langsung menghampiri Jeonghan. Sementara Jihoon Cuma bisa melihat dari kejauhan, Seungchol akan segera meninggalkannya seketika dia melihat Jeonghan ada disekitar sana.

Jihoon itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat lemah maksudnya diukur fisik. Tapi dia tidak ingin kelemahannya ini sampai diketahui orang, jadi dia selalu berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, dengan cara tidak membiarkan orang mendekatinya. tapi usahanya selalu gagal dan semua tahu kalau Jihoon adalah orang yang lemah dan tidak bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

"Kemari sebentar, mau kemana pagi-pagi buru-buru seperti itu?" terlihat orang yang memang biasanya suka mengganggu Jihoon. mereka adalah tiga sekelompok remaja yang sebenarnya butuh banyak perhatian tapi tidak pernah mereka dapatkan, Seungkwan, Hansol dan Chan. tapi kali ini hanya Seungkwan dan Chan yang dia temui, Dan yang paling tidak suka terhadapnya adalah Seungkwan.

Jihoon hendak bersiap melangkah pergi, hal ini sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. dan aneh atau tidak dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Dia terbiasa dengan kata-kata umpatan yang sering dilontarkan padanya, menurutnya itu masih lebih baik daripada ditusuk dari bekalang oleh orang yang berkata manis.

"Eits Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke kelas. ."

"..."

"Tidak dengan dandanan seperti ini, tidak kah kau kurang menambahkan sesuatu?"

Setelah itu dia dilepas untuk sesaat, dan menanti saat yang tepat untuk mengurusnya bersama teman-teman lainnya.

Dia segera meninggalkan Jihoon yang tersungkur dilantai, pergi dengan angkuhnya, semua orang melihat tapi tidak ada yang berani mengganggu atau repot-repot untuk mengadukannya pada guru, entah kenapa walau mereka lapor dua tiga hari setelahnya mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kejam pada orang yang melaporkannya.

Baru akan melangkah kembali ke kelasnya, dia sudah dihadang 3 orang yang juga tidak menyukai dia, mereka kelompok selanjutnya yang selalu membully-nya. Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Jun.

Dia tahu, kenapa teman-temannya disana tidak suka dengan dia yang sikapnya terlalu sering dijadikan bahan guyonan, Jihoon tidak pernah menajuhi mereka. tapi mereka lah yang paling sering mengganggunya. mereka terkenal disekolah sebagai mengintimidasi anak yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari mereka. dan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengolok-ngoloknya di depan banyak siswa disana. Mereka memukul dan menendangnya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Heh, Sini ..!" Seokmin langsung menarik dasi Jihoon, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, tubuh mungil Jihoon dihempaskan melawan dinding dan jangan ditanya sakitnya. di tempat itu tidak akan ada guru yang mengetahui, hanya ada beberapa anak, tapi mereka membiarkan karena kalau sampai mereka menolongnya, mereka akan menjadi penggantinya.

"Apa lagi ini? apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" tanya Jihoon tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang mereka inginkan.

Soonyoung dan Jun sudah menunggu di pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tidak kalah kesalnya ingin segera menghajar Jihoon. mereka ingin segera menghiasi wajah polos itu dengan seni dari kepalan tangan mereka.

"Jangan merasa kamu tidak bersalah, kenapa masih dengan wajah datar itu."ujar Seokmin.

"Ditanya jawab singkat, kamu ingat apa yang kamu lakukan pada kami sebelum ini dengan wajah datar seperti itu juga, aku semakin membenci wajah ini." tambah Jun kini sudah memegang kedua tangan Jihoon di belakang.

Tidak terdengar pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, hanya suara dentuman dan pukulan dan beberapa tendangan yang terdengar dari luar, bahkan orang-orang yang hendak menggunakan kamar mandi mengurungkan niat mereka.

.

.

.

Jihoon pulang sekolah dengan menuntun sepedanya lambat sambil terus memegangi beberapa lukanya supaya darahnya tidak mengalir deras. Seragamnya sudah basah entah karena basah disiram mereka dengan air toilet atau keringatnya sendiri. sudah lebih dari setahun dia menjalani rutinitas ini tanpa banyak orang yang tahu atau peduli, dengan wajah datarnya semua orang disekitar sekolah mengira hanya kenakalan anak SMA biasa.

Di dekat sungai Jihoon berhenti sebentar dia membersihkan lukanya dan membasuh baju seragamnya besok masih harus dipakai lagi, dia tidak ingin mamanya mengetahui ini semua, memang agak sukar untuk proses pembekuan darahnya tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa berhenti sama sekali. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah luka itu sedikit membaik Jihoon memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia sudah bisa seperti ini Cuma bisa meratapi kelemahannya.

Dia tidak pernah bercerita ke Seungchol soal pembullyan ini. dia cuma bilang kalau mereka hanya sering adu mulut, dan untuk penyakit yang di deritanya dia tidak akan pernah bilang. penyakit yang selama ini membuat sistem imun ditubuhnya terus melemah dan membuatnya jadi orang terpuruk.

"Kalau aku pulang, pasti mama menanyakan semua ini, lebih baik jangan pulang dulu ."dia membawa sepedanya lagi dan entah menuju kemana.

Ada sebuah gedung tua yang berada di pinggir jalan, padahal perasaan dia sering melewati jalan di sekitar sini tapi tidak pernah dia jumpai ada rumah yang sebobrok ini. ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menyuruhnya masuk, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan berniat membiarkannya.

Tanpa sadar ditengah melamunnya ada bola yang menggelinding masuk kedalam halaman rumah itu, Jihoon melihat anak-anak mencoba mengejarnya.

"Hyung. tolong ambilkan bola kami, kalau kami masuk kesana eomma akan memarahiku.!" ada salah satu anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan lusuh meminta bantuan Jihoon.

Tanpa sadar Jihoon menuruti permintaannya, dan dia juga tidak sadar kalau dia sekarang sudah masuk pintu utama rumah besar nan menyeramkan itu. Ternyata dalamnya lebih megah daripada luarnya yang bobrok. mungkin masih ada yang menggunakan tempat ini untuk suatu hal.

JDUARRR

Jihoon langsung menunduk takut, karena mendengar suara petir yang begitu kerasnya disertai dengan kilatan, seisi rumah menjadi gelap. Padahal dia yakin saat masuk kesini tadi cuacanya panas sampai dia harus melepas jaketnya, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba datang badai. Dan dia tidak bisa menemukan arah dia datang.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana pintu keluar, perasaan dia belum terlalu jauh masuk rumah ini. Tapi saat dia meraba-raba sekitarnya tidak ditemukan yang namanya pintu.

"Aduh.."

Jihoon menyenggol kayu yang memang sudah retak dan mengakibatkan lukanya yang tadi sudah tertutup kini terbuka lagi.

Karena gelap dan diluarpun sedang hujan, dia memutuskan untuk sekalian berteduh sebentar, bahkan dia sudah lupa apa tujuannya kemari.

Perlahan air matanya mulai keluar dan dia menangis, dia tidak menangisi luka itu tapi luka dalam hatinyalah yang dia tangisi. Padahal dia berharap dengan tinggal di kota ini akan membawa banyak perubahan padanya, nyatanya ada banyak orang yang membencinya, dia bahkan tidak tahu dia salah apa. Selama ini dua Cuma berpura-pura tegar dihadapan orang dan berakhir dengan tangisan dalam kesendirian.

Dia pindah ke Seoul bukan tanpa alasan. Di tempat tinggalnya dulu Busan, dia tinggal bersama keluarga besarnya. Dia dan ibunya merasa dikucilkan serta mendapat banyak masalah dan mengakibatkan pindahnya dia disini. lebih tepatnya diusir.

"Kurasa dengan tekanan mental ini ditambah vonis dokter, hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. tapi setidaknya aku menuruti permintaan mereka,.bahwa aku tidak akan berada di dekat mereka lagi. ."

Dia ingat kalau dokter pernah bilang padanya untuk terus hidup dia harus melakukan banyak hal medis. kalau tidak dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

Dia tidak pernah minta dilahirkan sempurna, dia adalah pria yang sederhana hanya menginginkan hal kecil dalam hidupnya. Ingin hidup sebagai pria normal, merasakan jatuh cinta, merasakan bagaimana rasanya cinta pertama, kalau bisa menikah dan meninggal dalam tidur dengan damai dan tidak merepotkan siapapun. sungguh keinginan sederhana yang tidak sesederhana itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu, asalkan kau membantuku. ."

Jihoon menoleh ke penjuru arah, dia hanya mencoba mendengar karena penglihatannya tidak berguna ditempat gelap seperti ini, tapi perasaannya tidak ada seorangpun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. lalu suara siapa itu? pemilik tempat ini? atau penunggu rumah ini?

Dia bahkan tidak merasakan ada kaki yang menginjak lantai dan menimbulkan suara berisik.

". . Lee Jihoon"

"Siapa itu?"

Angin berhembus kencang dan mungkin menerbangkan beberapa benda kecil yang ada disana, andaikan saja Jihoon bisa melihat. Jihoon ketakutan dan meringkukkan tubuhnya dan segera meraba-raba sekali lagi untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Lampu yang ada di sebelah Jihoon tiba-tiba menyala dan sekarang malah terlihat menyeramkan karena keadaan yang remang-remang. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan dia bertemu dengan sosok hitam. Sosok hitam itu tidak hanya diam ditempatnya tapi dia terlihat menghampiri Jihoon.

Dia berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap ada orang yang mendengarnya didalam sini. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat penampakan seperti itu, walau hanya bersosok seperti manusia biasa yang membedakan hanya wajahnya sangat pucat dan tidak terlihat ada darah mengalir disana, serta kakinya yang tidak menapak tanah sedikitpun.

Orang—emhh, mungkin bukan orang yang diteriaki Jihoon malah teriak balik. Akhirnya Jihoon memberanikan diri menatapnya. dan melihat betapa konyolnya dia yang malah ketakutan sendiri.

"Jadi kau bukan hantu?"

"Aku lupa, aku memang hantu. ." jawabnya santai, Jihoon pingsan ditempat.

"Hei bangunlah, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, oke aku memang hantu tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini, jadi anggap saja aku bukan hantu " apa bukan orang ini sudah tidak waras atau apalah sebutannya itu, dia tahu pria dihadapannya ini (Jihoon) pingsan tapi dia malah cerita banyak hal yang bahkan mungkin juga Jihoon tidak mendengarnya.

Wajah Jihoon tiba-tiba tertetesi setetes air dan itu membuatnya bangun.

Dia kembali melihat bukan orang dihadapannya. Kali ini pandangannya melembut. Dia masih bisa melihat sosok itu, dan dia mulai membiasakan dirinya. manik mata mereka saling bertemu dan saling pandang.

"Kau Hantu?" tanyanya, dan bukan orang itupun mengangguk. "Pasti ajalku sudah dekat sampai aku bisa melihat hantu sepertimu." gumam Jihoon.

"Yang ku dengar dari orang-orang disana kurang lebih seperti itu." jawabnya santai.

Jihoon begidik ngeri. Jadi benar dia akan segera meninggal. lalu apa urusan orang ini.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha keras, dan bermodalkan lampu yang menyala tadi dia segera keluar dari rumah itu. Masih dengan perasaan ketakutan, dan tidak menyadari kalau sosok hitam yang bukan orang itu masih mengikuti di punggungnya.

Bahkan sampai dirumah.

"Jihoon, Hujan deras kenapa kamu memaksa pulang. Kalau kamu sakit bagimana. .?" mama Jihoon langsung membawa anaknya masuk dan mengurusnya.

"Bukannya aku memang sudah sakit."

Mama Jihoon cuma diam, dan segera membuat teh panas untuk Jihoon, sebenarnya dia sedih dengan hal yang dialami anaknya, tapi dia lebih sedih lagi dikarenakan Jihoon seperti tidak ingin hidup lama.

Disamping teh itu sudah ada beberapa obat yang harus Jihoon minum setiap hari demi mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Setelah berganti baju dan mengeringkan badannya, Jihoon berdiri didepan kaca lemarinya, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, bukan soal penampilan, bersyukur pada hujan deras ini, mamanya tidak menanyakan baju kotor dan muka lusuhnya. tapi sekarang ada yang menarik perhatiaannya terhadap sosok yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam kamarnya, dia kenal sosok itu yang dari tadi dirumah seram itu dan dia malah mengikuti.

Asalkan tidak diikuti malaikat pencabut nyawa itu sudah cukup bagi Jihoon, karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan meninggal jadi dia putuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Kau mau mengikutiku?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa melihatku, jadi kenapa tidak. ."

"JIHOOONNN, , TURUN DAN MINUM OBATMU!"

Teriak mamanya dan tanpa menunggu mamanya mendatanginya ke kamar untuk yang kedua kali dalam sehari, jadi dia langsung turun kebawah.

Dan sosok itu tetap mengikutinya.

"Besok kamu ada jadwal terapi, sayang. nanti mama izinkan ke sekolah. ."

"Kau minum obat? untuk apa?"

Jihoon cuma mendelik ke arah udara kosong kalau menurut sudut pandang mamanya, tapi kita tahu kalau dia tidak sendirian. Dia tidak mau menjawabnya karena mamanya nanti akan bertanya banyak hal, dan tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Jam berapa?"

.

* * *

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jihoon bangun dan sudah bersiap-siap, tinggal memakai jaket dan semuanya beres. bahkan biasanya dia sekolah saja tidak berangkat sepagi ini, karena checknya itu memakan waktu lebih lama dari jam pelajaran sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia melihat banyak orang yang putus asa menurutnya, mungkin dulunya tempat ini harus diberi nama Rumah Sehat dibanding Rumah Sakit sehingga harapan sembuh lebih besar, entah kenapa kalau sampai masuk rumah sakit itu dianggap hal yang besar.

Lama Jihoon menunggu, sampai tibalah gilirannya dengan didampingi mamanya.

"Oh anda, maaf hari ini dokter spesialis anda yang biasa belum bisa hadir istrinya melahirkan." Ada seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan dan dipercayai dia adalah dokter magang, karena dia juga memakai jas dokter tapi hanya membantu-bantu hal yang kecil saja.

Jihoon dan mamanya mengikutinya kedalam.

Sedari tadi saat ditinggal mamanya kesana kemari, dia terus saja mengobrol dengan sosok hantu yang mengikutinya sejak kemarin, dan beberapa kali dia dianggap orang gila oleh orang yang kebetulan didekatnya.

Tapi ketika masuk ke ruangan ini sepertinya sosok itu sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi.

"Bawang putih?" Tanya Jihoon ketika dia melihat ada kalung bawang putih yang digantung di belakang pintu.

"Oh, dokter kami orangnya naif. dia itu spesialis penyakit dalam, jadi hampir semua pasiennya itu orang yang tidak lama hidup. ini rahasia. Dia terlalu takut."

Dia orang yang baik, dan masih muda jadi tidak terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan dengannya.

"Kau juga kan calon dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, .apa kau tidak takut? aku ini termasuk salah satu pasien yang tidak lama hidup itu ?"

Dia tersenyum sebentar mendengar perkataan itu, dia memberikan resep yang dititipkan padanya ke mama Jihoon dan menyuruhnya untuk menebus di apotik.

Demi membunuh waktu, Akhirnya mereka mengobrol dan bercerita panjang lebar soal dokter itu yang memulai cita-citanya semenjak SMA. padahal sebelum itu dia selalu bermimpi menjadi model papan atas. Dan ternyata dia melakukan itu untuk seseorang sungguh kisah cinta yang romantis yang pernah didengar Jihoon.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu, kau tahu kan melakukan hal yang berat demi seseorang itu pasti butuh alasan besar?."

"Aku juga tidak tahu hubungan kami. ." Dia terlihat menerawang dan sedih saat membahas kekasihnya, mungkinkah saat ini kekasihnya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Jihoon selama ini selalu berdiam diri dan melihat banyak ekspresi yang lebih banyak mengungkap kebenaran dari pada perkataan mereka, dia sedikit bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang.

"Kau melakukan hal ini untuknya tapi dia tidak tahu?."Jihoon terdiam menatap dokter muda itu.

"Dibandingkan orang yang akan mati dia lebih pantas disebut orang yang akan hidup. ."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia meninggal."

"Apa dia juga meninggal karena penyakit sepertiku?"

"Dia meninggal karena menolongku. ." Jihoon terdiam lagi. Meninggal karena menolongnya, entah apa itu. Dan Jihoon masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dokter muda itu.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Jihoon kembali lagi ke sekolahnya dan dia memulai rutinitasnya, termasuk rutinitas dengan dua geng pemegang kubu utara dan selatan. Seokmin dan Seungkwan, mereka pimpinannya menurut Jihoon karena mereka yang paling sering membuat masalah duluan setelah itu lainnya akan membantu, Satu geng mengejar kepopuleran, satunya lagi ingin membuktikan kekuatannya pada sekitarnya. tapi yang lebih mengherankan lagi ke dua kubu itu tidak pernah bertengkar saling berebut apapun itu.

"Masih hidup?, kupikir kau tidak masuk karena sekarat? " Seokmin sudah mulai menjahili Jihoon seperti biasanya, Soonyoung sambil makan lolipop dan menaikan kerah di kedua tangannya, Junhui cuma bisa melihat bosan dan mulai main game di ponselnya.

"Kalian perhatian sekali padaku, tidak masuk pun sampai tahu."

"Mungkin memang kata-kata tidak akan mempan padamu ." ujar Junhui.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang mengerti dan melakukan apapun yang kita perintahkan, sulitkah bagimu? untuk berlaku sopan dan berikan apa yang kami minta?. dan juga kamu jangan terlalu mengandalkan guru, itu tidak akan banyak membantumu.." Tambah Seokmin yang sekarang ngunyah permen karet dan setelah itu dilepeh terus di letakkan di rambut Jihoon. "Jangan pernah berharap kamu bisa hidup tenang selama sekolah disini.."

"Kali ini silahkan pergi, entah kenapa hari ini aku jadi orang yang kita baik hati, tapi tolongnya itu karyaku jangan dilepas sampai sore nanti." ujar Seokmin tersenyum licik dan dia mendorong tubuh Jihoon dan segera pergi. Dia mencoba menghilangkan permen karet di rambutnya tapi kalau bertemu mereka lagi pasti ditambahi.

Jihoon masuk ke kelas dengan perasaan yang suram dia terus menunduk, kemarin dia diperiksa dokter, katanya setelah ini dia berhenti dari aktifitas fisik. Dan dia akan diijinkan dari kelas olahraga.

Saat dia dikelas, dia terus terdiam. sahabatnya, Seungchol malah bercerita banyak hal mengenai dia dan Jeonghan, tapi Jihoon sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kekhawatiran di raut wajah Jihoon, Tapi Jihoon juga jago acting, dia cuma terlihat seperti orang yang murung seperti biasa dan menolak untuk ditanyai. jadinya Seungchol paham dan tidak mau mengganggunya lagi.

Saat istirahat, dia mencari tempat paling sepi dan akhirnya Jihoon menemukan gudang perlengkapan klub theater jaman dulu sebelum bubar 3 tahun silam. Daripada dia harus menghabiskan istirahatnya di toilet dia memilih ke sini, tidak akan ada yang menemukannya.

Sepi.

Kata ini bukan hanya sekedar untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekitar, namun begitu juga dengan perasaan Jihoon semuanya bagai kosong, memorinya tentang hal-hal menyenangkan di dunia ini rasanya sudah lama hilang. orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya semua seperti orang asing yang tidak sengaja lewat.

"Tidak punyakah kau sebuah keinginan?"

Sosok hitam itu ternyata masih mengikuti Jihoon, setelah tidak ada beberapa saat, Jihoon pikir dia menghilang karena takut bawang putih dan tidak kembali lagi, nyatanya dia masih bisa mengikuti Jihoon.

"Apa maumu?" Jihoon terkaget.

"Bukannya aku tadi yang menanyakan keinginanmu? dasar manusia."

"Aku tidak ingin apapun, bahkan kehidupan inipun aku tak menginginkannya lagi. kalau kamu mau ambillah." Jihoon duduk di sekitar jendela dan dia melihat ada banyak senyuman disana, teman-temannya selalu terlihat bahagia tanpa dirinya.

"Kau minum obat, kau juga terapi. itu berarti kau ingin hidup. lagipula mengambil nyawa bukan tugas ku"

"Aku minum obat dan terapi itu hanya untuk mama supaya tidak khawatir berlebihan saja. tidak ada keinginan lain."

Tanpa terasa, Jihoon terus mengobrol dengan sosok yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya sama sekali itu. Mau itu hantu atau makhluk apapun, dia bahkan tidak perduli. Kalau ini pertanda kematiannya yang sudah dekat bahkan dia tidak khawatir. Yang benar-benar berada disisinya dan menanyakan keadaannya cuma dia.

Sosok ini tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara kalau sedang banyak orang, lagipula Jihoon juga tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memikirkan penawaranku?"

"Kau menawarkan apa?"

"Kita pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, Lee Jihoon. ."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu namamu, tapi kau selalu memanggil namaku. ."

.

.

.

Tbc

Sudah terlanjur nulis ya publish aja, baik enggaknya kan bukan saya yang menentukan.

Mohon komentarnya untuk memperbaiki di chap selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

.

Chapter 02

.

Seperti biasanya Jihoon pulang dengan keadaan tidak lebih baik dari biasanya, terkesan inilah hari yang paling buruk, Soonyoung menghajarnya habis-habisan, Seokmin menempelinya lebih banyak lagi permen karet di rambut Jihoon, dan Junhui tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi dia juga tidak membantu Jihoon sama sekali, dan lebih parah lagi dia yang menertawakan.

Dan di perjalanan pulang, dia bertemu dengan Seungkwan dan kelompoknya, itu bukan hal yang bagus jika kau sudah dibully satu genk dan menemui genk lain, bukannya kasihan malah mereka ingin tidak mau kalah juga.

Dan berakhirlah Jihoon pulang dengan muka penuh lumpur dan kepala yang penuh permen karet.

Sosok itu mulai khawatir dengan kehidupan Jihoon, ia takut kalau sebelum dia bisa meminjam tubuh Jihoon dia sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka? itu keterlaluan. ."

"Akan lebih keterlalulan lagi kalau aku yang melawan. ."

Rasanya sosok hitam itu mulai tidak yakin kalau Jihoon ini seorang manusia, dia terkesan sabar dan tidak mau membalasnya. kalau itu dia, saat di kehidupan sebelum mati pasti akan membalas perbuatan itu, hanya orang-orang tidak berguna dan pencari perhatian seperti mereka yang bisa melakuka semua itu.

"Kau memikirkan supaya aku membalasnya, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, aku tahu kalau aku sampai mengalahkan mereka berarti aku tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka, selalu membully yang menurut mereka lemah dan menganggap diri sendiri sangat kuat . ."

"Aku tidak yakin kau ini adalah manusia, hatimu dari air ya?, tidak punya kah kau dendam?" sosok bukan manusia itu terus mengompori Jihoon. dan akhirnya dia pergi. sepertinya dia sudah tidak ingin mengutarakan maksudnya lagi, entah kenapa dia terlihat ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Dia bilang tidak akan mengatakan alasan mengikutinya sekarang, dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Jihoon mulai curiga pada sosok itu, alasan kenapa dia selalu diikuti mungkin saja bukan karena sekedar dia akan mati, kalau seperti itu tidak perlu susah-susah mengikuti Jihoon kemanapun kan?, ataukan dia menginginkan jasadnya setelah ia mati nanti, tapi untuk apa?

.

.

.

 _"Kau tidak apa?"_

 _"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu . ."_

 _"Aku hanya berniat membantu . "_

 _"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari orang sakit, kau pikir ini menyenangkan direndahkan olehmu. ."_

 _"YA! kamu pikir, penyakit ini aku yang minta, ,! aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. ."_

 _Laki-laki tinggi itu segera menjauh, Seseorang mencoba menolongnya, tapi tidak ada rasa terima kasih disana. Dia berlari meninggalkannya dan dia sempat tersandung sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang saat menyabrang jalan ditengah keramaian, Karena dia terus berlarian untuk menututi lampu hijau yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi menyala._

 _Dia segera bangun lagi dan mencoba berlari meninggalkan orang yang berusaha menolongnya tadi._

 _Sebelum itu terjadi dia melihat jelas ada sebuah truk tangki yang membawa bahan bakar sedang melaju kencang, dan kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat dia tidak ingat apapun, yang dia rasakan cuma sakit akibat membentur keras ke tiang listrik, dan siku serta lututnya memar karena menabrak sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya yang sakit, semua seperti mati rasa tapi dia masih bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya sebelum kesadarannya memburuk._

 _Yang dia lihat cuma awan putih yang perlahan menghilang dan menampakkan birunya langit, dan semua orang yang sedang mengerumuni Truk yang tadi hampir menabraknya._

 _Korbannya berada di pinggir jalan, tapi kenapa orang-orang malah berkumpul dan panik di tengah jalan._

 _Petugas ambulan mendatangi anak tinggi itu memeriksa tangannya yang berdarah dan terkena serpihan kaca serta kakinya yang memar dan terkilir masih terasa sakit itu berarti dia masih hidup, dan segera memasukkannya kedalam ambulans dia penasaran. lalu apa yang dikerumuni di tengah._

 _Dan dia tidak bisa menemukan teman yang berusaha menolongnya tadi disekitar sana._

.

.

.

"Katakan Jihoon. siapa yang melakukan ini padamu. biar mama adukan pada kepala sekolah. kalau kau begini terus tidak akan bisa merasakan SMA dengan nyaman." mama Jihoon kaget melihat keadaan anaknya yang seperti ini. Hari ini tidak ada alasan untuk menghilangkan lukanya dan seragamnya jadi dia pulang seperti itu.

"Kalau mama lapor kepala sekolah itu makin membuatku tidak nyaman. Toh aku tidak lama hidup."

Mamanya tercekat mendengar Jihoon mengatakan hal itu lagi, Semenjak dia masuk ke SMA itu, intensitasnya mengatakan kalau dia tidak lama hidup semakin sering. dia menderita penyakit itu semenjak kecil tapi dulu dia selalu berharap ingin sembuh saat mamanya mengatakan kalau dia bisa membuat 1000 origami berbentuk bangau harapannya mungkin bisa dikabulkan. Karena bagau melambangkan keabadian dan bisa hidup lebih lama, sampai hitungan 400 lebih setelah itu dia tidak melanjutkannya, Jihoon segera masuk kamarnya setelah dia mengambil gunting di dapur terlebih dulu, dan dengan terpaksa memotong rambut yang sedikit panjangnya, dia menyukai rambutnya yang agak panjang itu. tapi karena tidak mungkin menghilangkan permen karet yang menempel itu akhirnya dia merelakannya.

Dikamar dia cuma terdiam dan menatap kosong kearah kaca di kamarnya sambil sesekali melirik sosok hitam yang sedari kemarin selalu bersamanya, bahkan dia yakin saat Jihoon di kamar mandi pasti dia masih mengikutinya dan bahkan saat Jihoon terlelap, hantu itu pasti mengawasinya dari pojok kamar atau entah dimana.

Sesekali sosok hitam itu memandang iba saat satu per satu helai rambut Jihoon jatuh kelantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kau punya penyakit?, mungkin mereka akan berhenti menjahilimu."

"Mereka akan membunuhku seketika itu juga hanya untuk memastikannya. ."

"Aku juga dulu sakit-sakitan karena sistem imunku lemah," sosok bukan orang itu sepertinya hendak menceritakan masa lalunya saat dia masih hidup, inginnya Jihoon mendatangi tempat dia tinggal dan mengirim bunga supaya tidak mengikutinya lagi, tapi dia terlalu malas melakukannya. Sampai sekarang dia tidak mengganggu kehidupan Jihoon jadi dia membiarkannya.

"Kau meninggal karena penyakit?"

"HIV"

Jihoon langsung memincingkan mata dan memandang jijik seolah-olah itu adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah dia dengar, ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu soal penyakit itu, itukan penyakit untuk pecandu narkoba atau kalau tidak pasti kau seorang gigolo atau bahkan pelacur.

"Percayalah aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu itu. hanya saja hidup tidak bisa memilih jadi aku lahir dari rahim seorang pengidap, otomatis aku juga kena. apa aku adalah orang jahat di kehidupanku sebelumnya sampai aku harus seperti ini? . "

"Itu bukan salahmu. kau baru saja kedunia dan tidak mengerti apapun, kalau ada yang disalahkan itu orang tuamu." tenang Jihoon, walau dia juga tidak terlalu yakin tentang penyakit itu.

"Yah dan mereka membuangku saat aku umur 9 tahun. tidak lama setelah itu, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil mereka yang terperosok ke jurang, rasanya aku senang sekali mendengar berita itu. "

"Kau bahagia orang tuamu meninggal?."

"Begitulah..."

Dan sosok bukan orang itu tersenyum, bukan senyum yang menakutkan melainkan senyum yang mengandung banyak kesedihan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sepulang sekolah, Jihoon mampir sebentar ke toko ice cream, dia sangat suka jajanan itu berkelas tapi terlihat minimalis dan lebih sehat. dan karena ini musim panas paling cocok menikmatinya siang-siang seperti ini.

Dia sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk menghindari perkelahian karena memang dia tidak menyukainya, lebih baik dia yang dipukuli dari pada dia menyakiti orang lain. di sisa hidupnya dia tidak ingin orang terluka karena dia. Dia sudah banyak melewati banyak orang yang terluka karena dia, setidaknya tidak untuk saat-saat terakhir hidupnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Nggak ah, aku tidak bisa makannya. ."

Kasir yang sedang menulis pesanan Jihoon pun merasa ada yang aneh, di belakang orang itu tidak ada yang lainnya tapi tadi dia tanya sesuatu, bingung dia berbicara pada siapa.

"Oh iya ya. jadi hantu itu tidak makan?, apa kamu tidak lapar?. kalau ingin sesuatu katakan saja."

Sosok hitam itu tahu kalau Jihoon mentraktirnya karena ini mungkin adalah hari-hari terakhir Jihoon, dan tidak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya untuk sekedar minum bersama. kenapa dia tidak manfaatkan saja kebaikan hatinya saat ini. mungkin ini saatnya untuk menggunakan tubuh Jihoon sudah lama sekali ia ingin segera bebas dan tanpa perasaan bersalah pada seseorang.

.

.o0o.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Jihoon melihat ruangan yang sangat dia benci, walaupun dia juga sangat familiar. ruang tunggu rumah sakit, kalau bukan karena mamanya Jihoon tidak akan kemari.

"Kau bilang kalau aku ingin sesuatu tinggal minta. aku ingin kau." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jihoon langsung tidak sadarkan diri dan sekejap kemudian dia tersadar kembali dan pandangannya semakin menajam.

Jihoon berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan seperti bukan dia yang biasanya. dia menuju ke arah biasanya dia dirawat.

'Tubuhnya terlalu ringan untuk ukuran lelaki berumur 16 tahun'

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun yang ada di ruangan ini. Jihoon langsung duduk di kursi pasien dan mengambil secarik kertas untuk resep dan menuliskan beberapa kata, setelah itu dia segera pergi sebelum ada yang datang.

Ternyata calon dokter yang waktu itu, Jihoon menunduk sopan dan segera pergi.

Calon dokter itu cuma bisa menatap aneh kepergian Jihoon, dan dia kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Hanya ada secarik kertas dan tulisan diatasnya. Tapi sang dokter tidak menyadari pesan itu dan malah menindihnya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang baru dia bawa.

Diperjalanan Jihoon pulang, dia bertemu dengan geng Soonyoung di sebuah gang tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, Jihoon malah menyunggingkan seringaian tajam dan di matanya seperti ada garis hitam.

Mereka termasuk kelompok yang mengejar kekuatan itu, Jihoon menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan ingin membunuh yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan selama ini, Dia ingin menunjukkan apa itu kekuatan sebenarnya.

Melihat Jihoon mendatangi mereka bertiga, apalagi dengan tatapan menantang seperti itu, ketiga orang itu merasa dia sangat diremehkan oleh target mereka.

"Kau mau mendatangi kesialanmu sendiri hari ini?" Tanya Seokmin. dan dengan senyum sok seperti Jihoon yang menghadapinya saat ini pasti dia hanya menunduk saja, namun tidak kali ini.

"Kurasa hari ini adalah hari kesialan kalian, karena aku benar-benar membenci anak-anak seperti kalian." Mereka bertiga melongo karena tidak biasanya Jihoon ini akan melawan seperti ini.

"Dari mana kamu belajar kata seperti itu?."

Dokyeom hanya tersenyum mengejek atas gertakan itu, sementara Soonyoung merasa diremehkan dan dia mendekati Jihoon yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Aku datang mau membalas kelakuan kalian. kalian berani menyakiti tubuh ini, kalian harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama."

"Ada yang mengajarimu untuk melawan?." Soonyoung mulai tidak terima, dia tipe orang yang tidak mau kalah dari orang lain. Dia beranggapan bahwa di dunia orang yang kuatlah yang akan bertahan dan orang lemah seperti Jihoon harus lenyap.

"Jangan cuma berani dengan yang lemah, kalau kalian berani maju saja..."

Tidak ada setengah jam, Jihoon sudah membersihkan tangan serta seragamnya dan dia langsung mengambil tas lalu pergi. Dan ketiga orang yang tadi biasa memukulinya kini balik terkapar tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

"Ada Kabar. Lee Jihoon, Anak Paling Lemah Disekolah, Kemarin Berhasil Membuat Genk-Nya Seokmin Babak Belur. ." Seungchol yang mendengar dari kerumunan itu langsung ikut mendekat dan menganalisa apa yang terjadi. sepertinya tadi dia mendengar ada yang menyebut nama sahabatnya.

"EH LIHAT. LIHAT, ITU MEREKA!."

Seungchol ikut kemana arah mereka melihat. Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Junhui yang benar-benar babak belur dan bahkan tangan Soonyoung sampai patah. Seungchol percaya tidak percaya, mungkinkah ini kerjaannya Jihoon?. dia itu memukul kucing saja berpikir 9 kali keburu nyawa sang kucing habis.

Seungchol berlari ke kelas, dia menemukan Jihoon yang sedang merasa aneh karena menjadi pusat perhatian. tidak hanya teman sekelas tapi juga lain kelas atau bahkan kakak kelas yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja lewat dan mencibirnya

"Jihoon-a.."

Segera setelah itu, Seungchol mulai bertanya-tanya. apa benar dia melakukan itu pada mereka bertiga?, dan Jihoon hanya menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui, kenyataannya dia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Seungchol, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. ."

"Tapi mereka semua mengatakan kalau itu—"

"Kau pikir aku orang yang bisa membuat mereka babak belur?. untuk menaikkan nada suaraku saja aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

...

Setelah hari yang berat itu, Jihoon terus menjadi bulan-bulanan. Sehari dia dibully dan sehari berikutnya dia membalasnya, ternyata itu bukan dirinya tapi itu Sosok hitam yang memasuki dirinya, sebagai balas jasa karena dipinjami raga oleh Jihoon.

Sepulang sekolah, Jihoon mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang sepi dan memarahinya. Berapa kali Jihoon harus mengatakan, kalau Jihoon hanya ingin hidup tenang bukan kehidupan yang jadi pusat perhatian dan menjadi bahan cibiran orang-orang lain seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan itu lagi, sudah cukup hentikan!"

"Lee Jihoon. aku melakukan ini untukmu"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Tubuhku lemah aku tidak bisa melakukannya. ini adalah terakhir kali kau membalas dendam pada mereka" ujarnya marah.

Dia ingin bicara pada Seungchol, Soonyoung dan yang lainnya. kalau dia akan mengehentikan kelakuannya yang semena-mena itu, dan juga berpikir untuk menghentikan pengobatan dan ingin segera selesaikan urusannya dengan sosok itu. sebenarnya dia ingin menangis tapi dia sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Sosok hitam itu hanya tersenyum. kemudian dia mengajak ke sebuah jalanan ramai dan mereka berada tepat di tempat penyebrangan, entah ada apa disini.

Jihoon hanya diam mengikutinya.

Sosok itu hanya menatap lurus ke perempatan ini, dan tidak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang tampak diantara kerumunan dan membawa buket bunga lily. meletakkan bunganya ditepi jalan.

Dan Jihoon berjalan kearah pemuda tinggi yang sedang meletakkan bunga itu. karena kaget ada yang mendekat, pemuda langsung menjelaskan supaya tidak ada yang salah paham.

"Ah, aku sedang mengenang kecelakaan besar tahun lalu."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dan segera memeluknya hangat. Awalnya orang itu merasa aneh, lalu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menerima pelukan itu. ada apa dengan orang ini, kenapa tiba-tiba dia melakukan hal itu. apa mereka saling mengenal?.

Dan setelah lama memeluknya, Jihoon menangis entah apa alasannya, pemuda itu khawatir dan kemudian membawanya ke kafe terdekat.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu sambil menyodorkan moccacino pada Jihoon, dan Jihoon dia tidak ingat apapun yang dia lakukan sebelum ini, ia bahkan tidak ingat kenapa asisten dokternya tiba-tiba didepannya, menanyainya kenapa dia menangis dan dia sudah duduk di sini.

Sosok hitam itu hanya duduk diantara Jihoon dan pemuda tinggi bernama Mingyu yang selama ini menjadi asisten dokter tempat dia chek-up itu, dia terus saja melihat kearahnya.

Jihoon tidak pernah tahu namanya dan dokter ini pun tidak pernah secara langsung berkenalan, tapi entah kenapa Jihoon mengetahui namanya dan sedikit gambaran masa lalu milik Wonwoo yang tanpa sengaja terlintas di pikirannya.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba melakukannya." Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin mencari alasan lain, tapi sepertinya dia langsung kepikiran itu. "Maaf tapi aku memang memelukmu ya, tadi?" Agak setengah sadar, soalnya itu bukan sepenuhnya dirinya.

Rasanya sering dia melihat orang ini, tapi dimana ya?

Ah dia pasien dari dokter senior yang diikutinya.

"Kita sering bertemu di rumah sakit, kan?" dia balik bertanya untuk memastikan.

"A..aku... aku...aku harus permisi dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan..."

Jihoon lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa, dan menyeret sosok hitam itu ikut pergi sekalian. Sempat terlintas di benak Jihoon beberapa memori tentang Mingyu yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. mungkin milik sosok hitam ini. Ketika Jihoon melihat ke wajah itu rasanya air matanya hendak keluar begitu saja, maka dari itu dia memilih untuk segera pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku masih ingin melihatnya."

"Setidaknya katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, kau pikir ini urusanku aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa..." marah Jihoon.

"Dia orang yang kusayangi dulu, aku bahkan merelakan hidupku demi dia agar dia bisa terus hidup dan memikirkan aku."

Mereka berdua duduk sebentar di tepian jalan, dan menunggu penyebrangan yang masih penuh sesak, Wonwoo pernah bilang dia sedikit trauma dengan penyebrangan yang sangat sesak seperti itu. dan Jihoon juga bisa melihat jelas bahwa hal terakhir yang dilewati Wonwoo sebelum pergi ke dunia lain adalah kerumunan dan penyebrangan jalan.

"Kau memilih sad ending, kenapa kalian tidak terluka bersama saja?."

"Tapi itu juga, setelah kupikir-pikir tidak terlalu baik, dan sekarang aku memutuskan untuk lebih baik padanya, membiarkan dia berhubungan dan mencari cinta yang lain selain aku." mata manik hitam itu pun menerawang jauh keatas langit, menggambarkan betapa tinggi nya yang dia impikan.

"Jadi, orang yang diceritakannya tempo lalu, itu kau?" Tanya Jihoon, sosok hitam itu tidak menjawab dan kini berada di depan Jihoon.

Mereka berdua berhenti disalah satu kedai bubbletea terdekat, karena satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman ya disana, ia tidak perduli dianggap gila karena bicara sendiri yang dia perdulikan adalah masalah hantu satu ini.

Tapi ada sosok yang sepertinya Jihoon sangat kenal, Sosok yang sangat tidak mungkin ada ditempat 'manis' begini seserius apapun kalian mengajaknya, tapi dia malah sedang memesan, apa yang sudah terjadi?, apakah sore nanti akan ada angin topan disertai hujan badai..

Itu Seungchol.

Jihoon tidak langsung menyapanya, ia ingin tahu lebih apa saja yang sudah terjadi disini.

Ternyata disisi lain. duduklah seorang Yoon Jeonghan. jadi Seungchol sudah resmi pacaran dengan Jeonghan. tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, hanya saja kenapa sahabat baiknya tidak tahu sama sekali. Mungkin Jihoon selama ini sibuk dengan masalahnya dia sendiri, tapi setidaknya beritahukan satu patah kata, atau beri petunjuk sedikit.

Tanpa sadar Jihoon terus mengikutinya apa yang mereka lakukan, kemana saja mereka bahkan kalau bisa apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, dan hantu hitam itu tetap saja ikut dibelakangnya.

Melihat sepertinya orang yang selama ini diikutinya tidak dalam mood yang baik, membuat dia berspekulasi kosong itu masih mengikuti kegiatan mereka berdua sampai kepada hal intim seperti berciuman.

Ada hasrat dan gairah disana, mereka terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain, kenapa Jihoon tidak bisa melihat itu sejak dulu. dibandingkan dengan dirinya Seungchol memang lebih bahagia dengan Jeonghan.

Sosok hitam itu melihatnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Aku sudah menyukainya bahkan sebelum dia berubah jadi seperti itu. masih Seungchol yang biasanya."

"Kau juga memilih akhir yang menyedihkan." walaupun tidak terasa, tapi sosok hitam itu berusaha memeluknya dan menenangkannya, Jihoon adalah pria baik yang tidak pernah neko-neko dalam hidupnya, pasti ada yang lebih baik dan lebih cocok untuknya daripada si Seungchol itu menurutnya.

"Carilah orang lain.."

"Tidak mau, daripada menyia-nyiakan waktuku lebih lama lagi, aku ingin mati sekarang saja, aku akan menghentikan pengobatanku." setelah mengucapkan itu, dia berbalik pulang dengan perasaan sedih bertambah sedih.

"Hei, hei... kau orang yang tidak terlalu perduli. tapi sekali kau tersakiti kau jadi tanpa harapan seperti ini."

"Aku bukan orang yang kau harapkan. carilah orang lain yang lebih memenuhi keinginanmu, aku tidak bisa seperti itu terus ada kalanya aku ingin menangis sendirian."

"Percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih polos darimu yang bisa kutemukan. menangislah dan tunggu orang lain yang mau menghapus air matamu dan meminjamkan sandarannya."

"Aku mau mati terlebih dulu sebelum itu terjadi,"

"Lee Jihoon, tunggu. dengarkan aku dulu."

"Berhenti mengikutiku lagi, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya sih kemarin pake bahasa kasar itu mau menggambarkan kalau mereka itu orang yang urakan termasuk bahasa yang mereka gunakan, tapi jadi mempengaruhi seluruh cerita, terima kasih banyak masukannya semoga jadi lebih baik lagi.

Sudah saya perbaiki, kalau tidak keberatan mungkin mau dibaca ulang. Hehe

Kalau masih ada salah-salah Mohon koreksinya juga untuk chapter ini, saya sangat beruntung masih dinotice ini cerita bahkan sampai tahu kesalahannya dimana.

Saya istilahnya baru debut di dunia angst, dulu maunya ini jadi ff preman dan dengan bahasa yang campur-campur, dimana jihoon jadi orang yang menguasai dua genk itu tapi kalau diteruskan angst jalan ceritanya lain lagi.

Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya). Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

.

Chapter 03

.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jihoon terus terbaring di rumah sakit seminggu ini, keadaannya memburuk sejak ia terus-terusan membuang obatnya, Mamanya tidak bisa menahan lagi ini adalah hal terberat yang diterima anaknya yang tidak berdosa apa-apa itu sejak lahir Penyakit ini ada padanya tanpa diminta. Dan karena itu juga dia harus dikcuilkan banyak orang, karena mereka menganggap mereka penyebar penyakit, pembawa sial entah apa itu, saat itu mama Jihoon masih belum banyak mengerti kata-kata umpatan di korea.

"Dokter, lakukan sesuatu untuk anak saya, saya tidak punya orang lain lagi selain dia..." Dengan nada tersendat isak tangis mama Jihoon mencoba tegar, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama sampai suaranya bergetar dan mengalirlah air mata itu.

"Kami berusaha sampai batas maksimal, nyonya.. harap nyonya terus berdoa untuk anak nyonya."

Mama Jihoon lalu menengok Jihoon yang terbaring itu, Sabtu malam Kemarin dia melihat obat-obat dalam jumlah banyak ada di kolong tempat tidurnya dan setelah itu karena marah, mama Jihoon terus mengomelinya bukannya mau minum obat keadaan Jihoon memburuk seketika dan dia langsung ambruk.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan, Setelah mengecup kening Jihoon, mamanya pamitan dan menuju ruang dokter disana dia bertemu Mingyu sang dokter magang dan memintanya dengan sangat untuk bisa menjaga Jihoon walau hanya sebentar dia terus memohon agar dia mau melakukannya, Jihoon juga spertinya akan lama bangun jadi mama Jihoon menitipkan padanya, dan dia berkata untuk memasukkan biaya perjam dia menjaga anaknya dalam biaya rumah sakit.

Mingyu tidak menolak juga tidak menerima, dia tidak bisa janji tapi kalau ada waktu luang pasti ia usahakan menjenguk ke ruangan itu.

Mama Jihoon langsung pergi bekerja demi kesembuhan anaknya, biaya untuk donor darah dan infus tidak murah.

Jam 3 sore waktunya dia pulang dari rumah sakit, tapi Mingyu masih ada janji dan dia harus menjaga salah satu ruangan pasien.

Pertama kali melihat wajahnya dia kenal betul anak ini, agak kasihan juga ternyata anak ini menderita penyakit yang benar-benar berat untuk anak seusianya yang biasanya merasakan bersenang-senang dan bahkan jatuh cinta pada teman sekelas atau orang yang lebih tua, tapi dia hanya bisa berbaring dengan kulit pucatnya.

Kenapa saat melihatnya seperti melihat orang itu dari masa lalunya, padahal secara fisik mereka berbeda kalaupun reinkarnasi juga tidak mungkin terjadi, kejadian itu baru setahun dan anak ini sudah hampir 17 tahun. Lagipula Mingyu tidak percaya reinkarnasi.

Ia mencoba mengelus rambutnya dan terasa berbeda lalu apa perasaan ini, dan dia melihat tangannya penuh dengan rambut begitu juga dengan bantal yang dipakainya sudah penuh rambut, apakah orang ini sudah...

Mingyu khawatir lalu mengecek semuanya normal dan stabil. tapi keadaannya tidak membaik sama sekali.

'Lee Jihoon...orang seperti apakah dia ini..'

Tiga hari terus berlalu dan Jihoon masih setia dalam ketidaksadarannya. Dan Mingyu juga masih menjalankan tugasnya.

Sampai pada suatu malam, hari ini Mingyu pulang lebih lama dari biasanya. Sepertinya dia menunggu sesuatu dan sepertinya apa yang dia tunggu akan datang hari ini.

Anak yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya sedari tadi, kini sudah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. tubuhnya tidak hangat, nafasnya berhenti. Mingyu panik tapi dia tidak boleh langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja, dia melakukan pertolongan pertama seperti memancing nafas dan detak jantungnya.

Mata yang memejamkan matanya sejak seminggu lebih itu kini terbuka nan sayu melihat keadaan sekitan dan melihat Mingyu disampingnya, tidak kelihatan begitu kaget dan malah dia tersenyum.

Entah kenapa mata putihnya itu serasa ada kantong mata seakan-akan dia tidak tidur beberapa hari padahal kenyataannya dia selama ini terus tertidur.

"Mingyu-ya..."

Nada suara itu... Bukan suara yang asing.

"Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama ini... maaf aku pernah kecewa padamu, memarahimu dan bahkan memintamu mati aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf saat itu... tapi setelah ini aku berharap kau memaafkanku karena meninggalkanmu.."

Saat orang ini terus mengoceh dengan sorot matanya terlihat tidak hidup sama sekali. Mingyu terus merasa ketakutan akan banyak hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Kamu.. ini si... siapa?" Dengan nada bergetar percaya-tidak percaya yang dihadapi sekarang adalah orang yang bicaranya mirip Wonwoo, orang yang pernah ada di kehidupannya dan telah meninggal karena dirinya. Dia sempat berpikir kalau dia menderita penyakit aneh dan membayangkan kalau orang yang sudah meninggal dapat berbicara padanya melalui orang lain.

Mingyu memegang tangannya Jihoon sungguh hangat, terakhir dia memegang tangan Jihoon sangat dingin.

Dan Mingyu perlahan mulai menarik tubuh Jihoon kedalam pelukannya. Dia tahu didalam tubuh itu ada orang lain yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Wonwoo..."

Perlahan tangan yang sedari tadi digenggam Mingyu mulai menghangat normal kembali, dan ada deru nafas hangat juga di sekitar leher Mingyu.

Sepertinya Jihoon terbangun entah karena apa dan memaksa Wonwoo pergi dari tubuhnya. Dan hal yang pertama dia rasakan ketika sadar setelah tidak bergerak beberapa hari adalah dia mencengkeram erat baju belakang seorang lelaki tinggi yang ia bahkan tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

"Maaf..." cuma satu kata itu yang keluar, sepertinya ia ingin mengungkapkan kata lain tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan sebesar itu, dia masih butuh asupan nutrisi lebih banyak hanya untuk sekedar bicara saja.

Karena sudah terlanjur disini dan tidak enak membiarkan anak ini sendirian saat dia butuh apa-apa biarpun ada suster. "Kau lapar?" Tanya Mingyu. Dia mengangguk.

Malam itu mereka habiskan berdua saja walaupun Jihoon harus menanyakan keberadaan orang ini disini tapi tidak ia lakukan karena dia juga bukan orang jahat, lagipula ini rumah sakit jadi wajar kalau ada dokter disekitar sini.

Jihoon tidak tertidur semalaman dan dia hanya melihat Mingyu pemuda yang kemarin memperkenalkan namanya secara langsung itu tertidur di sofa dan berselimutkan jas dokternya.

Setelah sarapan Mingyu izin untuk melakukan pekerjaannya lagi, ia akan mendatangi kamar ini setiap jamnya hanya untuk sekedar mengechek semuanya. Jihoon mengangguk dan dia merasa aman dan tidak takut kalau seperti ini, yang dia takutkan adalah berada dirumah sakit tapi yang paling membuatnya lebih takut lagi sendirian ada di rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak datang lagi?" tanya Jihoon pada ruang kosong itu sekarang, sebenarnya dia mencari sosok hitam yang selama ini mengikutinya apakah dia masih ada.

"Aku kaget tiba-tiba kau hidup lagi, kupikir kau sudah mati habis kau tidak bernafas beberapa saat.."

Ternyata dia masih ada, dan masih ada di sekitar Jihoon, tidak heran karena dia masih punya banyak rencana sepertinya setelah penolakan Jihoon kemarin.

Sepertinya Jihoon mengerti situasinya, walau samar dia seperti melihat ingatan sosok hitam itu selintas dan mengetahui dia bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan dokter yang merawat Jihoon.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk yang terakhir kali agar aku mati dengan tenang, kita sudah ada sedekat ini dan ini memang kesempatanmu... "ujar Jihoon. dari ingatan yang dilihatnya sekilas dia melihat sosok itu sosok dingin seperti dirinya namun dia lebih beruntung karena memiliki orang yang benar-benar bisa mengerti dia dan tidak pernah membiarkan dia sendirian. berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan Jihoon. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot untuk tetap disisinya.

"Tidak, aku yang akan membantumu untuk hidup dengan tenang, kita juga sudah sejauh ini.." Sosok itu sepertinya punya tujuan lain kali ini. "Sebetulnya aku sudah berbicara padanya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup atas permintaanku selama ini sebagai imbalannya, aku akan menghidupkan seseorang yang akan mati.." Dia menatap ke arah Jihoon, orang yang akan mati itu Jihoon.

"Tidak perlu aku ingin mati saja."

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap hidup dan menjaga dia untukku."

.

.

.

Siangnya Jihoon mendapat tamu ternyata itu Seungchol dan Jeonghan, sepertinya mereka tahu karena menelpon mamanya. Jihoon tahu mereka mau menjelaskan apa. Walau waktunya tidak pas sama sekali.

"Tahu dari mana aku disini?"

"Jia-seonsaeng.."

Seungchol langsung memeluk sahabatnya ini, bahkan sampai separah ini Seungchol baru mengetahui yang sebenarnya. dia menangis tersedu-sedu apa yang membuat Jihoon seperti ini, dia biasanya orang yang tidak terlalu patah semangat seperti ini. Seungchol bahkan menemukan botol obat Jihoon di sorokan bangkunya dan setelah bertanya pada Jia-seonsaeng sebagai guru BK akhirnya Seungchol mengetahui keadaan buruk Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Seungchol.

"Melakukan apa?" Jihoon merasa ia tidak terlalu bersalah dia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan tidak menyakiti orang lain apa yang salah dengan itu dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Jelas sekali kalau kau ingin menghindari sesuatu, dari tatapanmu saja aku sudah tahu semuanya.. kau menghindariku dan menyembunyikan hal penting dariku."

"Aku harap kau tidak tahu semuanya.." Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua, Jeonghan sedang mengganti bunga yang layu dengan bunga yang baru saja dibawanya.

"Aku sahabatmu.."

"Aku juga sahabatmu tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu.." balas Jihoon dia melihat Jeonghan dengan tatapan tidak suka, Seungchol tahu itu tapi dia tidak ingin membahasnya disini.

Jihoon cuma terdiam, setelah melewati masa canggung yang panjang itu berakhir dengan pulangnya Seungchol, dia cuma meminta Jihoon mengerti dan akan menjelaskan lain kali tidak dalam keadaan Jihoon yang seperti ini.

Lama setelah itu bayangan itu muncul di sebelah Jihoon.

"Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu padanya, bertahan lama denganmu bukanlah hal yang mudah bukan? " Wonwoo datang lagi dan duduk di samping Jihoon.

"Pergilah aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, biarkan aku meninggal dengan tenang,,, ini permintaan terakhirku.."

"Jihoon.."

"Pergi kubilang, aku ingin sendiri.."

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana ia tidak ingin siapapun di dunia ini, Mungkin kematian adalah satu hal yang dia harapkan sejak dulu. Agar mamanya tidak repot lagi mengurusnya dan agar tidak ada lagi yang menyakitinya.

Alasan apa yang membuatnya hidup seperti ini, kenapa kalau dia tidak menikmatinya sejak awal kenapa dia masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang ini.

Sejak kecil tidak punya teman karena dilarang bermain, dan bahkan saat masuk SMP banyak orang yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya malah memusuhinya.

Tapi saat itu dia menemukan satu orang yang bisa berteman dan mengerti dirinya,

Choi Seungchol dialah orangnya, mungkin tidak sekeren sekarang tapi saat itu dia sudah sangat keren di mata Jihoon.

Sekarang kebahagiaan itu juga diambil, dia berpikir dari pada kebahagiaannya yang diambil kenapa tidak nyawanya saja yang diambil.

"Ji hoon,,"

Jihoon menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati mamanya dalam kondisi yang bergetar hebat. Kaget, bersyukur, takut dan perasaan lainnya berkumpul menjadi satu.

Mama Jihoon langsung berlari dan memeluk putra satu-satunya itu.

"Jihoon sayang, mama minta maaf kalau mama ada salah,,,, pikiran mama selalu buruk yang ada di pikiran mama cuma kamu yang terus memejamkan matamu dan tidak mau bangun lagi"

"Aku juga minta maaf, mama selalu saja sedih kalau memikirkanku seperti ini..."

''Mama dengar besok teman sekelasmu akan menjengukmu kesini, tapi karena tidak boleh terlalu ramai di tempat ini. jadi cuma Victoria-seonsaeng dan perwakilan kelas saja.."

Setelah merapikan kamar Jihoon mamanya langsung pamit lagi untuk persiapan kerja besok, Di depan ruangan Jihoon tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan dokter yang dititipi pesan untuk menjaga Jihoon.

"Kim-uisanim terima kasih sudah menjaga Jihoon kami dengan baik.. membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian adalah hal terbaik,,, tapi apalah dayaku yang hanya pekerja kantoran yang setiap waktuku sudah diperhitungkan "

"Tidak apa ahjumma, selama itu tidak mengganggu jadwal saya, saya tidak keberatan..."

''Tolong untuk waktu yang singkat ini jangan biarkan dia sendirian, tante takut sebagai seorang ibu merasa gagal melindungi dan mendampingi anaknya... tante tidak mau kehilangan permata satu-satunya itu..."

Mingyu mencoba menenangkan perempuan paruh baya itu, kasih sayangnya yang besar dihalangi roda kehidupan, semua yang dia lakukan demi anaknya. tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Walau dia harus sering meninggalkannya.

Setelah mama Jihoon pulang, Mingyu langsung masuk ke kamar berniat mengajaknya berbicara supaya tidak kesepian tapi apa yang dia temukan, vas bunganya pecah, selang infus terjatuh di lantai dan seseorang mencoba meraih pisau buah yang ada di dekatnya.

Dengan sigap Mingyu bisa mengehtikan itu semua, Dia menarik Jihoon yang terus tersedu dan memasang selang IV nya kembali.

Dengan sedikit mencengkeram pundak Jihoon, Mingyu merasakan gemetar hebat itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang yang akan mengahiri hidup tepat didepan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Aku benci semua orang..."

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh.."

"Aku memang bodoh. aku tidak punya siapapun yang mengerti aku di dunia ini. satu orang yang selalu kusayangi selalu menangis setiap malam karenaku. mungkin saat aku tidak ada dia tidak akan menagis lagi.."

Mingyu tidak menjawab apapun, dia membiarkan pasien itu diam dan merenungkan semuanya saja dibanding Mingyu harus menginterogasinya dan besoknya dia akan mengulanginya lagi. Dia tidak suka ada orang yang dengan mudah menyia-nyiakan nyawanya.

Mingyu diam dan melihatnya keseluruhan entah kenapa dengan melihat anak ini terkadang dia bisa melihat Wonwoo, apakah Wonwoo sering memasuki raganya tanpa sepengetahuannya, ingin Mingyu menanyakan hal itu langsung tapi ada banyak hal yang membuatnya mengurungkannya.

''Setelah ini kau tidak harus meluangkan waktumu untuk kesini, mulai besok aku sudah keluar dan beraktifitas lagi..."

Itu cara yang cukup halus untuk mengusirnya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya dia kembali ke sekolah lagi dan dengan perasaan yang berbeda, beberapa guru sudah mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya beberapa yang lain hanya sekedar menanggapi untuk basa-basi saja.

Entah kenapa orang yang membully-nya masih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tanpa kenal apapun dan mereka tidak perduli, itu bukan urusan mereka.

Dan sepertinya Jihoon kehilangan Seungchol setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, Seungchol menjaga jarak dengannya begitupun Jihoon dan berakhirlah dia menjalani kegiatan sekolahnya sendirian.

"Heh,, kamu-"

"Maaf, hari ini cuma ini uang sakuku, kalau ada lagi pasti akan kuberikan"

Kelompok Seokmin dkk langsung bingung dan saling tatap satu sama lain, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya, mereka memang tidak suka kalau Jihoon bersikap angkuh tapi mereka lebih tidak suka lagi kalau ada orang yang lemah ini menjadi target mereka.

"Belum selesai urusan kita, kamu mau kemana?. aku cuma mau bertanya kamu benar sakit?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi, kedua temannya langsung menghadap ke Soonyoung. Karena selain dia orang-orang ini tidak tahu dengan keadaan Jihoon.

Jihoon mendongak dan melihat raut muka mereka yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, di wajah mereka sedikit tersirat sedikit rasa khawatir sisanya wajah ingin memukuli seperti biasanya.

"Hanya demam karena kelelahan, terima kasih sudah menanyakan keadaanku dan maaf mengenai luka itu" dia melihat ke arah tangan Soonyoung yang dipatahkannya dua minggu lalu sampai hari ini masih belum sembuh.

Hari itu dia selamat dari kejahilan mereka, tapi itu tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Banyak orang yang berpura-pura baik padanya dan tidak sedikit yang menjauh karena takut akan penyakitnya.

Saat istirahat dia sendirian dikelas dan Seungkwan dan teman-temannya mendekatinya karena mendengar rumor kalau ada anak yang sakit-sakitan di kelas mereka.

"Hai, aku membawakan bunga untukmu.." ujar Seungkwan lemah tapi penuh dengan nada sindiran, dan Jihoon tahu arti dari semua ini "Mungkin besok kau membutuhkan bunga ini? agar kau bisa tenang dan tidak menghantui kami"

Jihoon segera berdiri dan menatap mereka bertiga "Terima kasih bunganya, aku pasti akan meletakkannya di dekat makamku nanti..." ujar Jihoon tidak kalah santai dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan bahkan banyak yang memakluminya kalaupun dia harus bolos kelas, itu seperti dia sangat diijinkan meninggal dalam waktu dekat tidak ada yang perduli dengan apapun yang dia lakukan.

Walau tidak terlalu sepi tapi perpustakaan masih lebih baik dari tempat lainnya setidakya Jihoon tahu kalau anak berandal seperti mereka tidak akan masuk ketempat seperti ini. hanya ada beberapa orang serius disana.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Jihoon menatap lekat-lekat orang yang duduk disampingnya kini, sosok halus yang sangat dikagumi seluruh sekolah dan dia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS mereka, namanya Hong Jisoo dan dia adalah pemilik otak terbaik sekolah ini. Wajar dia ada di tempat seperti ini, tapi ada di samping Jihoon sementara banyak kursi yang kosong itu yang menjadi timbul rasa penasarannya.

Hal yang pertama diucapkannya setelah melihat Jihoon adalah

"Sejak kapan kau diikuti sosok seperti itu?"

Dia melihat ke samping tempat duduk Jihoon yang memang disana ada Wonwoo yang selalu berada di sekitar.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ada yang menanyakan saya memakai pov mingyu, walau dia bukan pemeran utama. itu karena dia juga termasuk peran penting di cerita ini. terima kasih selalu merhatiin hal-hal kecil seperti itu sangat berguna sekali untuk saya sebagai perbaikan dan pengingat juga, iloveu lah..

Terus juga untuk pembaca lain, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu demi sekedar membaca ff ini, i love u full sampe tumpah-tumpah.

maaf kalau masih ada salah-salah kata atau penulisan, sudah dilihat beberapa kali ini.

Just Review again.


	4. Chapter 4

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya).**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

.

Chapter 04

.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" Jihoon menatap Jisoo intens.

Orang nomor satu sekolah ini ternyata bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini, siapa yang bisa menyangkanya. bahkan Jihoon tidak yakin kalau dia bercerita pada Seungchol dia akan mempercayainya. Mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya, tapi karena Jisoo adalah orang yang sangat baik dan bisa akrab dengan siapapun, dia tidak pernah ragu mengajak siapapun berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Dia seperti memiliki urusan denganmu, bukan aku menakutimu atau apa. tapi sebaiknya kau melepasnya. dia bisa menimbulkan banyak hal buruk terjadi padamu." ujarnya saat melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya terhadap orang itu. entah karena dia memiliki hawa yang mirip seorang excorcist atau cenayang entahlah apa itu namanya. Wonwoo hanya tidak menyukainya saja. "Aku bisa membantumu menemukan orang yang bisa membuangnya, kalau kamu mau" tawar Jisoo.

Jihoon berpikir sejenak, keadaannya memang tidak berubah menjadi baik atau buruk semenjak dia diikuti, semuanya berjalan statis bahkan orang yang membully-nya tetap. hanya saja dia telah kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya saat ini, tapi itu semua salahnya, hantu ini tidak ada hubungan apapun mengenai kehidupannya.

Apa dia akan bahagia kalau dia tidak diikuti hantu ini?, jawabannya tidak. Jihoon jarang merasa bahagia akhir-akhir ini. tapi setidaknya dengan adanya Wonwoo, dia memiliki teman untuk berbicara walau mengharap imbalan, itu lebih baik dibanding orang yang terlihat baik namun menusuk di akhir.

"Hal buruk?, dengan atau tanpa dia, hariku tetap seperti ini." setelah itu Jihoon ijin untuk pergi meninggalkannya karena sepertinya jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. "Terima kasih tawarannya."

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk datang padaku." ujar Jisoo yang masih bisa di dengar Jihoon, entah kenapa orang itu seperti tertarik dengan masalah ini.

.

.

.

"Jihoon, kita perlu bicara."

Seungchol yang sengaja menunggu Jihoon di depan loker sepatunya karena Jihoon paling bisa melarikan diri darinya kalau dia menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? oke maaf soal Jeonghan karena tidak memberitahumu." Jihoon hanya diam mendengarkan, sebenarnya dia masih ingin berteman dengan Seungchol, tapi dia mulai tidak suka dengan Jeonghan yang menganggapnya serangga yang mengganggu hubungan mereka.

"Seungchol. hari ini aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

Dan sekarang sudah terjadi apa yang di takuti Jihoon, Dari jauh Jeonghan memanggilnya. Seungchol pasti lebih memilih orang yang selama ini dicintainya dari pada sosok teman yang menyebalkan seperti Jihoon.

"Pergilah. aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf darimu." ujar Jihoon dan segera mengambil sepatunya. dalam hati ia ingin melanjutkan 'karena aku selalu memaafkanmu...'

"Jihoon tapi-"

"Jisoo, mau pulang bersamaku?" Sebelum sempat Seungchol mengejarnya, tidak sengaja Jisoo lewat dan dia langsung berpura-pura mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Dan Jeonghan pun segera menarik Seungchol pergi dan tidak membolehkannya mengejar Jihoon.

Di perjalanan, Jihoon dan Jisoo terlihat canggung entah apa yang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba mengajak Jisoo pulang bersama padahal kenal dekat saja tidak.

"Kau menggunakanku sebagai alat pelarian." ujar Jisoo santai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya, walaupun hanya sekilas dia tahu semuanya. berterima kasihlah pada otak dan kepekaannya terhadap sekitar, tidak heran dia sangat disegani seluruh sekolah. Dari fisik dan sikap dia tidak ada celah sedikitpun terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Aku tidak kenal banyak orang, dan aku melihatmu,maaf. kalau kau tidak nyaman kau boleh pergi." ujar Jihoon merasa bersalah, membawa orang sebaik itu dalam masalahnya.

Mereka terus berjalan berdua tidak perduli berapa banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. termasuk dua geng yang selalu mengganggu Jihoon tapi sekarang mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia melihat Jisoo berada bersamanya. melakukan kekerasan di depan Jisoo sama seperti mendaftar untuk di d.o dari sekolah.

"Jadi kau bisa melihat arwah-arwah?" tanya Jihoon memecah keheningan.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu itu berkah atau musibah terkadang aku ketakutan sendiri. jangan katakan pada anak yang lain"

"Aku bahkan tidak punya teman untuk membahas ini."

Dan saat mereka berjalan bersama, Wonwoo yang mengikuti Jihoon sekarang sudah tidak ada disampingnya, dia pergi entah kemana. dia benar-benar tidak menyukai orang yang seperti Jisoo.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat berita menyebar, Jihoon bukan termasuk orang terkenal jadi tidak mungkin sesekolah membicarakan dirinya tanpa alasan, masalahnya ini pada Jisoo. Dia dan Jisoo dikabarkan dekat. dan kabar miring itu mengatakan kalau Jihoon ingin 'menjilat' Jisoo supaya statusnya disekolah ikut naik.

Apalagi ini, kalau dia semakin menjadi pusat perhatian dia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Dan entah kenapa Jisoo tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua. dia semakin dekat dengan Jihoon dari hari ke hari.

Orang-orang yang sempat bersimpatik kepadanya, kini mulai membencinya kembali terutama perempuan yang hanya bisa mengangumi Jisoo dari kejauhan. begitu lebih baik.

Saat pelajaran Biologi semua sudah berpasangan dan dia hanya sendirian berjalan melewati lorong untuk sampai ke laboratorium. biasanya ada Seungchol yang sudah berada disampingnya mengajaknya berbicara walau tidak mendapat sedikitpun respon.

Jihoon mendapati sosok Soonyoung yang berdiri didepan kelasnya dimarahi guru olahraga karena tidak membawa seragamnya padahal hari ini ada test, kalau dia tidak memaki seragam olahraga dia tidak diperbolehkan ada di lapangan dan tidak mendapat nilai.

Setelah sang guru pergi meninggalkannya, dia melihat Jihoon yang lewat sendirian di depannya, Soonyoung mengikuti pergerakannya yang terlihat santai dan tidak mau mengejek dirinya, sampailah Jihoon di depan lokernya.

Jihoon membuka lokernya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam, dia berbalik kearah Soonyoung berdiri dan menyerahkan seragam olahraga pada Soonyoung.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Kau boleh meminjamnya. nanti pulang sekolah taruh saja diatas lokerku."

"Kau kan tidak ada jadwal olahraga kenapa kau membawa baju ini? dan kenapa kau memberikannya padaku, aku tidak suka berhutang budi. apalagi padamu."

"Aku tidak suka pulang dengan seragam yang kotor. dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas budi. cukup kembalikan seragamnya."

Soonyoung bingung antara menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Jihoon segera meletakkan baju itu ditangannya. Soonyoung mau tidak mau menerimanya begitu saja dan segera ke lapangan, untuk hari ini dia harus jadi orang yang terlihat baik karena orang tuanya baru saja pulang dan akan mengechek kegiatannya selama ini, jadi dia tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Jihoon untuk kali ini.

Dengan begitu Jihoon segera ke lab. biologi untuk ikut pelajarannya sendiri.

Di lapangan, Soonyoung mengampiri ke dua temannya yang meninggalkannya di kelas sendirian.

"Kau temukan dimana baju olahraga lengkap begitu?. dan kenapa kekecilan begitu?" Seokmin yang sedang duduk di pinggiran lapangan langsung mengomentari penampilan Soonyoung, Jun hanya bisa terkekeh di ujung kaos olahraganya ada jahitan lucu berbentuk kelinci.

"Masih untung aku bisa menemukannya disaat-saat terakhir, kalau tidak habislah nilaiku semester ini."

Soonyoung tidak mengatakan darimana dia mendapatkannya, lagipula teman-temannya tidak akan suka mendengarnya.

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai Jihoon tidak langsung menuju kelasnya atau ke kantin, lagi-lagi dia mencari tempat sepi. siapa tahu Wonwoo sudah ada di sekitarnya lagi semenjak kemarin menghilang.

Saat dia memasuki ruang kosong bekas klub drama itu kini ada gitar yang tergeletak di dekat jendela, dan dia yakin ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakan tempat ini.

Jihoon menoleh ke belakang, dia merasakan ada yang datang. dan benar saja sosok yang selama ini mengikutinya kembali lagi. "Darimana saja kau? kupikir kau sudah naik ke atas."

Entah atas itu maksudnya apa, mungkin tempat dimana arwah biasanya berkumpul atau entah dimana itu Jihoon juga tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak suka berada disekitar orang itu.."

"Orang itu? siapa?"

"Orang yang bisa melihatku kemarin. dia menyeramkan"

"Kalau ada orang yang menyeramkan itu Seokmin, Seungkwan dan anak buahnya mereka yang menakutkan. Jisoo baik pada semua orang"

"Kamu jangan terlalu dekat padanya."

"Kamu dan Jisoo sama-sama bilang seperti itu, lalu aku harus menuruti siapa?"

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Jihoon tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda seragam olahraganya dikembalikan, pasti dibuang entah kemana oleh Soonyoung. yasudahlah salah Jihoon sendiri sudah memberikannya.

Dari jauh Soonyoung hanya melihatnya dan tidak mau mendekat, dia ingin mengembalikannya secara baik-baik karena sudah dipinjami, tapi entah kenapa rasa malunya tinggi sekali. apa yang orang-orang katakan kalau melihat Soonyoung menerima bantuan dari orang yang selama ini dia hina dan permalukan.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang, hari sudah sore untung saja hari ini dia tidak bertemu genk mereka sama sekali. entah apa yang terjadi tapi itu menguntungkannya. Dan Soonyoung hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ditengah perjalanan dan di sebuah jalan yang sepi. tiba-tiba Soonyoung melihat Jihoon terjatuh dengan keras begitu saja ditengah jalan. Dia kaget dan panik sekaligus, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, menelpon ambulan? menolongnya sendiri? meninggalkannya begitu saja?.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sebelum sempat dia melakukan apa-apa, Jihoon sudah bangun lagi dan cara berjalanya sudah berbeda dengan yang tadi, tidak terlihat ada yang sakit. Dari jalannya terlihat lebih urakan dan seperti jadi orang yang berbeda. Dia mengingat kejadian tangannya patah beberapa waktu lalu. Jihoon juga jadi brutal dan omongannya tidak jelas setelah itu dia tidak ingat kalau dia yang mematahkan tangannya.

Mungkinkah,...

Jihoon memiliki dua kepribadian, dia harus memberitahu teman-temannya. tapi dia tidak punya banyak bukti yang bisa membuat semua orang percaya. Mereka akan mengira ini hanya bualannya belaka dan mereka akan menanyakan kenapa dia membuntuti Jihoon sampai seperti itu.

Keingintahuannya membawanya untuk terus mengikuti Jihoon kemanapun dan sampailah dia di sebuah perempatan penyebrangan jalan, walaupun beberapa kali lampu penyebrangan jalan terus berganti dia tidak ada keinginan menyeberangi jalan hanya diam disisi jalanan.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia dapatkan untuk menjelaskan presepsinya, Jihoon hanya berdiri disana sampai malam benar-benar tiba dan langsung pulang kerumah tidak ada yang aneh lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jihoon mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dia mencari seragam olahraga cadangannya, karena hari ini jadwal kelasnya yang mengadakan tes untuk pengambilan nilai semester akhir, hanya hari ini dia diijinkan masuk ke lapangan.

"Sedang mencari apa, sayang?"

Mamanya yang tidak sengaja hendak membangunkannya malah menemukan Jihoon sedang melempar-lempar bajunya dengan keadaan panik.

"Mama tahu seragam olahraga cadanganku yang kusembunyikan supaya mama tidak menyulamnya dengan hal-hal menggemaskan kesukaan mama.?"

"Sedang di laundry, kau memakainya seminggu ini kan? kau mau memakainya lagi? memangnya kenapa seragammu bukannya kamu punya dua."

Tamatlah riwayatnya kali ini, ada rasa menyesal meminjamkannya pada Soonyoung kemarin, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mungkin dia diijinkan masuk lapangan walau memakai pakaian biasa. yah siapa tahu mereka bisa melihat keadaannya.

"Tidak ada toleransi untukmu sekalipun, tidak memakai seragam olahraga tidak diijinkan masuk lapangan, dan tidak masuk lapangan berarti tidak mengikuti tes. mudah kan?"

Guru olahraga merangkap guru BP itu satu-satunya guru paling tegas disini dan semua peraturan yang dibuatnya ditegakkan tanpa pandang bulu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan tesku terlebih dahulu lalu pakailah punyaku, berharaplah kau giliran terakhir?" Seungchol menawarinya, dan Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dia tidak mau merepotkannya apalagi setelah mereka canggung selama ini. Seungchol dan jiwa penolongnya ternyata masih tetap sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Setelah lama mondar-mandir di depan kelas mencari cara agar dia bisa mengikuti tes lari ini dengan tidak merepotkan Seungchol lebih banyak dari ini, tidak ada kelas lain yang sedang waktu olahraga kecuali kakak kelas dan adik kelas.

BUKKK

"Aduuhh."

Sesuatu dilempar dan mengenai sekitar wajahnya, saat dia berhasil melihat benda itu ternyata baju olahraga lengkap. "Punyamu masih kotor, itu punyaku pakailah dulu" Dari kejauhan Soonyoung yang melempar pakaian itu, tanpa bertanya apapun Jihoon segera berlari ke kamar ganti dan mengganti bajunya.

Di lapangan Seungchol sampai menatap Jihoon lama, penasaran dengan siapa orang yang membantunya apakah Jisoo lagi, rumornya mereka sangat dekat.

Jihoon tepat datang saat namanya disebut dalam absen dan bisa mengikuti tes walau nilai seadanya, setidaknya tidak kosong.

.

.

.

"Si Soonyoung ternyata masih memiliki sisi manusia juga dalam dirinya."

Gumam sosok yang selalu mengikuti Jihoon itu, dan Jihoon sendiri segera mengambil seragam formalnya dan menuju ruang ganti bersiap mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya di kelas.

Setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai, Jihoon kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil seragam dan dia dikagetkan dengan karangan bunga mini yang tergeletak di mejanya, dan mejanya penuh dengan coretan merah bertuliskan 'Jugeora' atau menyuruhnya untuk mati.

Dia tidak sibuk mencari siapa yang melakukannya, Karena teman sekelasnya juga tidak mengambil pusing dengan hal itu, lagipula itu bisa siapa saja bahkan mungkin di kelas ini. Jihoon sempat melirik Seungkwan di seberang sana dan pandangan acuhnya, dia langsung menarik meja itu keluar dan menggantinya dengan yang lain di gudang.

Di tengah perjalanannya dia bertemu Jisoo, dan dia langsung khawatir pasti ada yang mengerjainya, tapi Jihoon berusaha mengelak kalau ini milik teman sebelahnya bukan miliknya. tapi Jisoo tahu orang seperti Jihoon tidak pernah mau repot mengurusi orang lain, dan tidak mau orang lain repot karena urusannya.

"Aku bisa melaporkannya ke guru konseling, mungkin itu lebih baik" tawar Jisoo.

"Tidak, terima kasih. ini mudah diatasi."

Dari jauh dia bisa melihat Seungkwan tersenyum aneh kearahnya, mungkin dia tersenyum karena Jihoon terlalu bodoh dan menolak tawaran Jisoo untuk melaporkan kasusnya. Dan sepertinya Seungkwan sangat tidak menyukai dirinya yang dekat dengan Jisoo.

Dia sadar Seungkwan berhenti menjahilinya tepat setelah dia memiliki kesenjangan dengan Seungchol, tapi sekarang dimulai kembali saat dia memiliki kabar berteman dekat dengan Jisoo.

Ingat saat dia masih SMP dan dia tahu kalau Seungkwan menyukai Seungchol, tapi entah kenapa Seungchol tidak terlalu sadar dan memilih untuk dekat dengan si penutup diri Jihoon, dan tidak bisa menjadi satu dengan si ceria Seungkwan. berbagai cara dilakukannya tapi tidak sedikitpun merubah keadaannya bahkan sampai SMA dia bertemu orang-orang yang membawanya ke dalam dunia popularitas ini. Dan Jihoon yang semakin menutup diri adalah mangsanya.

Saat sampai di gudang, Wonwoo merasa ada bahaya yang menanti Jihoon setelah ini. dia langsung tak berpikir panjang untuk menggantikan Jihoon sementara waktu.

Tepat saat Seungkwan hendak mengunci pintu gudang dari luar, tiba-tiba Jihoon mencengkeram erat tangannya.

"Ternyata aku sedang menghadapi seorang pengecut yang beraninya hanya main dari belakang."

"Lepaskan!."

Jihoon yang biasanya hanya terdiam sekarang mulai memarahi Seungkwan dan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, ingin mendapat perhatian dengan cara yang salah. Hal yang biasa menurut Jihoon tapi jadi bahan tertawaan untuk Wonwoo karena dia sudah pernah mengalami sebelumnya dan itu tidak akan berhasil mendapat apapun malah akan menyusahkan saat dia dewasa nanti. Seungkwan ketakutan, yang dia hadapi seperti bukan Jihoon. genggamannya sangat keras sampai dia merasa ada kuku tajam yang menancap di tangannya.

"Bocah, kuberitahu sesuatu padamu. permainan yang seperti ini suatu saat akan kembali padamu, mungkin saat ini adalah suatu saat itu."

Seungkwan mencari tahu apa dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain yang lebih dewasa darinya. tapi tidak, dia hanya menemukan Jihoon dengan seringaian dan muka jahatnya dan tubuh yang tidak sebesar dirinya tapi dengan satu tangannya dia berhasil menghempaskan Seungkwan terjatuh ke belakang dan menutup pintu besar dan berat itu dengan satu tangannya. lalu membiarkan Seungkwan terkunci di dalamnya.

"Keluarlah dari tubuh ini, kau tidak berhak menguasainya." Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Jisoo memegangnya dengan tangan yang basah entah itu air apa tapi Jihoon langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Jisoo segera mengeluarkan Seungkwan dari dalam sana, dan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya menyalahkan Jihoon atas semuanya saat melapor pada guru BP nya, tapi Jisoo membela Jihoon saat itu dia bilang kalau itu bukan salah Jihoon dan Seungkwan sendiri yang masuk ke gudang itu tidak sengaja Jihoon menguncinya dari luar. lalu Seungkwan menunjukkan luka di tangannya itu akibat Jihoon, tapi lagi-lagi disanggahnya dengan mengatakan kalau pintu ditutup gudang pasti gelap mungkin saja Seungkwan tidak sengaja tergores sesuatu didalam sana.

Dan semua guru disekolah mempercayai perkataan pria nomor satu itu, dan mengabaikan Seungkwan yang kesehariannya memang sering membual, mengada-ada dan melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

Jihoon tidak dalam kondisi sadar saat ditemukan dan dibopong ke ruang kesehatan. sempat membuat kegaduhan bagi yang melihat, melihat siapa yang membopongnya seorag Hong Jisoo dan kedekatan mereka sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Dengan masih memakai baju olahraga yang sedikit kebesaran di badannya kini dia tertidur dengan pulasnya di salah satu bilik di ruang kesehatan ini, beberapa kali diberi minyak kayu putih di sekitar hidung dan dadanya tapi dia tidak juga membuka matanya.

Jisoo kini berbalik ke Seungkwan yang tersengguk karena dia kesakitan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang membelanya. Sesekali Jisoo mengelus rambutnya saat membersihkan lukanya dan mengobatinya mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh menangis seperti ini.

"Hyung tidak perlu repot begini, lagipula hyung juga tidak mempercayaiku."

"Seungkwan kalaupun kau bilang yang sesungguhnya belum tentu hasilnya berbeda, "

"Kenapa hyung melakukan itu?, aku tidak berbohong soal dia melukaiku."

"Bagaimana dengan cerita sebelum itu, tentang kenapa kau ada di gudang?"

"Itu aku-"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu."

Jisoo dan Seungkwan mendengar suara orang dari bilik milik Jihoon. bisa dipastikan itu suara Jihoon, tapi yang membuat heran adalah dia berbicara pada siapa, Seungkwan langsung menghampirinya tidak perduli lukanya yang belum tertutup semua itu.

Dalam pandangan Seungkwan, dia melihat Jihoon seperti bicara pada seseorang yang ada disampingnya tapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, kenapa dia bicara sendiri?"

.

.

.

Tbc

maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi itu mas jisoo-nya udah ditunggu-tunggu juga. untuk soal kopel atau enggak akan di apdet setelah chapter 5 di publish.

Kayaknya juga ada yang bisa nebak karakter mas Jisoo disini begimana... udah kecium dari jauh... hahaha /ketawa nista/

doain semoga bisa end tanpa menghabiskan banyak chapter biar tidak terkesan terlalu bertele-tele. rasanya susah sekali menulis di pertengahan untuk mengarahkan ke pada akhir yang sesungguhnya.

And last

Review Please

Re : 26/07/16


	5. Chapter 5

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

.

Chapter 05

.

Jihoon terbangun dan dia langsung mengamati sekitar dia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan, yang dia ingat adalah dia sedang mengambil bangku di gudang dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Ah dia juga ingat saat bertemu Jisoo dan Seungkwan...

Dia melihat Wonwoo disampingnya sedang ketakutan, pasti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu seperti masuk ke tubuh Jihoon dan membuat masalah entah pada Jisoo, Seungkwan atau orang lain.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu..."

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya tapi dia langsung memarahi Wonwoo apapun yang sudah dilakukannya dan menyebabkan dia disini.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, kenapa dia bicara sendiri?"

Seungkwan segera membuka tirai itu dengan kasar dan melihat Jihoon yang sedang terbaring dan menghadap ke arah samping kanannya. Jihoon melihat kearah Seungkwan heran kenapa dia ada disini apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Seungkwan.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat wajah itu, wajah yang dibencinya bagaimana bisa dia bersikap sedatar itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada tangannya.

"Seungkwan tanganmu berdarah..."

Dan dia mengatakan itu seolah itu bukan dia yang menyebabkannya, makin membuncahlah kemarahan yang dibendungnya sejak tadi. Rasa perih yang semenjak tadi dirasakannya kini telah hilang entah kemana dan dia lagsung menarik kerah Jihoon dan bermaksud mencekiknya supaya dia merasakan hal sama yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa hemm?"

"Ukhh-"

Jisoo tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada ditempat itu lagi, dan Jihoon tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun kecuali Wonwoo tapi kalau dia dibantu hantu ini dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan akan menambah kebencian Seungkwan atau tidak.

Kedua teman Seungkwan yang biasanya selalu bersamanya sudah masuk ke ruangan dan melihat temannya melakukan hal seperti itu mereka segera menjauhkan Seungkwan sebelum salah satu dari mereka masuk daftar pencarian karena melakukan tindak pidana, dan Chan sudah melepas cekikan tangan Seungkwan.

Hansol menariknya menjauhi Jihoon.

"Seungkwan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kalian pasti tidak akan mempercayai apa yang kukatakan juga..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia melepaskan diri dari kekangan Hansol dan pergi keluar secepat yang dia bisa, meninggalkan Hansol dan Chan dalam tanda tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, mereka hanya mendengar kabar kalau Seungkwan ada di ruang kesehatan, bermaksud menengok tapi yang mereka lihat malah kejadian ini.

Mereka berdua segera mengejar Seungkwan dan meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di ruangan itu, yah walau dia tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian semenjak hantu itu mengikutinya.

"Apa aku yang melukai tangan Seungkwan?"

Sosok itu hanya terdiam saja semenjak tadi, dia terlihat tidak mau berbicara sama sekali tapi tetap ada mengikuti Jihoon saat bersama Jisoo.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah di bunyikan dan Jihoon menyadari kalau ada tiga orang yang sedang menantinya di depan kelas. mereka bukan orang yang akan mengajaknya untuk pulang sekolah bersama. itu adalah masalah yang sudah menantinya, kabarnya Seokmin sangat protektif terhadap Seungkwan dan dengan kejadian tadi sudah pasti Jihoon akan mendapat masalah darinya.

Biasanya dia akan langsung keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum semua teman sekelasnya keluar tapi kali ini dia ragu melakukannya, itu akan membuat keributan besar kalau dia melakukannya, ingin dalam hati kecilnya meminta tolong pada Seungchol tapi ini pasti akan menyusahkan sahabatnya itu jadi dia membiarkan dia pulang terlebih dahulu dan menunggu saat semua sudah sepi.

Jihoon pasrah saat dia ditarik ke kamar mandi tempat biasanya dia mendapat perlakuan buruk.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Seungkwan? tidak cukup kami kah yang kau tipu dengan berpura-pura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan ternyata kau menyembunyikan taring mu?" Seokmin menanyainya dan Junhui sedang mengunci tangannya ke belakang, Sementara Soonyoung dia bilang ingin diluar saja dan mengawasi keadaan.

"Inikah rencanamu, menarik banyak simpati pada si lemah Jihoon yang tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan..."

"Kau tidak se-naif itu ternyata... wajah jahatmu masih terus kau sembunyikan"

"Tunjukkan wajah mu yang mampu menghabisi kita waktu itu, aku belum balas dendam soal tangan Soonyoung dan kini kau melakukannya pada Seungkwan.. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan."

Mereka menunggu Jihoon jadi seorang yang berhasil melumpuhkan mereka beberapa minggu lalu tapi sampai hampir pingsan yang ditunggu tidak datang juga, akhirnya Soonyoung menyarankan untuk berhenti dan mengajak mereka segera pulang sebelum petugas kebersihan datang mengechek seluruh kamar mandi sekolah.

Terpaksa Jihoon melepas seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan seragam milik Soonyoung yang belum sempat dia kembalikan.

"Lihat apa yang kudapat, setelah kau melakukan sesukamu. Apa aku terlihat seperti tertolong olehmu?"

.

.

.

Hal yang jarang terjadi, Soonyoung sedang mengamati kelas di sebelahnya sendirian dan tidak bersama dengan kelompoknya, mungkin hal biasa bagi orang yang melihatnya entah dia mencari mangsa baru atau apa. Mengetahui kalau hari ini mangsanya tidak masuk banyak yang mencoba menghindarinya.

Soonyoung menarik anak yang baru mau keluar kelas untuk pergi menikmati istirahat diluar kelas.

"Mana Jihoon?"

Anak itu ketakutan, hari ini Jihoon tidak masuk sekolah kalau dia bilang seperti itu entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, bisa jadi dia akan jadi target mereka selanjutnya tapi kalau berbohong pun akan menyusahkan dia juga nanti.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"..."

"Tolong jangan apa-apakan aku..."

Akhirnya dia melepas anak ini dan segera meninggalkan kelas itu sebelum Seungkwan mencegatnya. Menanyakan apa benar Jihoon tidak masuk karena ulah mereka sebelum ini.

"Kalian yang membuatnya tidak masuk?"

Soonyoung tahu kalau Seokmin sangat menyukai Seungkwan dan melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya, tapi Seungkwan tidak pernah sedikitpun meliriknya dia hanya melihat pada orang-orang yang tipenya baik-baik. Terkadang hidup memang seperti itu kita tidak bisa melihat pada orang yang melihat kepada kita, kita malah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk orang yang bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar melirik kita.

"Kenapa kau mencari Jihoon?"

"Lupakan saja..."

Soonyoung segera pergi sebelum dia di tanyai lebih banyak lagi, dia ingin mengembalikan atau lebih tepatnya menukarkan seragam mereka, dia tidak akan membiarkan Seungkwan mengetahui itu semua.

Sampai di depan lokernya, dia melihat banyak sampah yang mencuat dari dalam loker dan sepertinya Jihoon tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan menguncinya toh setiap hari ada saja yang merusaknya.

Kertas itu adalah surat pemberitahuan tentang kegiatan akhir tahun mereka, mungkin gurunya menyuruh seseorang menyampaikannya pada Jihoon yang tidak masuk tapi karena tidak ada yang pernah tahu dimana tempat tinggal Jihoon jadi tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mengantarnya.

..o0o..

Di depan sebuah rumah sakit umum, Soonyoung hanya mondar-mandir dan tidak berani masuk kedalam terkadang dia mengintip ke dalam dan sempat ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada resepsionis tapi pikirannya selalu mencegahnya. Dia sempat melihat surat ijin Jihoon dan beralamatkan di rumah sakit ini, entah pikiran apa juga yang bisa membuatnya sampai di tempat ini.

Dengan menggenggam sebuah kertas ditangan dia terus menunggu keajaiban atau sesuatu yang membuatnya memutuskan melakukan apa. Dia menanyakan apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau dia berhasil masuk, menyapanya memulai percakapan yang entah dari mana.

"Kau sedang apa di rumah sakit seperti ini?"

Soonyoung menoleh dan Dia melihat seorang Hong Jisoo sedang berjalan santai sepertinya dia dari dalam rumah sakit melihat arah datangnya.

"Ah ini, aku dengar Jihoon dirawat disini... hanya ingin menyerahkan ini..."

Soonyoung menunjukkan kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya, itu adalah alasan supaya ada pembicaraan saat dia ingin menjenguk keadaan Jihoon yang sebenarnya. Jisoo melihat ke arah keras dan itu adalah kertas pemberitahuan tentang wisata sekolah yang tadi di berikan kepada seluruh kelas.

"Kau kan tidak sekelas dengannya kenapa kau yang memberikannya?"

"Ah, aku melihatnya tergeletak di lokernya dan tidak ada yang mau mengantarkannya dan kebetulan aku kesini ya sekalian..."

Jisoo mengangguk paham, tapi dia heran sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak begitu dekat dan orang yang terkenal berandal ini berpikir untuk mengantarkan sesuatu seperti itu sampai ke rumah sakit. "Aku baru saja menjenguknya dan memberitahunya soal itu..." ujarnya, dan Jisoo melihat tangan kiri Soonyoung yang masih sedikit kaku saat menggaruk belakang tengkuknya itu.

"Oh ya, aku dengar tanganmmu terluka karena Jihoon itu benar?"

Dia bertanya dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Bukan Jihoon yang melakukannya..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku harus pergi, lagipula aku tidak punya alasan untuk kesini lagi."

.

.o0o.

.

Saat Jihoon sudah kembali bersekolah kembali ulangan akhir semester sudah menantinya, dia harus mengikutinya untuk bisa naik ke kelas 3. Dia tidak perlu nilai yang tinggi untuk bisa naik kelas, cukup dengan hadir dan mengikuti kelas serta ulangan.

Saat dia membuka lokernya entah kenapa lokernya bersih dan tidak ada sampah atau kertas dengan tulisan ancaman. bersih dan terlihat normal. Dia meletakkan seragam Soonyoung di lokernya supaya mudah kalau sewaktu-waktu dia bertemu bisa mengembalikannya.

Jisoo melihat gerak-gerik Jihoon sedari tadi dan dia melihat sekelilingnya terasa kosong dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya. Dia mendekat dan mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Kemana dia?"

Karena melihat pandangan Jisoo yang mengitari sekitar Jihoon pasti dia menanyakan keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Aku membuangnya, dia pergi... entah yang mana."

"Mau makan bersama? dikantin?" tawar Jisoo.

"Aku tidak terbiasa makan di tempat ramai..."

"Sayang sekali, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakannya..."

Tanpa persetujuannya, dia sudah diseret menuju kantin dan bahkan dipesankan makanan dan dia bisa mengangguk saja saat ditanya suka atau tidak makanan itu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang selalu kosong walau keadaan seramai apapun karena seingat Jihoon itu bangku milik tiga orang yang selalu semena-mena itu dan tidak ada yang boleh mendudukinya, atau kau akan menjadi mangsa mereka.

Apa Jihoon harus memberi tahu soal ini, bagaimana kalau ditengah mereka makan orang pemilik bangku ini datang. Jihoon duduk dengan tidak tenang, ditambah lagi tatapan seluruh perempuan yang tidak senang akan kedekatannya dengan Jisoo. bahkan tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya karena mereka seperti fans yang tidak memperbolehkan idolanya bersama atau dekat dengan orang lain.

"Ada yang tidak kau sukai dari makanan itu?"

Jihoon menggeleng dan dia mulai memakannya. rasanya jadi terasa hambar dan hanya lewat dilidah saja. tidak sampai lama muncullah mereka dengan segala keributan yang mereka buat, dan mereka mendekati bangku ini.

Tiga orang itu Seokmin dan teman sekumpulannya, mereka dengan diam dan tatapan tidak suka ada orang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya tapi karena ada Jisoo jadi mereka hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Mereka sudah pernah berurusan dengannya dan merekalah yang terancam keluar sekolah jika itu terulang lagi.

"Wah hari ini bangku ini jadi banyak orang ya.."

"Iya setiap hari kita kesepian karena tidak ada yang mau duduk disini.."

Jihoon pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan memakan makanannya lebih cepat. Bangku panjang ini lebih dari cukup untuk delapan orang tapi hanya diisi beberapa orang saja sudah membuat Jihoon merasa kepanasan dan tidak nyaman apalagi tiga orang itu bukannya duduk berhadap-hadapan malah memilih duduk di sisi Jihoon.

Saat menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya, dengan sengaja Seokmin yang ada disebelahnya langsung menyenggolnya dan Jihoon langsung tersedak dan rahangnya sakit terantuk sendoknya dengan keras.

"Kau kenapa? biar aku ambilkan air dulu ya?,," Jihoon mencoba mencegahnya meninggalkannya sendirian disana tapi kakinya diinjak dan tidak menginjinkannya berbicara.

Setelah kepergian Jisoo yang harus antri mengambil air.

"Wow.. haruskah aku memberi piala penghargaan padamu. kamu membuat orang paling kuat sekolah ini jadi teman baikmu.." Seokmin lalu berbicara pada Jihoon setelah menyuruh Jun mengalihkan perhatian Jisoo agar tidak kembali kesini entah apa yang dia buat.

Seokmin melihat anak yang lewat di sampingnya sambil membawa sebotol jus dan langsung menjegal kakinya dan mengakibatkan jus tumpah di pundak punggung Jihoon. lalu Seokmin meninggalkan uang di nampan anak itu dan segera pergi dari bangku itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung.

Dia tetap disana dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dan mengusap perlahan hasil perbuatannya temannya.

Jihoon lalu menghentikan tangan Soonyoung dan mencoba menjauh.

Mereka berdua terdiam disana tapi tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Boleh aku tahu kau sakit apa?.. " Ujar Soonyoung membuka pembicaraan. "Kau sering sekali tidak masuk dalam waktu lama?"

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu, sehingga aku dapat perhatianmu?" Dia jadi sedikit canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih lanjut. "Tapi terima kasih, aku hanya sakit biasa.."

"Aku tidak membawa seragammu lagi hari ini, kupikir kau tidak masuk.. begitu juga dengan surat pemberitahuan kegiatan akhir tahunmu.."

"Pemberitahuan apa?"

"Wisata sekolah... untuk akhir semester? kau tidak tahu."

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku"

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu, tidak ada yang memberitahumu?"

Soonyoung merasa bingung, pasalnya dia kemarin gagal memberikannya karena seseorang mengatakan kalau dia sudah memberitahukan informasi itu padanya. Dan orang itu kini sudah kembali ke meja ini dan terpaksa Soonyoung yang pergi.

Jisoo langsung kaget dengan keadaan Jihoon. Kabar tentang dia diperlakukan buruk oleh beberapa penguasa sekolah benar adanya. Tapi dasar Jihoon dia tidak akan pernah mau mengatakannya dan malah memberikan alasan tidak masuk akal karena kecerobohannya.

Sepulang sekolah Jihoon berjalan santai menuju rumah sakit, hari ini bukan jadwalnya dan dia tidak merasa sakit. tapi sepertinya dia harus kesini untuk menemukan sesuatu.

Dia hanya berjalan menyusuri seluruh isi rumah sakit ini, karena di ruangan dokter muda itu apa yang dicarinya tidak ada disana.

Selang berapa lama kemudian dia menemukan sosok dokter muda itu dan sudah dia duga apa yang dicarinya ada bersamanya.

"Dasar arwah penasaran.. kalau tidak mengganggu ya menempel di punggung.." desis Jihoon. Ternyata Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu tanpa sepengetahuan Jihoon dan tidak terlihat bersamanya beberapa hari ini.

"Aku menjemputmu.." Wonwoo langsung tahu ada Jihoon disana dan dia langsung menuju ke arahnya, paling enak memang saat berada bersama Jihoon dari pada mengikuti orang lain.

.o0o.

Dia lupa kalau setelah ini dia akan menaiki kelas dan kegiatan akhir tahun yang menyebalkan pun akan segera datang. Jihoon memikirkan caranya untuk tidak mengikuti saja, mengikuti wisata sekolah mungkin kegiatan paling menyenangkan sekolah yang pernah ada. tapi bagi Jihoon itu hanya menambah waktu yang tidak menyenangkan dalam harinya.

Dia sekelas dengan Seungkwan dan kalau sampai menginap dia akan tidur dengan semua anggota kelasnya, bagaimana kalau Seungkwan mencoba membunuhnya waktu tidur. bagaimana kalau dia dipindahkan oleh Seokmin dan kawanannya dan terpaksa harus tidur di toilet. dia tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ini sebelumnya karena selalu berbarengan dengan jadwal chek-up nya atau terkadang kesehatannya tidak memungkinkan.

Tapi kali ini dia harus alasan apa. untuk beberapa hari kedepan bahkan sampai sebulan tidak akan ada jadwal chek-up dan dia merasa tubuhnya dalam kondisi prima terbukti dia mau makan tiga kali sehari.

"Mama, minggu besok apa tidak ada jadwal periksa.. atau apa?"

"Tidak sayang, tumben kamu semangat dengan jadwal chek-up mu. bukannya kamu ada wisata sekolah."

"Ahh.. rasanya aku tidak ingin ikut.."

"Kenapa? menyenangkan ketika kamu bisa bersama banyak orang ke tempat baru. mengetahui sifat temanmu yang sesungguhnya. bukankah itu keuntungannya"

Jihoon terdiam dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan alasan yang seperti apa, terlalu banyak alasannya.

"Kamu harus ikut."

Sampai di kamar, Jihoon membungkus kembali obat yang harusnya hari ini diminum, dan berniat menyembunyikannya entah dimana.

"Apakah ini caramu untuk tidak ikut wisata sekolah?"

"Tidak aku hanya menyimpannya, karena sekarang tidak terlalu membutuhkannya.. aku tidak merasa sakit."

"Kupikir kau akan membuangnya? agar kau bisa sakit dan tidak bisa ikut kegiatan yang membosankan itu.."

Sepertinya rencananya gagal total dan bahkan sosok yang baru mengikutinya beberapa hari sudah tahu maksudnya, apalagi mamanya pasti akan menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Wonwoo kembali bersama Jihoon setelah dijemput di tempat itu, dan Jihoon harus bertemu dan berbincang dengan Mingyu walau sebentar dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja selama ini, mungkin yang ingin dia tanyakan bukan tentang Jihoon tentang seseorang yang dia kenal dan ada di tubuh Jihoon.

.

.

.

Saat hari wisata sekolah tiba, rasanya Jihoon tidak ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tapi mamanya bahkan lebih menantikan ini dan dia sudah menyiapkan banyak hal yang dibutuhkan Jihoon selama 3 hari 2 malam kedepan. Dengan terpaksa dia membangunkan Jihoon yang biasanya bisa bangun dengan sendirinya dan menyuruhnya segera bersiap-siap.

Lihat berapa banyak tas yang disiapkannya, bahkan Jihoon tidak tahu isi tasnya sendiri apa.

"Mama, aku tidak akan makan sebanyak ini. lagipula sudah ada jatah makan.."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu lapar tengah malam, atau kau bisa membaginya dengan temanmu saat begadang dan membicarakan teman sekelas kalian yang menarik perhatian kalian. Atau kau bisa membaginya dengan teman sebangkumu selama perjalanan.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bantal dan selimut ini, kenapa aku membawa sendiri.. "

"Mungkin kau tidak menyukai yang mereka siapkan, lalu kau tidak bisa tidur.."

"Lalu tas kosong ini? apa aku harus membawanya juga?"

"Bagaimana tentang oleh-oleh.. mungkin kau akan beli banyak untuk mama juga.."

Jihoon pergi hanya membawa dua tas, berisi baju dan perlengkapan mandi serta kotak p3k yang diselipkan mamanya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu bisa tidur dengan tenang atau tidak, dia juga tidak tahu bisa punya waktu untuk memilih oleh-oleh atau juga tidak.

Sesampainya Jihoon di halte bis, ternyata bis yang menuju sekolahnya sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang dia tidak akan sempat kalau harus berjalan kaki. dalam hatinya berkata mungkin memang dia tidak diperbolehkan ikut.

"Bagaimana kalau naik Subway?"

"Kau jangan memberiku banyak pilihan. aku ingin tidak ikut saja.."

"Atau mungkin dia.."

Jihoon menoleh dan melihat Mingyu sedang menepikan mobil di dekatnya, entah apa yang membuatnya menepi. Kenapa bisa tahu kalau ada dia disini.

"Hai, kulihat kau sedang ketinggalan bis mu.. mau tumpangan.?"

"Kau tidak perlu tegang begitu, aku baru saja mendapat sim ku.. jadi kamu aman berkendara bersamaku…"

Jihoon mengangguk dan akhirnya dia menerima tumpangan itu, walau dia sangat aneh kenapa dia sampai bisa ada ditempat seperti ini dan mengetahui kalau Jihoon sedang ketinggalan bis dan dalam keadaan buru-buru, apakah dia diikuti sedari tadi. dan dia mulai melihat ke luar jendela, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke saya masih bingung menentukan pairnya. Antara Jigyu, JiJi, JiYoung (SoonHoon) atau Jihoon jadi joness aja..

Maaf kalau chapter kali ini agak boring, akan saya perbaiki di chap depan.

Mohon reviewnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

.

Chapter 06

.

Jihoon segera turun dari mobil setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi Mingyu ikut turun dari mobil dan mengakibatkan banyak perhatian tertuju pada mereka apalagi mereka sekarang tepat berada di tengah pintu masuk, salahkan saja Mingyu yang punya badan bak model papan atas dan wajah tampannya serta mobil mewah yang baru saja dibelinya. wanita mana yang tidak terpesona sekali lihat.

"Wow,, siapa lelaki tampan itu"

"Kenapa disekolah kita tidak ada yang seperti itu..."

"Lihat siapa yang bersamanya, heol ... kau percaya itu Lee Jihoon.."

"Mungkin saja dia jadi simpanan pria hidung belang, atau om om kaya.."

Banyak yang memperhatikan berarti mengundang komentar mereka dan kebanyakan tidak terlalu enak untuk didengar.

Jihoon bisa mendengar itu.

Dalam hati Jihoon berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik baginya untuk tidak menerima tumpangannya tadi, atau lebih baik dia tidak ikut saja acara ini.

''Berikan ponselmu!" Mingyu menengadahkan tangannya, Jihoon antara ingin dan tidak ingin memberikannya dia jarang sekali membuka ponselnya di tempat umum dia tidak mau repot dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi karena dia ingin Mingyu segera pergi jadi dia berikan.

Mingyu segera mengotak-atik dan memberikan nomornya di hape itu, dengan speed dial nomor 2. karena didalamnya memang hanya ada nomor mamanya dan sekarang ditambah nomor Mingyu.

"Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa, tidak ada apa-apa pun kau masih boleh menghubunginya.."

Mingyu segera mengembalikannya dan dia segera kembali kedalam mobilnya, tapi sebelum dia membuka pintu mobilnya, Jihoon langsung mencegahnya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku... kita tidak saling mengenal dekat sebelum ini..?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau pulang dari wisata sekolahmu dengan selamat.."

Jihoon tahu itu sindiran keras atas tindakan percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan olehnya dahulu, mungkin dia berpikir Jihoon masih memikirkan cara untuk meninggal dengan bunuh diri. Mingyu mengusap rambut Jihoon sebentar lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam bis Jihoon duduk di tempat yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya dan entah kenapa kabar buruknya dia akan sebangku dengan Seungkwan. Menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sedikit di dekatnya sepertinya bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Tetapi karena Seungkwan juga sepertinya tidak mau sebangku dengannya dia menukarnya dengan Lee Chan yang teman sekelasnya lebih sering memanggilnya Dino entah apa alasannya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak terlalu mengalami konflik dengan Chan tapi karena dia sahabat Seungkwan kemungkinan dia menjadi pembela Seungkwan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan ikut?" Chan mencoba memulai percakapan atau lebih tepatnya menyindirnya yang tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan mengikuti kegiatan sekolah, Jihoon hanya tersenyum karena sepertinya pertanyaan itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban, toh dia juga tidak terlalu perduli apapun jawabannya.

Selama perjalanan Chan hanya mendengar musik dari headsetnya dan sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti irama musik yang didengarnya, sementara Jihoon terus menatap keluar jendela.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Chan menyenggol Jihoon saat dia mencoba menghafal gerakan dance,

"Aw"

"Maaf, musik ini sangat bersemangat jadi aku tidak bisa diam saja"

"Iya tidak apa."

"Kalau kau mau, cobalah mendengarkannya"

"Boleh"

Ternyata Chan itu beda jauh dengan penggambaran Jihoon selama ini, buktinya lumayan baik sepertinya dia orang netral.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, sudah hampir malam dan mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat istirahat mereka terlebih dahulu, dan langsung meletakkan barang-barang mereka di penginapan dan mengistirahatkan badan dulu dan dilanjutkan esok pagi.

Karena penginapan ini yang paling terkenal adalah pemandian air panasnya, jadi langsung saja diserbu dengan keramaian. tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat dan merilekskan diri memang.

Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa menunggu tempat itu sepi baru bisa mandi dengan tenang, dia tidak perduli semalam apapun nanti. sekarang dia hanya menjelajah ke ruangan luas yang disulap jadi kamar untuk para lelaki di kelasnya. Karena daripada tidur di kamar hanya berisi beberapa orang lebih baik tidur di atas lantai bersama dengan semua orang katanya lebih terasa kebersamaannya.

Tempat tidur futon* yang dijejer rapi diatas lantai pun sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak ada yang berebut sudah diberi nomor sesuai tempat duduk di bis tadi. Dan Jihoon harus rela tidur ditengah-tengah genk nya Seungkwan lagi.

"Wow, kau tidur di tengah-tengah mereka.." komentar Wonwoo

"Kalau ada apa-apa padaku, tunjukkan surat wasiatku yang ada di laci ya?" sahut Jihoon.

Karena tidak menemukan kegiatan yang menarik Jihoon hanya terduduk di sisi ruangan sembari menyiapkan baju gantinya, tidak punya seseorang untuk diajak pergi bersama di saat seperti ini memang kurang menguntungkan.

Iseng dia membuka ponselnya, dan dia melihat ada satu pesan dia yakin bukan dari mamanya, karena mamanya tidak akan repot menulis pesan dia akan langsung menelpon. otomatis Jihoon tahu kalau itu dari nomor baru di ponselnya.

Wonwoo mendekat ingin melihat apa isi pesannya, sementara Jihoon tidak ingin membukanya karena apapun isinya dia tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya.

"Buka saja... dari Mingyu ya..."

"Kau saja yang balas sana..."

"Kalau aku bisa, aku bukan hanya membalas pesannya aku bahkan akan menghabiskan hari dengannya"

Dasar hantu satu ini sungguh merepotkannya, tapi Jihoon penasaran kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat hantu lain, biasanya di penginapan tua seperti banyak yang seperti itu. yang dia lihat hanya Wonwoo saja.

Dengan ragu Jihoon membuka pesan itu dan memang benar-benar dari Mingyu.

 _;Bagaimana wisatamu? kalau tidak menyenangkan itu berarti kau sedang sendirian dan tidak berkumpul bersama teman sekelasmu. sesekali cobalah berbicara dengan mereka tanyakan apa kesukaan mereka.._

"Dia ini apa? Peramal? Motivator?" Belum sempat menyelesaikan membaca pesannya, Jihoon langsung menanyakannya pada Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum karena Jihoon sedang kesal atas tebakan Mingyu yang 101% benar.

 _... Berbicara kepada orang lain itu bisa mengurangi depresi..._

"Aku bahkan tidak depresi"

 _... lalu jagalah kondisi baikmu ini, kau tidak tahu kapan kau tiba-tiba memburuk lagi. jangan jajan sembarangan. dan balas sms ini hanya oke pun tidak apa.;_

"Kenapa dia jadi seperti mamaku, kau menyukai orang yang seperti ini?"

Jihoon terus mengomel kepada ponselnya dan juga Wonwoo dalam satu waktu, dia tidak jadi membalas pesan itu.

"Itu artinya dia perhatian padamu"

"Kenapa dia perhatian padaku, tahu apa dia soal aku. Sudah aku mau mengantri depan kamar mandi saja. kalau dia menelpon kamu saja yang angkat.."

Jihoon meninggalkan tasnya dan mengambil baju ganti dan segera menuju ke tempat pemandian, sementara Wonwoo malah kaget pasalnya selama dia mengikuti bocah itu tidak pernah dia menampilkan ekspressi selain ekspressi datarnya, baru kali ini dia melihat Jihoon merasa kesal dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

Setelah Jihoon selesai mandi dia berniat untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan dirinya, tetapi saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya terlihatlah keadaan semrawut dan keributan tiada tara itu, kamarnya sudah penuh sesak tidak hanya orang dari kelasnya bahkan dari kelas sebelah pun ikut membuat keributan disana.

Bantal yang tadi sudah tertata rapi diatas futon kini sudah dilempar kesana kemari. Pupus sudah harapan untuk tidur dengan tenang, kenapa anak-anak ini penuh banyak semangat dan seperti tidak merasa lelah setelah perjalanan selama itu.

Terpaksa dia harus menunggu mereka terlelap dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama Jihoon tidak yakin mereka akan segera terlelap bisa saja mereka begadang sampai malam. berbeda sekali dengan kamar perempuan yang hanya terdengar beberapa suara tertawa yang lirih dan membiarkan teman yang lain istirahat dengan tenang. Tidak mungkin dia numpang tidur disana.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak mau cerita tentang dirimu atau tentang Mingyu itu atau tentang siapapun.. aku sedang bosan..."

Jihoon duduk di salah satu teras belakang penginapan itu, walau tidak sepi betul tapi masih bisa lebih baik daripada kamarnya. Bahkan Jihoon sempat kepikiran untuk tidur disini kalau seandainya teman sekamarnya tidak berhenti membuat kegaduhan.

"Ceritakan dari pertama kali kalian bertemu juga tidak apa..."

Tapi tidak ada jawaban disana, dan ternyata sedari tadi Jihoon benar-benar sendirian dia pikir Wonwoo ada di belakangnya.

Dari kejauhan Jihoon bisa melihat Jisoo sedang berjalan di lorong dan sepertinya sedang mengechek keadaan teman-temannya jadi orang paling sibuk pun pada akhirnya akan sama seperti Jihoon, tidak bisa menikmati liburan ini.

"Kau seperti bicara sendiri... bagaimana kalau mereka salah paham padamu dan menganggapmu punya teman imajinasi..."

Jisoo tanpa basa-basi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jihoon.

Terlihat Jisoo masih banyak hal yang haru dilakukannya dan dia memilih untuk duduk sebentar di sini untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sebentar saja.

"Kenapa masih disini? aku keliling untuk mengechek apakah kalian semua sudah tidur.."

"Salahkan orang-orang di kamarku.."

"Aku tidak akan melarang kalian membuat ribut asalkan tidak keluyuran entah kemana dan kami tidak bisa menemukan..."

Entah kenapa susah sekali untuk meneruskan pembicaraan seperti ini, Jihoon jarang diberi perhatian jadi dia tidak terlalu perduli bagaimana cara orang memandangnya.

"Yasudah, setelah ini segeralah kembali ke kamarmu..." Jisoo berdiri dan melepas jaketnya untuk di pakaikan pada Jihoon "...jangan terlalu lama disini, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu".

Jihoon hanya bisa menatap punggungnya Jisoo yang pergi lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, Kenapa orang sebaik itu dibilang tidak baik untuknya. memangnya tahu apa Wonwoo soal dia. apa hal yang dilakukannya sampai dia dibilang untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Selang beberapa waktu Jihoon berdiri dari tempatnya dan melihat keadaan kamarnya apakah sudah tenang, dia membuka pintu perlahan sepertinya sudah tenang dan banyak yang sudah tertidur rasanya mereka seperti diberi obat penenang, bahkan tadi Jihoon tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dengan tenaga seperti itu mereka akan tertidur.

Walaupun sepertinya ruangan ini jadi lebih banyak orang dari jumlah anggota kelasnya. Jihoon tidak bisa menemukan tempat tidurnya tadi hampir di setiap sudut ada yang sudah tergeletak tidak beraturan disana.

Dia melihat di pojokan, tempat dia meletakkan tasnya tadi sudah ada Wonwoo yang berdiam diri disana. rasanya dia jadi seperti hantu penunggu saja sukanya di pojokan.

Jihoon dengan susah payah melewati lautan manusia itu untuk menuju ke tempat kosong di pojokan, dia bisa tidur disana beralaskan tasnya.

"Dari tadi kau ada disini?"

"Kau kan menyuruhku menunggu telepon dari Mingyu.."

"Aku terus berbicara sendirian semenjak tadi.."

"Apa bedanya, walau kau berbicara padaku mereka juga melihatmu bicara sendirian.."

Sementara Jihoon terus berbincang-bincang dengan Wonwoo, ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Lee Chan tidak sengaja terbangun, walau suara Jihoon tidak terlalu keras dan terdengar seperti bebisik. Tapi ini malam hari yang sangat sunyi bahkan suara sekecil apapun bisa membangunkanmu.

Chan segera membangunkan Seungkwan yang tertidur memakai tangan Hansol sebagai bantal. Seungkwan mengerang sebentar lalu melihat keadaan masih gelap karena ini belum pagi dia memutuskan tidak menghiraukan Chan.

"Seungkwan bangun... Hansol-ah..." Kini Chan mencoba membangunkan ke duanya.

"Chan bisa besok pagi saja... ini masih tengah malam..." Ujar Hansol malas. Karena terlalu jengkel membangunkan mereka Chan langsung saja menempatkan kedua tangannya di kelopak mata Seungkwan dan memaksanya terbuka.

"Lihat Jihoon, apa yang dia lakukan. kau benar, dia punya kelainan. dia bicara sendiri sekarang"

Dalam kegelapan seperti ini tidak terlalu terlihat kalau kau bergerak, dan Jihoon sedang menghadap tembok.

"Lee Chan... kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku beristirahat..." Seungkwan jengkel dan terbangun. Dan langsung melihat pandangan Lee Chan menuju. Tapi tidak terdengar percakapan saat Seungkwan ikut fokus. "Tidak ada apa-apa. dan kau membangungkanku di tengah malam..."

"Tapi tadi dia berbicara sendirian di pojok sana"

"Mungkin dia sedang menelpon seseorang.. lebih baik kau tidur Chan, mungkin kau ngelindur.."

"Tapi aku dengar sendiri-"

"Ayo tidur..." Seungkwan menariknya untuk tidur lagi dan mendekapnya supaya tidak mengganggu dia lagi nanti.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Mereka berada di sebuah Amusement Park yang sangat ramai apalagi musim liburan seperti lokasinya pun strategis berada di dekat pantai dan banyak wahana yang menarik tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan musim liburan.

Kebanyakan wahana sudah dipadati keramaian. ah bagi Jihoon ini ramai yang bertambah ramai. Teman sesekolahnya saja sudah banyak, kini makin banyak lagi orangnya.

Dia hanya berputar-putar saja sesekali duduk di tepian karena lelah berjalan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok Seokmin lengkap dengan kedua anteknya. datang mendekatinya. Jihoon langsung mengechek sakunya dia hanya membawa sedikit uang. Jihoon berniat pergi dari pandangan mereka tapi sebelum itu terjadi Seokmin sudah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jihoon supaya tidak kabur.

"Kulihat kau hanya sendirian saja. Ayo bersenang-senang bersama kami. " Tanpa persetujuan dia langsung diseret saja.

Jisoo yang melihat itu lalu mendekati mereka berempat.

"Jihoon-ah.. "

Jihoon menoleh dan melihat ada Jisoo ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kabur dari mereka sebelum dia diapa-apakan.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu berkeliling bersamaku.."

"Dia akan berkeliling bersama kami. " Belum sempat Jisoo melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah dipotong Seokmin terlebih dahulu "Kau kan bilang ingin berjalan-jalan bersama kami.. ya kan Jihoon..?" Tanya Seokmin dengan nada datar yang ada sedikit mengancam.

"Aku..."

.

TBC

.

Menurut Vote kemarin yang menang antara JiYoung (SoonHoon) dan Jigyu (MinHoon)... daripada milih salah satu gimana kalo sama dua-duanya aja, #PlayerJihoon.

Untuk sementara mari kita nikmati alur yang membingungkan ini dan bersabar soal kopel yang nggak ter-reveal dulu. daripada kita ributin kopel kan.. disaat kita war antara JiJi, JiYoung, JiGyu.. ntar kalo yang dapet malah seokmin kan plot twist banget.. nggak tega sih.

Pembaca disini sadis-sadis ya.. seneng nya malah Jihoon disiksa. Dia kan bukan orang maso yang suka disiksa. #MasoHoon

Chapter ini pendek.

Terima kasih saran, kritik dan komentar yang masuk, semuanya bikin saya tahu kesalahan saya dimana dan tidak lupa bikin mood up saya balik #jogetcheerup!

Sebenernya pengen bales satu-satu lewat PM, tapi lupa mulu... faktor U kali ya..#Usia

RnR dan FnF.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jihoon-ah.. "

Jihoon menoleh dan melihat ada Jisoo ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kabur dari mereka sebelum dia diapa-apakan.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu berkeliling.."

"Dia akan berkeliling bersama kami. " Belum sempat Jisoo melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah dipotong Seokmin terlebih dahulu "Kau kan bilang ingin berjalan-jalan bersama kami.. ya kan Jihoon..?" Tanya Seokmin dengan nada datar yang ada sedikit mengancam.

"Benarkah?" pasti Jisoo.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

 **EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 07

.

.

"Aku akan bersama mereka saja, lagipula kamu sepertinya masih ada banyak hal yang harus kamu tangani.."

Saat mengatakan itu Jihoon tidak berani menatap mata Jisoo.

Dan Seokmin segera menariknya pergi meninggalkan Jisoo sendirian.

"Pilihan yang bagus, andai kamu milih dia. aku nggak tahu kamu masih bisa makan dengan nikmat atau tidak malam ini." Ujar Seokmin. "Ja mari kita bersenang-senang.."

Jihoon hanya tidak ingin dia terluka parah dan mengakibatkan semua orang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini.

Jihoon seperti dalam istana yang dijaga seekor naga, menunggu pangeran berkuda putih menyelamatkannya tapi saat pangeran itu datang karena tidak mau pangeran itu terluka Jihoon memilih tinggal bersama sang naga saja.

Yang dimaksud bersenang-senang disini lebih tepatnya adalah hanya mereka yang berkeliling dan menyuruh Jihoon ini itu termasuk membawa barang-barang mereka dan disuruh membelikan mereka apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Dan bahkan Jun menyuruhnya untuk membeli rokok, tapi Jihoon beralasan kalau rokok tidak akan dijual kepada anak dibawah umur sepertinya.

"Yasudah sana beli coke untukku dan Jun, Soonyoung kau mau apa?" tanya Seokmin. Soonyoung hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan tidak ingin. Dia sepertinya mabuk dan mual karena beberapa wahana ekstrim yang dia naiki.

Sepeninggal Jihoon akhirnya Jun dan Seokmin memutuskan pergi untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan stress mereka sementara waktu, meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian dengan kantong kreseknya.

Tidak begitu lama Jihoon kembali dengan 2 kaleng minuman, dan satu botol minuman isotonik ditangannya.

"Ini untuk mengganti cairan tubuhmu. kau muntah terus dari tadi.." Jihoon segera menyerahkannya dan Soonyoung merasa haus jadi dia langsung terima. "Terimakasih" ujarnya lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melawan lagi, akhir-akhir ini?. Seokmin terkadang sudah keterlaluan.."

"Dia biasanya memang seperti itu yang tidak biasanya itu kamu. Setelah semua yang kamu lakukan kenapa kamu perduli padaku." Jihoon santai saja menjawabnya dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan keberadaan Wonwoo yang bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku" gumamnya "Saat itu aku hanya tidak tahu keadaan sebenarnya.. untuk tetap bersama sahabatmu terkadang kau harus bertindak seperti yang mereka lakukan.." Yah memang dia sebenarnya tidak punya dendam khusus ke Jihoon dia hanya mendengar semuanya dari Seokmin dan Jun. Soonyoung baru pindah ke daerah ini saat dia semester dua kelas 3 smp.

Mereka hanya mengambil orang yang terlihat lemah untuk menjadi mangsa mereka dan Jihoon adalah sasaran tepat. Tidak punya teman, tidak punya pembela dan tidak ingin melawan hanya terkadang bicaranya terkesan melawan tapi sebatas itu.

"Boleh aku tahu keadaan seperti apa yang kau maksud ?"

Soonyoung ragu menyampaikan alasannya, ada banyak hal yang ingin dia konfirmasikan kebenarannya sampai bingung mulai menanyakan yang mana.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti.."

Seokmin dan Jun sudah kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul, dan Soonyoung langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jihoon, dia tidak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

Akhirnya mereka menuju wahana yang tidak mengganggu organ pencernaan Soonyoung, Mereka menuju rumah hantu dan berencana mengganggu temen-temen lainnya disana. Selain tukang bully mereka juga jail.

Dengan anggota tambahan Jihoon.

Melihat antrian sepanjang itu mereka jadi malas untuk mengantri dan karena mereka membawa Jihoon kenapa tidak memanfaatkannya saja.

"Sana antri ... untuk bagian kita juga.." Suruh Seokmin dan Jihoon langsung antri di belakang teman perempuan sekolahnya. "Aku mau membeli sesuatu dulu.. " yang dimaksud Seokmin adalah menemukan orang lain yang membelikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu.." pamit Jun, yang dimaksud itu merokok di kamar mandi, walau ini bukan di sekolah lagi tapi kalau ada yang melapor apalagi dia masih memakai atribut sekolah dan dia dibawah umur dia masih bisa ditindak.

Soonyoung sebenarnya ikut mengantri tapi karena dia mual terus, dan teman perempuan mereka tidak mau terkena muntahan saat mengantri dia disuruh menjauh.

"Mereka tidak memukulimu, tumben?"

Jihoon pura-pura membuka ponselnya karena mendengar suara Wonwoo tidak mungkin dia menjawabnya secara langsung. akan ada berapa banyak pasang mata yang menganggapnya aneh. Setidaknya banyak orang yang berbicara pada telepon genggam mereka.

* * *

"Mereka mungkin sudah bosan melakukannya, sudah tidak menemukan kesenangan disana..."

"Kau menganggap dirimu apa? pemuas mereka?"

"Kenapa aku jadi terdengar buruk seperti itu?"

Setelah lama mengantri berpanas-panasan dan beberapa kali ditatap karena ketahuan berbicara sendiri akhirnya sudah tiba gilirannya dan karena yang lain belum datang dia beberapa kali mendahulukan orang lain di belakangnya, kalau dia meninggalkan mereka sendirian masuk bisa-bisa di disuruh antri lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membalas mereka didalam sana? aku bisa melakukannya untukmu.." ujar Wonwoo, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa juga Jihoon masuk ke rumah hantu kalau selama ini dia selalu bersama hantu sungguhan. untung saja bentuk Wonwoo masih normal seperti manusia lainnya tidak ada kepala naga atau kaki kuda atau telinga dan gigi runcing. hanya dia nampak hitam di seluruh badannya.

"Aku sudah menurutimu untuk tidak bersama Jisoo dan menahan diri untuk bersama tiga orang itu... sekarang bisa kau dengarkan aku.. tidak ada memasuki tubuhku dan mengerjai orang lain oke?"

Wonwoo langsung lemas, dia tahu kalau diantara tiga orang itu ada yang sangat ketakutan ditempat seperti ini dan tidak berani mengatakannya.

Setelah mereka berkumpul dan memasuki rumah hantu Jihoon hampir bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya dia tidak mau dipukuli didalam dan tidak ada yang pernah menemukan tubuhnya, ternyata Seokmin dan Soonyoung sangat takut dengan kegelapan dan suasana seram seperti ini, singkatnya mereka hanya takut pada hantu dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Bahkan Soonyoung makin mual saat hantu settingan itu mulai menemui mereka dan Jun hanya bisa jengah dengan kelakuan teman-temannya, sementara Jihoon hanya mengikuti mereka dengan diam. bagaimana bisa mengerjai orang kalau mereka sudah K.O begini.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya menuju tempat istirahat mereka, Jihoon mendapat telepon dan mamanya dan dia memutuskan menrimanya di luar saja, kalau di dalam ruangan pasti berisik, dan sebelum dia mengangkat telponnya dia memergoki Seungkwan sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya disekitar penginapan itu.

Dan sepertinya mereka berdebat panjang sampai akhirnya terjadilah Seungkwan tiba-tiba ditampar dan dijambak sambil terus dimaki-maki. Seungkwan tidak membalas melainkan terus melindungi dirinya.

Jihoon tidak bisa langsung melerai mereka, dia tidak tahu permasalahannya dan siapa perempuan itu bagaimana kalau anggota keluarganya.

Tapi perasaan ragu-ragu itu hilang saat perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam tasnya dan segera ingin menikam Seungkwan yang sudah tersungkur di tanah.

Jihoon tidak bisa diam saja, walau itu Seungkwan—orang yang membencinya—sekalipun rasanya tetap tidak tega. dia punya banyak kehidupan yang menyenangkan dibanding kehidupannya.

"Wonwoo, jangan hentikan aku.."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak merespon apapun.

Jihoon segera berlari dan langsung menabrak wanita itu untuk menjauhi Seungkwan mengakibatkan Jihoon dan wanita itu tersungkur dengan bunyi benturan yang keras antara aspal-kepala-dan tembok sisi jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. anak nakal.."

Wanita itu mendorong Jihoon menjauhi dirinya karena sedang dilahap emosi dia mencari pisaunya yang tadi sempat terlempar cukup jauh. Setelah mendapatkannya kini giliran Jihoon yang ditodongnya, entah alasan apa wanita ini kenapa bisa senekat ini apa sebenarnya masalahnya.

"Hah.. kau menggangguku.. biar aku merobek perutmu sedikit..."

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh keluar malam-malam sendirian dan mengganggu urusan orang lain..."

Seungkwan segera merobohkan wanita itu sekali lagi dan menarik Jihoon -lebih tepatnya menyeret- sebelum wanita itu berhasil mendapatkannya dan segera membawanya lari dari tempat itu, karena kalau mereka teruskan salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan keduanya akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan hebat diakibatkan dari luka tikam. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah gelap mata.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dan cukup aman mereka menghentikan langkah lari mereka, berlari di malam hari bukan perkara mudah oksigen tidak mudah didapat dan membuat paru-paru lebih cepat merasa sesak.

"Bodoh.. aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu karena aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. kau pikir menyenangkan direndahkan olehmu"

"Tapi aku—"

Seungkwan berlari meninggalkan Jihoon yang kesakitan karena memar di kepalanya sekarang bertambah.

Sepertinya Jihoon mengingat kata-kata itu seperti tidak asing dan seseorang pernah mengatakannya. Dia ingat kalau keningnya terluka dan kini darahnya mengalir sampai ke matanya, langsung mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu diselipkannya di kantong celananya.

Sedikit menekannya supaya lebih cepat berhenti, gawat kalau sampai dia kehilangan banyak darah apalagi dengan luka yang sukar menutup. Kepala Jihoon pusing dan kakinya sepertinya tidak kuat menyangga tubuhnya tapi dia tidak bisa kembali ke dalam penginapan dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah, Jihoon hanya berharap itu orang yang bisa menolongnya bukan wanita itu lagi yang masih mengejar.

"Ya, kenapa kau cemen sekali..."

Suara lelaki, lebih tepatnya suara Seokmin yang sudah akrab di telinga Jihoon. posisi mereka cukup dekat tapi karena jalanan yang menanjak jadi hanya Jihoon yang bisa melihat kebawah, ditambah lagi lampu jalan sedang redup.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan mual seperti ini.. aku tidak bisa naik benda yang bergerak secepat itu.."

"Kau juga muntah saat hantu itu menakutimu.."

"Aku hanya mual melihat penampilannya.."

Sekarang dari kegelapan terlihat tiga orang disekitar sana, dua orang sedang membantu seorang lagi yang mengalami mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jun hanya diam sambil mengurut tengkuk Soonyoung dan tangan satunya sudah siap minyak kayu putih. dan mereka bertiga menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah melihat ada keramain yang mendekati tempat mereka padahal mereka sudah sembunyi ke tempat yang cukup gelap supaya tidak ketahuan.

Ada guru BP mereka, ada Hong Jisoo dan beberapa anggota osis, tiga orang itu sedang tidak melakukan pelanggaran jadi mereka bertanya-tanya apakah mereka datang untuk memergoki pelanggaran mereka.

Tapi mereka dilewati begitu saja dan terus menjauh, jadi mereka sedang mencari apa mereka tidak mendengar ada keributan apa-apa sedari tadi. dan saat Seokmin menanyakan pada seseorang yang mengikuti dibelakang anggota osis dia bilang ada orang yang bertengkar dan membawa senjata tajam.

Akhirnya ketiga orang yang penasaran juga mengikuti tujuan mereka untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Belum tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka melihat seorang murid mereka yang digotong kembali ke penginapan dan dalam keadaan bersimbah darah mukanya ditutup jaket milik Jisoo yang kini membopongnya.

Sang guru BP menemukan sebilah pisau tidak jauh dari sana dan mereka tidak menemukan perempuan itu disekitar sana.

.

.

.

Keributan pun langsung terjadi, Jihoon segera dilarikan ke klinik terdekat dan guru-guru langsung mengumpulkan muridnya untuk menanyakan apakah mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang keributan ini.

Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, dan Seungkwan pun sepertinya tidak ingin diketahui tapi jika Jihoon bicara dia harus terima konsekuensinya.

Teman-teman Seungkwan tahu kalau masalah ini berhubungan dengannya secara tidak langsung Seungkwan lah yang melukai Jihoon.

Soonyoung langsung mendatangi Seungkwan sepertinya banyak yang bilang kalau anak yang terluka karena hampir dibunuh seorang psychopath dari kelas yang sama dengan Seungkwan, dan Soonyoung memprediksi itu adalah Jihoon karena dari baju yang dia pakai dan bentuk tubuh saat di bawa tadi, dan sekarang juga tidak ada Jihoon yang berkumpul di ruang perkumpulan.

"Kau, ikut aku sebentar.!"

Seungkwan ditarik ke tempat dimana mereka bisa membicarakan hal ini lebih privasi. tapi mereka tidak benar-benar berdua, Teman-teman baik mereka juga ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Katakan bukan kau yang menyebabkan keributan ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kalau kau tidak mau bilang aku akan melapor pada guru" ancam Soonyoung yang kini sudah menyudutkan Seungkwan, tidak ada yang aneh dengan rasa ingin tahu mereka yang aneh adalah kenapa Soonyoung terlihat marah, Dia marah pada apa.

Seokmin langsung memundurkan Soonyoung dan membiarkan Seungkwan menjelaskannya tanpa tekanan.

"Wanita itu hendak membunuhku, TAPI INI BUKAN SEPENUHNYA SALAHKU AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYURUHNYA ADA DISANA..KALIAN TIDAK BISA HANYA MENYALAHKANKU"

Itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya, Seokmin dan Jun bahkan masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa berhubungan dengan Seungkwan.

"Tenanglah Seungkwan, dan ceritakan dari awal pelan-pelan oke.." Ujar Seokmin sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Kau juga Soonyoung kau ini kenapa? duduklah kita bisa bicara pelan-pelan. kau membuat Seungkwan ketakutan.."

Akhirnya mereka berenam, duduk melingkar dan pelan-pelan mendengar penjelasan Seungkwan yang tidak semua dijelaskan hanya diambil beberapa. dia tidak menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dan hubungannya dengan perempuan itu.

.

.

.

Selama proses dia dipindahkan dari tempat ditemukan sampai ke klinik Jihoon terus tersadar. Lagi-lagi dia berhutang budi karena merepotkan Jisoo dari membopongnya sampai sekarang menemaninya disini.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin dirujuk ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jisoo saat Jihoon memaksa kembali ke tempat penginapan mereka, karena lukanya juga sudah di perban.

Saat sang guru menanyainya soal insiden itu, Jihoon hanya menjawab itu adalah serangan acak dari seorang psikopat yang mungkin sial dan dia jadi sasarannya.

Guru Mereka sudah melapor pada polisi setempat, supaya penjagaan juga diperketat di daerah sekitar terutama daerah sekitar penginapan yang banyak pengunjung berdatangan.

Sekembalinya di ruangannya Jihoon mulai tidak terbiasa ditatap se-intens itu dia tahu semua orang ingin menanyainya, dan mengutuknya dilain sisi karena sekali lagi dia merebut perhatian Jisoo. bahkan tidak sedikit yang menginginkan menggantikan tempat Jihoon diserang supaya bisa diperhatikan Jisoo sampai seperti itu.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana ketakutan dan rasanya hampir jadi korban pembunuhan itu bagaimana.

Seungkwan langsung mendatangi Jihoon dan memeluknya mencoba menanyakan apakah dia terluka, atau dimana dia sakit.

"Kau tidak apa? mana yang sakit?." Seungkwan terus memeluknya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya seolah dia khawatir yang sangat berlebihan.

Jihoon hanya menggeleng.

"Jisoo-hyung, kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu. Jihoon, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." ujar Seungkwan. mendengar itu Jisoo berfikir tidak seharusnya dia berada disana dan hanya menunggu Jihoon, sekarang karena teman sekelasnya sudah menawarkan diri jadi dia bisa meninggalkan Jihoon dengan tenang.

"Yasudah. tolong awasi dia ya? kalau ada yang tidak mengerti kau bisa tanya padaku atau pada Kim-Seonsaeng.."

"Pasti"

Seungkwan mengangguk antusias, setelah itu Jisoo pergi dari sana.

Setelah tidak terlihat lagi sosok itu, Seungkwan langsung melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Jihoon menjauh. wajah nya kembali tidak antusias.

"Jangan salah paham, aku melakukannya supaya dia tidak menjagamu disini. dan aku ingin menanyaimu tentang apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan pada dewan guru."

Seungkwan ingin menyeretnya untuk bertemu dengan kelompok Seokmin di halaman belakang dan menginterogasinya bersama supaya dia tidak disalahkan terus. tapi Seungchol yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan tangan Seungkwan yang menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Bisa kau lakukan besok pagi, ini sudah malam dan Jihoon butuh istirahat." Ujar Seungchol, Seungkwan berdecak sebal dan dia hendak pergi menjauh tapi dihentikan Seungchol untuk kedua kalinya "Kau juga mau kemana? istirahatlah kau nampak lebih kelelahan dan kesakitan dari Jihoon.." itu ditujukan untuk Seungkwan.

Seungkwan terdiam hatinya merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya sesak antara bahagia dan ingin menangis. orang yang dari dulu selalu disukainya tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun melirik Seungkwan kini tahu keadaan Seungkwan bahkan kebanyakan orang tidak menyadarinya.

Malam kedua dikamar itu lebih tenang, bahkan sangat tenang.

Bahkan Seungkwan yang menangis terisak dengan ditutup selimut masih bisa terdengar, apalagi Jihoon tertidur di belakang punggung Seungkwan tepat.

"Seungkwan, kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku sedang ingin bersin tapi tidak bisa. jangan bicara padaku."

Mereka terdiam lagi, Jihoon tiba-tiba tidak bisa tidur.

"Kenapa kau begitu beruntung, kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah."

Jihoon memiringkan tubuhnya dan menghadap punggung Seungkwan, Dia masih tetap menangis.

"Aku yang berusaha sekeras ini tidak pernah mendapatkannya.. kenapa perhatian mereka selalu tertuju padamu?. apa aku harus sakit sepertimu dan tidak punya seorang teman pun baru mereka bisa melihatku?."

Chan dan Hansol sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya bahkan tubuh mereka sudah tertutup sempurna oleh selimut.

"Apa yang salah denganku? apa aku memang tidak pantas, lalu kehidupan yang pantas untukku itu seperti apa?"

Jihoon tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"... Bahkan karmaku sudah datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, dia mengintaiku dan bersiap membunuhku kapan saja.."

Perempuan tadi kah karma yang dimaksud.

"Ya!, kenapa kau hanya diam saja.."

Seungkwan berbalik memastikan Jihoon tidak ketiduran mendengar ucapannya tadi. dan Jihoon hanya bisa menatap balik, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah orang sedekat ini.

"Kau tadi melarangku berbicara padamu.."

"Ohh bagus kau menggunakan kata-kataku untuk menyerangku balik.." Seungkwan kembali memunggungi Jihoon. "..Bagus aku harap kau menurutiku juga untuk menghilang besok pagi.. aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi.."

Hening sangat lama.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungiku.."

.

.

.

TBC

 **Bisa dibilang ini adalah chapter titik balik semuanya, dan secara serentak terjadi dalam satu chapter. ingin berangsur-angsur tapi nanti malah akan menghabiskan lebih banyak lagi chapter.**

 **Pibesdey buat cintaku..si mata sipit yah telat kan nggak papa ketimbang nggak kan..**

 **#HAPPYHOSHIDAY**

 **Dan permintaan Jihoon disiksa masih terus berdatangan. katanya kalau Jihoon nggak disiksa kayak ada yang kurang. #ditendang**

 **Ntaran aja kalo udah lebaran baru minta maaf, sekarang siksa yang banyak dulu. pasti dimaafin kok sama Jihoon paling ntar di sambit gitar sekalian pabriknya. #apaini?**

 **Syedih karena kombek mereka pas music live nya tanpa Wonu,, moga tetep bisa asia tour kesian kan pensnya udah nungguin, yah tapi karena demi kesehatan dia juga... parah banget ya sampe dua bulan gitu masih belum pulih? maklum saya cuma orang yang sakitnya paling masuk angin sama maag biasa yang diminumin prom*g juga udah sembuh, besok udah bisa ketawa-ketiwi lagi.. #stop curhat**

 **Terima kasih saran, kritik dan komentar yang masuk, semuanya bikin saya tahu kesalahan saya dimana dan tidak lupa bikin mood saya up #masihjogetcheerup! Mohon kritiknya lagi. chap ini agak lumayan panjang.  
**

 **#LagiMenikmatiLoveLetterMVSiapaTahuBuatAsupan**

 **And Last**

 **Just**

 **RnR.**


	8. Chapter 8

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 08

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka dibangunkan untuk segera bersiap-siap karena mereka akan menuju ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya dan setelah itu langsung bertolak pulang ke sekolah.

Seluruh murid langsung mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Bagi yang sudah selesai menunggu teman lainnya di dalam bis supaya tidak banyak yang berkeliaran dan akan menghambat waktu mereka.

Saat Jihoon ingin duduk di bangkunya dia terkejut karena Seungkwan sudah duduk disana, bangku yang memang seharusnya miliknya tapi sempat ditukar dengan Chan.

"Kenapa berdiri saja. kau tidak mau duduk disebelahku? yasudah sewa jet pribadi sendiri sana.."

Jihoon duduk dengan tenang, suasana canggung jadi terasa dua kali lipat. Dia merasa kalau Seungkwan terus menatapnya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa dan hanya bisa menatap saja.

"Aku boleh tahu. kamu ada masalah apa? sampai kau dalam bahaya seperti itu?"

Jihoon yang memulai pembicaraan, keadaan yang sangat langka. biasanya dia tidak begitu perduli. tapi saat melihat wajah Seungkwan yang seperti merasa banyak tertolong membuat Jihoon penasaran apa dia berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berbahaya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa dia hanya perempuan sakit jiwa yang gila harta.." Ujar Seungkwan sedikit menyembunyikan rasa takutnya hampir setiap hari dia dibuntuti dan hampir dibunuh. walau itu memang pantas untuknya yang selalu mengusik apa yang menjadi milik wanita itu.

Wonwoo berada diatas mereka berdua dan sepertinya dia bisa melihat sesuatu, sesuatu itu adalah kebenaran yang terjadi pada bocah yang bernama Seungkwan yang ternyata juga memiliki kehidupan yang cukup kelam dan terus ditutupinya.

Dan entah kenapa Jihoon juga bisa melihatnya melalui perantara Wonwoo, "Kau pasti orang yang kuat menghadapi dia setiap hari"

Seungkwan menatap Jihoon takut, apakah dia tahu kebenarannya.

Semenjak dia tidak pernah menyangkutkan namanya saat diinterogasi beberapa petugas keamanan, Seungkwan ingin berterimakasih padanya walau dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih kepada Jihoon harus seperti apa. Mungkin mulai mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan, menerima pikirannya dan menerima mengapa dia memperlakukan orang lain sedingin itu. lebih simple nya menjadi temannya.

"Katakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku?!"

.

.

.

;Hari ini pun kau tidak membalas pesanku?;

Mingyu terus menatap layar ponselnya lama, sejak kemarin dia terus mengirimkan pesan yang tak dibalas namun dia tidak menyerah. Selama ini dia mengetahui kalau Jihoon datang check-up dia hanya duduk termenung dan tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat dia sibuk dengan benda yang seperti itu.

Alasan menghubunginya terus menerus adalah memastikan kalau dia tetap hidup.

Seminggu yang lalu Mingyu sedang merasa ingin membersihkan mejanya atau lebih tepatnya hanya merapikan beberapa barang yang tidak pada tempatnya setelah dibersihkan dia menemukan secarik kertas yang ia tidak tahu itu apa dan dari siapa. dan saat membacanya dia langsung tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

Suratnya hanya berisi pesan singkat yang terdiri dari empat kata.

'Tolong Jaga anak ini'

Siapapun bisa saja menulisnya, dan sebagai seorang dokter dia memang harus menjaga banyak pasiennya, tapi tulisan tangan yang persis seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa ditiru semudah itu bahkan detail terkecil pun sama persis.

Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi membuat Mingyu sadar kalau anak itu memang benar-benar berhubungan dengan Wonwoo tapi kenapa harus anak itu. siapa sebenarnya dia? apa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo? Saudara Wonwoo ? adik Wonwoo?. Selama ini Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo sudah ditinggalkan keluarganya dan dia tidak tahu apapun saat ditanya dia anak ke berapa dari berapa bersaudara.

Dan dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia.

"Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu? sedang memikirkan apa?"

Teman seangkatan Mingyu yang juga bertugas di rumah sakit ini masuk ke ruangan dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang memandang kosong di mejanya.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Temannya langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja Mingyu. Dan segera setelah itu Mingyu diijinkan bertanya apapun yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Aku pernah memiliki orang yang spesial dalam hidupku, dan kematian telah merenggutnya. Sekarang dia kembali dalam bentuk orang lain. Apa aku harus mempercayai begitu saja atau menanyakan apa tujuannya berpura-pura seperti itu?"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar beberapa saat semua sedang berpikir. Kemudian salah satu memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Kurasa daripada menanyakan pada orang lain, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri sampai sebesar apa kau mempercayai semua ini?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecut pada akhirnya dia harus mencari tahunya sendiri, anak itu terlihat tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain yang tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya tapi kalau kau bisa membuka sedikit saja sisanya akan dia lakukan untukmu. Apapun yang sedang terjadi pertama-tama Mingyu harus mengetahui kebenaran dari anak ini dari riwayatnya terlebih dulu.

.o0o.

"Dia ini orang yang cukup presisten juga ya?"

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya, adalah Museum Nasional Seni Modern dan Kontemporer yang terletak di daerah yang bernuansa pendidikan. Jihoon memeriksa ponselnya sekali lagi dan tetap saja si Mingyu itu mengiriminya pesan.

"Balas saja,"

"Dia akan menambah intensitas mengirim pesan padaku kalau aku sampai membalasnya."

Jihoon sampai heran dia merasa dijodohkan dengan Mingyu, mungkin ini ulah Wonwoo saat memasuki raganya apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan Mingyu, Jihoon khawatir tubuhnya dibuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Ternyata kau punya benda yang dinamakan alat komunikasi. selama ini kami pikir kau itu cuma orang yang baru keluar dari gua atau alien antah berantah karena tidak membawanya kemana-mana?"

Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang itu lagi, ditambah Seungkwan mendekatinya apalagi yang mereka inginkan. Seokmin langsung merebut hp nya dan mengotak-atiknya dia melihat-lihat pesan yang ada didalam hanya ada pesan dari satu orang dan jumlahnya sangat banyak dan hanya ada di baris sebelah kiri saja itu berarti Jihoon tidak pernah membalasnya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? ada perlu denganku?" tanya Jihoon melihat kearah mereka bertiga dan sekarang ponselnya sudah berpindah tangan ke Soonyoung.

"Aku harus memastikanmu kau tidak ember dan menceritakan pada semua orang..." itu Seungkwan, Jihoon tahu apapun yang disembunyikan Seungkwan dan identitas wanita malam itu pun dia tahu bagaiman itu bisa terjadi jadi Seungkwan harus menjaga rahasianya atau dia akan dapat masalah.

Puas mendengar jawaban Seungkwan kini Jihoon beralih melihat Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang sepertinya tidak ada perlu dengannya, karena merasa ditatap tidak enak Seokmin langsung buka suara.

"Kenapa... tidak suka melihatku, aku hanya ingin menemani Seungkwan saja. aku penasaran kenapa kalian tiba-tiba begitu dekat ternyata kau mengancamnya dengan rahasianya.."

"Aku tidak mengancamnya, aku hanya tahu sedikit rahasianya." bela Jihoon.

"Ya, kau itu katakan apa kau memiliki semacam kekuatan super, kau tahu tiba-tiba kau jadi kuat dan bahkan mematahkan tangan Soonyoung kadang kau jadi anak anjing yang dibawakan balok saja sudah lari, dan sekarang kau mengetahui rahasia orang lain dengan mudah jangan bilang kau juga bisa melihat rahasiaku? katakan kau tidak melihatnya..." Paksa Seokmin, Jihoon langsung melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang ada diatas kepala Seokmin.

Mereka bertiga memfokuskan pada Jihoon yang melihat keatas dan mereka mengikutinya jangan-jangan anak ini memang bisa menerawang.

"Hidupmu membosankan dan hidup Soonyoung penuh dengan ketakutan.."

Jihoon ijin pergi setelah mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Soonyoung karena mereka disuruh untuk berkumpul di depan parkiran bis.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung masih tidak percaya, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya yang dikatakan Seungkwan bahwa Jihoon bisa melihat kedalam orang lain benar.

"Apa-apaan dia? memangnya kehidupan dia tidak lebih membosankan apa? aku masih sering bermain di luar rumah." bela Seokmin dia tidak mau menerimanya begitu saja. "Dia hanya menggertak, dia tidak tahu apapun"

Dan Soonyoung langsung terdiam mengakui itu memang benar.

.

.

.

Para murid dikumpulkan untuk di peringatkan karena setelah ini adalah jam bebas dan mereka boleh berkeliling dimanapun yang mereka mau tapi harus kembali 3 jam kemudian dan mereka harus tetap mentaati peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah dan sebentar lagi akan kedatangan dari sekolah lain dan dimohon untuk bekerja sama dan tidak membuat keributan dengan mereka.

Tidak sampai sejam mereka berkeliling dan Jihoon sudah melihat keributan yang dari tadi diwanti-wanti guru mereka untuk tidak dilakukan.

"Ayo kalau berani lawan saja, kau tidak tahu kalau teman ku ini pemegang sabuk hitam.." ujar Seokmin memprovokasi dan memajukan Soonyoung dan Jun.

Murid sekolah lain yang sepertinya adalah orang setipe dengan mereka bertiga-Seokmin dkk- yang hanya berpikir menggunakan otot mereka pun langsung saja terprovokasi dengan mudahnya.

Dan baku hantam tidak bisa dihindari lagi, atau lebih tepatnya mereka memang menginginkan itu terjadi. Jihoon melihatnya dari kejauhan semoga saja dia tidak ikut jadi sasaran karena memakai seragam yang sama dengan tiga orang yang menantang sepuluh orang lebih dari sekolah lain itu.

Saat Jihoon melangkah pergi tiba-tiba Seungkwan mendekatinya.

"Kau lihat apa serius sekali?"

"..." Jihoon diam tapi dia menunjuk kepada teman-temannya di sebrang sana.

"Ahh, mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh yang pernah hidup di dunia ini. jangan pernah mencoba mengehentikan mereka, biarkan saja mereka cepat punah dari dunia ini sehingga peradaban orang bodoh bisa berkurang di sekolah kita.." omel panjang lebar Seungkwan. Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mejauh dari keributan itu.

Lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti kali ini sepertinya dia dalam masalah, dia melihat Seungkwan di belakangnya sudah di seret dan dia terus meronta-ronta, dan kini giliran Jihoon ikut diseret ke dalam pertarungan mereka.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung langsung kaget segera menghentikan pukulan mereka, hampir saja mereka bisa menghabisi seluruh orang-orang dari sekolah lain tapi ternyata mereka memakai cara licik, mereka menyakiti orang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..? cepat lepaskan mereka!" Seokmin langsung menghampiri orang yang paling berkuasa yang sempat ambruk dan mengalami luka di pelipis dan bibirnya. bukannya takut tapi dia malah tersenyum sembari berdiri dan membersihkan debu di bajunya.

"Kami memang tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian, tapi kami bisa menyakiti kalian perlahan mereka akan kami sakiti dan mereka akan melapor pada guru kalau ini karena ulah kalian.. dan boom kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah.."

Seokmin lalu menghajarnya secara membabi buta, "Suruh mereka melepaskan!"

"Satu pukulanmu mendarat di wajahku adalah hal yang sama yang akan mereka terima" anak itu menunjuk ke Seungkwan yang kini sudah beberapa kali ditinju perutnya sementara Jihoon sudah terjungkal di tanah dan beberapa kali tubuh kecilnya diinjak-injak.

Soonyoung segera mengangkat ke dua tangannya pertanda dia tidak akan memukul lagi begitu juga dengan Seokmin dan Jun. Orang-orang yang mengepung mulai menarik Jihoon dari tanah dan menghentikan pukulan kepada Seungkwan.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, ternyata mereka menemukan kesenangang menyakiti secara fisik dan mental sekaligus jadi hanya Seungkwan yang dilepaskan sementara Jihoon masih dipegangi banyak orang dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai memukuli wajah Jihoon dan tidak lama sudah terlihat lemas dan hendak pingsan dengan wajah yang lebam dan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Soonyoung sudah tidak perduli lagi, mereka berani melanggar perjanjian yang mereka buat sendiri kini dia tidak perduli berapa orang yang dipukulinya dan memukulinya sekaligus, dia marah dan penuh emosi kedua temannya pun langsung membantunya dengan melindungi punggungnya.

"Kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa. Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu!"

Soonyoung mengambil batu disekitar nya dan segera memukulkannya kepada orang yang tadi memegang tangan kanan Jihoon, kepalanya menjadi sasaran. setelah berhasil melukai satu orang kini dia beralih kepada yang memegang tangan kirinya, dia melihat ada pisau yang di selipkan di balik seragam anak yang pingsan.

Dia hendak berlari menjauh tapi Soonyoung segera menjatuhkannya dan menindihnya dan mencekik lehernya dan menyiapkan pisau di tangan kirinya.

"Hentikan"

Suara amat kecil itu berhasil menghentikan Soonyoung, bukan hanya suara tapi kini sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Soonyoung ada seseorang yang kini sedang menenggelamkan wajah di punggungnya dan mencoba menghentikannya. Tangan kecil itu kini beralih dan merebut pisau itu dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin. "Kau tidak boleh mengotori tanganmu lebih dari ini.." ujar Jihoon pelan.

"Tapi, mereka... padamu.."

Jihoon terdiam sebentar dan sepertinya punggung Soonyoung terasa makin berat, apakah dia pingsan. tapi sedetik kemudian Jihoon bangkit dan segera menyingkirkan Soonyoung dari sana. anak yang sedari tadi menindihnya hendak menggapai pisau yang dibuang tadi untuk perlindungan tapi tangannya langsung diinjak Jihoon.

"Biar kutunjukkan pada kalian bocah, bagaimana cara bertarung yang benar.."

Seokmin, Jun dan Soonyoung kembali terperangah satu gerombolan itu kini telah sepenuhnya terkapar di tanah dan hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bisa membalas seramgan Jihoon yang ini, Seungkwan yang masih bersembunyi pun segera berlari dan meminta bantuan guru mereka.

.

.

.

Memasuki tahun ajaran baru, sistem perombakan isi kelas pun tidak terelakkan, dan di kelas ini Seungkwan hanya bisa melihat empat bangku kosong di belakang kelasnya, mereka semua terkena Skors berat dan untuk Jihoon dia kembali masuk rumah sakit. Mereka semua sudah naik ke kelas 3 dan yang masuk ke kelas ini adalah murid yang terkenal nakal dan nilai berada paling bawah.

Sementara Soonyoung sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah lengkap dengan seragamnya tapi saat gerbang ditutup dia tetap berada disana sepertinya menunggu seseorang.

Tidak berapa lama datanglah Seokmin dan Jun dengan pakaian biasa dan beberapa perban di beberapa sudut di wajahnya.

"Jun, kenapa lukamu jadi seluruh wajah seperti ini?" Tanya Soonyoung, Dan Jun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung yang mengusap luka-lukanya. Tidak ada yang menanyakan kenapa hanya Soonyoung yang memakai seragam sekolah, karena mereka sudah tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak bisa mengatakan pada orang tuanya kalau dia di-skors. Berbeda dengan Jun yang langsung menunjukkan surat pemberitahuannya dan alhasil dia dipukuli ayahnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, Bisa kita bicara mengenai masalah kemarin." ujar Seokmin menengahi, mereka bertiga ingin membicarakan masalah tentang Jihoon yang tiba-tiba bisa kembali menjadi orang yang kuat dan bisa menghabisi banyak orang sendirian. "Kau yakin dia punya semacam kekuatan?" tanyanya pada kedua temannya.

"Jangan-jangan dia hanya orang yang punya masa lalu lebih keras dari kita semua? kau tidak mau menyelidikinya? bagaimana kalau ternyata keluarganya adalah mafia atau gangster atau Yakuza mungkin?" Tambah Jun.

"Kalau dia punya keluarga gangster, kau yakin kita masih bisa hidup hari ini setelah semua yang kita lakukan.." Sanggah Soonyoung.

Mereka berdebat panjang dan bahkan hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan bisa membuat cerita fantasi baru, karena tidak menemukan titik terang dan akan lebih jelas lagi kalau mereka menyerah dan akan melanjutkan dengan menyeledikinya sendiri saja dari pada hanya ber-spekulasi.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Jihoon harus merasakan atmosfir ini lagi, Harus tinggal di kamar inap seperti ini dan makanan yang tidak terlalu berasa, membuatnya harus berabar. Sebenarnya dia ingin masuk sekolah dan memilih bangku di kelas barunya, dia sudah bersiap-siap akan memilih bangku paling belakang dan tidak mau bersebelahan dengan orang yang sok akrab tapi apalah daya dia harus siap bertempat dimana saja nanti yang masih kosong.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" itu Mingyu "Ternyata kau begitu rindu padaku ya, baru berapa minggu kau sudah kembali disini lagi.." ujarnya sambil mengechek alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuh Jihoon.

Jihoon hendak bangun sekedar menyandarkan punggungnya kebantalan untuk membuat kepala dan lehernya tegak tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa tidak bisa digerakkan, biasanya dia masih bisa untuk berguling kesana-kemari dan setelah diingat-ingat ternyata ini bukan karena penyakitnya yang bertambah parah dia lupa kalau dia juga ikut memukuli hampir semua murid sekolah sebelah kemarin.

"Jangan digerakkan dulu, kau tidak hanya membuat penyakitmu kambuh tapi juga menambah luka baru. sebentar lagi ada suster yang akan mengganti perbanmu.."

Mingyu terus berbicara dan Jihoon hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

Setelah disuntik obat penenang, Jihoon kembali bisa tidur kalau tidak dia pasti akan merasakan sakit yang hampir ada di seluruh tubuhnya.

Mingyu memandangnya dengan wajah serius.

"Benarkah kau itu Wonwoo? lalu kenapa dia tidak datang lagi? apa kau membuat seolah-olah ada Wonwoo disana? Apa Wonwoo hanya datang saat kau tidak sadar seperti ini? Atau mungkin agar Wonwoo bisa sepenuhnya disana sana kau harus tidak ada di dunia ini lagi?"

Semua pertanyaan Mingyu itu tidak pernah mendapat jawaban dari Jihoon, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarnya dan tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Kalau memang benar karena itu, mungkin cara satu-satunya memang membuatmu tidak sadar, atau bahkan..."

.o0o.

Seokmin dan Jun sedang berdiri di depan rumah sakit tempat Jihoon dirawat, bukannya mereka ingin menjenguknya mereka saja tidak tahu dan tidak perduli Jihoon dirawat dimana. Mereka tadi mengikuti Soonyoung yang tergesa-gesa pergi dengan alasan yang berbelit-belit, Dan Seokmin tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak pandai berbohong jadi mereka mengikutinya segera setelah dia pergi.

"Kau yakin dia menuju ke tempat ini?" tanya Seokmin. "Untuk apa dia ke rumah sakit? keluarganya juga tidak ada yang sakit.." Tambahnya lagi.

Jun langsung kepikiran sesuatu. "Jihoon..."

Seokmin langsung mengirim pesan ke Seungkwan dan menanyakan dimana rumah sakit tempat Jihoon dirawat.

Setelah mendapat balasan, Seokmin langsung mencocokkan nama rumah sakit itu dan nama rumah sakit yang di kirim Seungkwan.

Dan memang itu rumah sakit yang sama, sekarang mereka semakin curiga kenapa Soonyoung sampai repot-repot kemari dan bahkan dia terkesan lebih tahu segala sesuatu tentang Jihoon akhir-akhir ini.

"Junhui, ada sesuatu tentang Soonyoung yang tidak kita ketahui..."

"Lalu?."

"Cari tahu, dan kita selesaikan. semoga perkiraanku salah, bahwa Soonyoung mulai menyukai Jihoon"

"Kalau memang karena itu?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan kan.."

Lalu Jun tersenyum. Karena dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Pertanyaan, Apakah yang akan dilakukan Seokimin dan Jun setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya?**

 **A. Dicie-cien B. dimintain PJ [pajak jadian] C. ditikung D. isi sendiri,,,,**

 **Tolong ya, hantu disini jangan disamain sama Valak, Salak, Kolak Dsb. (dan segala bangsanya). ini bukan conjuring.**

 **Terus juga ada yang bilang gara-gara kesehatan wonu belum membaik. baca di-ff ini dia jadi hantu takut jadi pertanda /getok pala sama tanah 7 kali/ amit-amit jangan. wonusehat wonusehat wonusehat 20000x.**

 **yeyeyelalala, kemarin wonu udah aplot poto dan dia udah sehat /pujakerangajaib/ istirahat yang banyak dulu nak. ntar kalo balik biar udah fit.**

 **Jangan terlalu berharap ending yang wow, karena itu seperti jadi beban berat. soalnya kebiasaan saya suka hiatus tiba-tiba. tapi semoga cerita ini bisa langsung habis tanpa terganggu hiatus. /mari berharap/**

 **Terima kasih saran, kritik dan komentar yang masuk, semuanya bikin saya tahu kesalahan saya dimana dan tidak lupa bikin mood saya up. Saya tetap butuh kritikan.**

 **And Last**

 **Please**

 **Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Junhui, ada sesuatu tentang Soonyoung yang tidak kita ketahui..."

"Lalu?."

"Cari tahu, dan kita selesaikan. semoga perkiraanku salah, bahwa Soonyoung mulai menyukai Jihoon."

"Kalau memang karena itu?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 09

.

.

Soonyoung bertanya kepada resepsionis apakah pasien bernama Jihoon masih dirawat di rumah sakit ini, dan memnita ijin untuk menjenguknya. setelah di beritahu kalau Jihoon berada di lantai 4 dan kamar nomor 249 Soonyoung menuju kesana.

Saat dia berada di depan kamar yang dimaksud, tidak terlalu tampak ramai dan sepertinya hanya Jihoon yang dirawat di ruang ini, Perlahan dia membuka pintu rumah sakit itu dan sepertinya ada orang disana, dari jas putihnya bisa dipastikan itu dokter yang merawatnya.

Dokter itu berbalik dan di tangan kanannya sedang memegang pisau. Soonyoung hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, kalau kau berniat mengunjungi dia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.." ujar Sang Dokter, mereka berdua bertatapan lama untuk memastikan sesuatu, ternyaya benar Soonyoung sangat mengenalnya dia kan tetangga di sebelah rumahnya. Begitupun dengan Mingyu "Kamu kan.. anak dari Kwon-ahjussi?" tanya Mingyu yang sepertinya juga kenal Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kali ini Soonyoung yang balik bertanya.

"Aku memang dokternya" jawab Mingyu santai, lalu dia meletakkan pisaunya di tumpukkan basket buah, Mingyu melihat wajah Jihoon dan Soonyoung secara bergantian, memastikan apakah dua orang yang berbeda kepribadian ini teman dekatnya "kau dan dia berteman? tidak mungkin anak nakal sepertimu bisa menjadi temannya, kelihatannya kau lebih sering menjahilinya?"

"Kau mau tanya padaku, tapi kau malah jawab sendiri? lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" bukannya dia tidak sopan, tapi memang keseharian mereka memang seperti itu, Mingyu bisa memaklumi karena biasanya dia memang sering dikerjai oleh bocah satu ini, seperti motornya yang dikotori lumpur atau kejahilan anak-anak lainnya saat dia Sekolah dasar dulu bahkan sampai akhir Sekolah Menengah Soonyoung tetap menjahili Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku percaya kau temannya, Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, kenapa sampai dia babak belur begitu?."

Lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi di sekitar sana, dan menceritakan apapun yang ditanyakan Mingyu dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Ketika Soonyoung menceritakan semua tentang Jihoon, Mingyu bisa melihat pancaran mata disana berbeda dan Mingyu juga bisa melihat kalau anak ini menyukai Jihoon, seharusnya Jihoon bersyukur masih ada orang yang menyukainya tapi kenapa dia begitu menyerah dengan kehidupannya.

"...Jadi dia tidak sengaja terlibat disana, dan dia jadi babak belur seperti itu.." ujar Soonyoung.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau menyukainya?"

.

.

.

"Ingat, kalian boleh menjenguknya tapi jangan membuat keributan? sudah ada yang menjenguk sebelum kalian tadi." ujar sang Suster yang baru saja hendak istirahat makan siang dan berganti shift dengan yang lain.

"Tidak apa, kami memang sudah janjian bertemu disini." Janji Seokmin sambil tersenyum manis ala anak baik-baik yang punya nilai bagus di segala pelajaran untuk meyakinkan sang suster, dan akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak" Ujar Jun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

"Kalian yakin ingin menjenguk orang sakit? bukannya kalian ingin dirawat? lihat wajah kalian? apalagi kamu hampir seluruh mukamu.." suster itu menunjuk kepada wajah Jun.

Mereka segera pergi menuju ke lantai dan nomor kamar yang sudah diberi tahukan supaya tidak ditanya lebih lanjut.

Di depan kamar 249.

"Kau tidak lupa membawa apa-apa?" tanya Jun, dan Seokmin langsung sadar kalau dia memerlukan sesuatu untuk dibawa, akhirnya Jun yang disuruh membeli bunga di dekat rumah sakit setelah di beri uang. dia bilang bunganya terserah, kalau ada bunga yang memiliki arti 'cepatlah meninggal' kata Seokmin itu lebih diutamakan.

Saat Seokmin masuk ke dalam ruangan sendirian dia melihat ada seorang dokter yang ada disampingnya mungkin ini masih waktunya dia minum obatnya atau apapun itu, Seokmin tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit paling-paling hanya menjenguk saudara saja jadi dia tidak begitu paham. Dia tidak menemukan Soonyoung ada disana.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Mingyu kembali menoleh dia pikir Soonyoung sudah kembali dari kamar mandi-ijinnya sih begitu- ternyata ada anak lain kali ini berpakaian biasa tapi auranya terasa dia masih anak SMA, Sepertinya masih satu spesies dengan Soonyoung.

"Mau menjenguk?" tanya Mingyu. dan Seokmin mengangguk lalu dia melihat Jihoon dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Jihoon ternyata punya penyakit yang lebih parah dari pada rumor yang beredar di sekolah, lihat berapa alat bantu kehidupan yang terpasang di tubuhnya ditambah luka luarnya yang rasanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Seokmin melihatnya, tidak terlihat membaik sama sekali. Bahkan luka Seokmin hampir mengering dan sembuh tapi punya Jihoon masih hampir sama dan perban yang melilitnya masih ada darah mengalir.

"Apa Soonyoung, ah maksudku anak SMA seperti kami ada disini?."

"Iya, dia baru saja izin ke kamar mandi. sebentar lagi Jihoon akan bangun untuk diganti perbannya, kalau mau menunggu silahkan duduk"

Lalu Mingyu izin keluar, dia masih ada tugas yang harus diurusnya. tinggallah Seokmin sendirian disana, melihat keadaan Jihoon yang seperti itu menurut Seokmin tidak jauh berbeda dengan satu ruangan dengan mayat. ruangan ini jadi terkesan menyeramkan sekarang, dia berharap Jun atau Soonyoung segera menemaninya disini, dia tidak bisa menghadapi tempat seram sendirian, sejak kejadian di rumah hantu bukannya makin berani malah membuatnya makin trauma.

Perlahan Seokmin mengamati satu per-satu alat-alat yang ada disana, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. dia mulai memegang alat itu ingin tahu itu alat apa saja, dan secara tidak sengaja dia menyenggol tangan Jihoon dan perban yang terlihat sedikit membuka itu sekarang membuka semua, Seokmin panik dia mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupnya sebelum dia menemukannya sudah ada suster yang masuk kedalam kamar, mungkin dia yang dibilang dokter tadi akan mengganti perban.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, maksudku aku tidak sengaja.." ujar Seokmin, dan sang suster hanya mengangguk paham dan segera dengan perlahan mengganti perban itu satu per satu, bahkan dia sampai mengganti baju Jihoon. "Bisa kau bantu aku memegangkan perekatnya.." pinta sang suster dan Seokmin mau-mau saja.

"Apa dia sakit parah? maksudku... sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Seokmin disela-sela sang suster mengusap kening Jihoon dengan antiseptik.

"Tidak ada penyakin yang tidak punya obat, hanya saja anak ini sudah menyerah dia pernah bilang dari pada hidup terus bergantung pada alat-alat medis lebih baik dia tidak hidup lagi.." Ujar sang suster, Kini dia beralih pada perut Jihoon yang terlihat lebam kebiruan menghitam seperti luka baru kemarin. "Aku kaget saat dia kembali dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan bersimbah darah, padahal anak ini tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun.. apalagi sampai berdarah." Seokmin mengingat-ingat, dulu saat dia masih sering memukuli Jihoon tiga hari setelahnya dia selalu tidak masuk sekolah, ia pikir itu karena untuk menghindari kejahilan mereka tapi ternyata anak ini tidak boleh terluka.

"Kalau dia bangun, mungkin dia masih membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa panggil suster atau dokter" Mendengar itu Seokmin mengangguk dan tidak lama setelah suster itu keluar masuklah Jun dengan membawa bunga mawar merah dengan beberapa hiasan cantik.

Seokmin terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas panjang, dia menatap Jun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jun pun tidak ambil pusing dan meletakkan bunganya di dekat vas yang sudah terisi bunga.

"Kau mau menyatakan cinta?" tanya Seokmin pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan hari valentine, kenapa kau membeli Bunga seperti itu? tidak ada bunga yang lain?"

"Kata penjualnya ini yang paling bagus. Lagi pula penjual itu memberikan gratis padaku."

"Dia hanya menggodamu. atau mungkin kasihan pada wajahmu."

.

.

.

Soonyoung harus sabar karena saat dia berada di kamar mandi berkali-kali dia mempersilahkan orang lain terlebih dahulu karena kelihatannya mereka lebih membutuhkan, dan setelah selesai dengan urusanny dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar itu dan menanyakan banyak hal pada Mingyu lagi, ternyata orang yang menjadi tetangganya itu tahu banyak tentang Jihoon kalau tahu begitu dia tidak perlu repot-repot menstalker selama ini.

Saat kembali ke kamar tempat Jihoon dirawat betapa terkejutnya Soonyoung yang melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah berada disana.

"Hai, Soonyoung.. kenapa kau tidak bilang ingin menjenguk Jihoon, kalau begitu kan kita bisa pergi bersama.." ujar Seokmin langsung merangkul pundak Soonyoung dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan sebelum dia sempat melarikan diri.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya.." Soonyoung bingung dia harus menjelaskan mulai dari yang mana.

"Cobalah.. apapun penjelasanmu, tidak akan menggerakkanku."

Karena ini rumah sakit, kalau mereka ribut disini tidak akan lama mereka pasti akan segera diusir jadi mereka hanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Jihoon bergerak-gerak, sedari tadi dia sudah sadar karena obat penenangnya memang untuk sementara, bahkan sejak sang suster dan Seokmin yang mengobati lukanya tadi, mendengar suara mereka bertiga mengurungkan niat Jihoon untuk segera membuka matanya.

Tapi sepertinya kalau tidak membuka mata, seseorang akan dalam masalah jadi memutuskan untuk bangun.

Jun yang berada didekatnya langsung sadar kalau Jihoon membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitarnya, dan Jihoon sedikit terkejut saat membuka mata dia melihat wajah Jun di dekatnya. Kemudian yang lain mulai mendekat.

"Dia sadar..." panggil Jun pada dua temannya dan mereka mendekat meligkari di pinggir ranjang Jihoon.

.

.

.

Lima hari setelahnya Jihoon bisa masuk ke sekolah dan begitu juga dengan tiga orang yang sudah masuk sekolah sudah habis masa skorsing mereka.

Setelah melewati ruang guru mereka berempat masuk ke kelas bersamaan dan hanya tinggal dua pasang bangku yang kosong, mereka berdiam diri sebentar dan pemandangan di kelas tiba-tiba jadi sunyi dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada empat murid yang baru masuk kelas.

"Langsung duduk saja kalian.." suruh sang guru yang sedang mengajar di jam pertama.

Seokmin langsung menarik Jun untuk duduk sebangku dengannya. Soonyoung dengan terpaksa duduk sebangku dengan Jihoon walau keadaannya sangat canggung untuk mereka berempat, setelah kejadian di rumah sakit kelihatannya hubungan mereka bertiga jadi merenggang.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi Seokmin dan Jun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan pandangan sinis pada Soonyoung, serta tidak sedikitpun mau bicara padanya. biasanya mereka adalah orang yang dekat. suasana ini pun sampai terasa di kelas itu mereka terlalu terkenal walau di kelas baru sekalipun.

Seungkwan pun langsung merasakan dia lalu mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk di bangku di samping Soonyoung.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seungkwan. "Tumben kau tidak bersama mereka...?" Soonyoung hanya menggeleng dan sekarang dia pura-pura mendengarkan musik dan mengabaikan Seungkwan. Seungkwan beralih ke Jihoon di sebelahnya "Jihoon kau tahu mereka kenapa? apa karena aku? tapi aku kan menyelamatkan kalian semua" omel Seungkwan.

"Terima kasih Seungkwan, kalau bukan karenamu mungkin sekarang aku tidak bisa sekelas denganmu lagi.." ujar Jihoon. Seungkwan yang tidak pernah mendapat pujian lalu segera pergi karena tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, dia kembali berkumpul ke teman-temannya Chan dan Hansol. Soonyoung tidak sengaja melihat Jihoon tersenyum sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah melihat Jihoon seperti itu mungkin ini pertama kalinya juga.

Jihoon menoleh keaarah Soonyoung yang sepertinya menatapnya lama, dan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu Soonyoung lalu menoleh kembali ke arah buku yang dihadapannya.

"Hansol-ah, kamu merasa tidak, ada sesuatu dengan mereka?" tanya Seungkwan saat dia kembali ke Chan dan Hansol yang sedang mengobrol di depan pintu kelas. Hansol tahu yang dimaksud mereka itu kelompok Seokmin.

"Soonyoung-hyung sumber masalahnya" ujar Chan, walau mereka sekelas tapi Chan termasuk anak yang lebih cepat masuk sekolah dan memanggil dia Hyung. Seungkwan dan Hansol langsung melihat ke arah Chan bersamaan. "Tadi aku sempat mendengar mereka bertiga bertengkar di toilet.."jelas Chan lagi.

.o.

"Kau tidak apa pulang sendirian? biar kuantar kalau kamu mau.." tawar Soonyoung dan Jihoon langsung menolak sebenarnya dia hanya tidak biasa berjalan pulang bersama orang lain, mungkin dengan Jisoo pernah tapi itu agar dia tidak ditanya Seungchol macam-macam. Sekarang dia harus berpisah kelas dengan Seungchol dan Jeonghan semakin rengganglah hubungan mereka. tidak heran kalau sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Andaikan mereka tidak mengetahui keadaan Jihoon yang seperti itu, mungkin kelas ini akan menjadi bencana untuknya dia satu kelas dengan 6 orang yang membencinya dan selalu menjahilinya, tanpa ada seseorang yang bisa melindunginya seperti Seungchol dan Jisoo. Tapi mereka sekarang sudah lebih baik dan tidak ada yang menjahili Jihoon lagi, karena mendengar kalau Jihoon bisa menghabisi anak sekolah sebelah hampir sendirian.

Jihoon berjalan keluar kelas dan di depan kelas sudah ada Jisoo dan Jisoo memaksanya untuk pulang bersama sebagai ganti dia dulu juga diajak pulang mendadak, Soonyoung hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sedih.

Begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang melihat kejadian itu, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi disini. melihat bagaimana cara Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. "Kau menyukainya, dan Seokmin tidak menyukai hal itu.." ujar Seungkwan langsung tanpa basa-basi. "Aku benar kan?, ternyata kau bisa suka pada seseorang juga, dan hebatnya orang yang kau sukai itu adalah orang yang paling membenci mu karena perbuatanmu padanya." lanjutnya lagi.

"Seungkwan-ah,"

"Ya.."

"Apa aku terlihat sekali kalau menyukai Jihoon?"

"Sekelas pun sudah tahu. Setiap hari kau terlalu melihat kearahnya dan terkadang kau curi-curi pandang."

"Itu bukannya kamu yang memperhatikanku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu, aku tidak suka dia terlalu dekat dengan Jisoo-hyung.." ujar Seungkwan. Soonyoung langsung memutar mata jengah "Kau bukannya ingin mendukungku, kau hanya tidak ingin Jihoon dekat dengan Jisoo mu..." balas Soonyoung, Sekarang ganti Seungkwan yang senyum.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Di dalam kelas sedang ada jam kosong dan seluruh murid disuruh mengerjakan tugas dan sebelum jam istirahat sudah harus dikumpulkan. Seisi kelas dalam keadaan tenang dan tiba-tiba saja Jihoon terjatuh merosot dari kursinya otomatis semua perhatian langsung teralihkan.

Soonyoung langsung menahannya supaya tidak jatuh ke lantai, dan kelas yang sebelumnya tenang kini mulai gaduh. Seungkwan langsung berlari ke bangku di belakang dimana Soonyoung sedang mencoba mengangkat Jihoon membawanya ke ruang kesehatan tapi dia masih kesulitan. Seungkwan mencoba membantunya tapi tangannya langsung ditarik Seokmin di belakangnya.

"Biarkan saja pasangannya yang menolongnya. Bukankah di drama seperti itu disebut dengan romantis." ujar Seokmin keras-keras dan seluruh kelas kini sudah berisik dan bergumam heran dan kaget.

"Pasangan? mereka pacaran?"

"Wooww. sejak kapan mereka punya hubungan seperti itu?"

Seungkwan tidak perduli dan dia melepas tangan Seokmin untuk segera membantu Soonyoung. "Seungkwan.." Tahan Seokmin.

"Seokmin, apa kau tidak keterlaluan. kau boleh marah pada Soonyoung atau apapun itu tapi ini Jihoon dia butuh bantuan kau kan sudah tahu dia butuh perhatian khusus..."

"Sudahlah Seungkwan, aku bisa sendiri.." Setelah berhasil menyamankan posisi Jihoon di gendongannya Soonyoung langsung membawanya keluar kelas menuju ruangan kesehatan.

Setelah Soonyoung keluar dari kelas, Seungkwan kembali memincingkan mata ke Seokmin.

"Kau hanya iri, karena Soonyoung lebih memilihnya daripada memilihmu. kau memang picik aku pernah sepertimu dulu tapi sekarang aku bersyukur sudah tidak sepertimu."

"Seungkwan jaga mulutmu, atau aku bisa melakukan hal yang buruk padamu.."

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Kau akan menyesal..."

"Lebih baik menyesal dari pada kehilangan rasa kemanusiaanmu..."

Saat Seungkwan berbalik menjauh Seokmin lalu mendorong Seungkwan dan dia terjatuh dan wajah dan kepalanya membentur bangku temannya, Hansol lalu mendatangi Seokmin dan meninjunya keras-keras sampai jatuh seperti Seungkwan juga.

"Seungkwan tidak bersalah padamu.. jangan melampiaskan amarahmu pada orang lain. kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan baik kalau seperti itu terus.." Hansol lalu berbalik dan mengangkat Seungkwan yang masih terjatuh. Saat Seokmin hendak membalas Hansol, Jun langsung menariknya dan mendudukkannya di bangkunya, Mengingatkan kalau dia tidak boleh kena skors lagi atau dia akan dikeluarkan.

.

.

.

Soonyoung membaringkan Jihoon di tempat ruang kesehatan, setelah menyelimutinya dia hendak pergi tangan Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah, kau sudah sadar?" Kini Soonyoung duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam tangan yang menariknya.

"Soonyoung-ah.."

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Setelah ini, tolong lindungi Seungkwan.."

Heran, kenapa dengan Seungkwan tapi dia sadar kalau sekarang Seokmin juga tidak menyukai Seungkwan tapi Soonyoung tahu kalau sahabatnya tidak akan melakukan hal di belakang seperti itu, Seokmin termasuk orang yang menghadapi langsung di depan atau memukul secara langsung di wajah, dari pada mengerjai lewat belakang.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jihoon kembali tertidur lagi. dan Soonyoung membiarkannya beristirahat sendirian, Soonyoung menutup tirai dan segera kembali menuju kelasnya, semoga saja Seungkwan tidak kenapa-napa.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan melihat Wonwoo di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa kan kalau aku bilang begitu pada Soonyoung.." ujar Wonwoo. ternyata Jihoon jatuh pingsan karena Wonwoo hendak masuk ke tubuhnya lagi, dan hanya ingin memperingatkan Soonyoung tentang sesuatu. Jihoon juga merasa kalau Seungkwan dalam bahaya jadi dia membiarkan Wonwoo memasuki tubuhnya. "Walau begitu dia masihlah anak-anak.." lanjutnya.

"Apa berhubungan dengan wanita itu ?"

Wanita yang dimaksud adalah yang hendak membunuh mereka berdua, dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Apa seluruh sekolah akan mengetahuinya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Jihoon jadi penasaran akan sesuatu, mungkin kali ini Wonwoo mau menjawabnya.

"Apa kau juga mengatakan sesuatu pada Soonyoung dengan memakai tubuhku sehingga dia merubah sikapnya?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau katakan, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

"Aku menyuruhnya menjagamu dari bahaya,," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau menyuruhku menjaga Mingyu-mu lalu kau menyuruh Soonyoung menjagaku.. sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Kali ini dia diam, tidak berkata apapun dan mulai menjauh dari Jihoon lalu kemudian menghilang. Jihoon kembali tidur saja dari pada di kelas dia takut akan menjadi incaran lagi. dan dia yakin di kelas sedang ada kejadian yang bisa menyudutkannya.

.o0o.

Keesokan harinya, hal yang diingatkan Wonwoo kemarin kini sungguh terjadi. Seluruh sekolah gaduh dibuatnya.

Dan kelas Jihoon yang paling gaduh, bukan hanya anak-anak dari kelas itu sendiri bahkan dari kelas lain ikut berkumpul disana.

Menatap kesal, mencibir bahkan berbicara kasar seperti mengumpat atau memaki pun nyaring terdengar tiada henti-hentinya. Soonyoung yang baru datang pun tidak mengerti kenapa ada ribut dan dia mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu demi mencari tahu apa yang terjadi apalagi ini dalam kelasnya, jangan-jangan Jihoon di keroyok lagi tapi kenapa lebih banyak perempuan yang mengerumuninya.

Saat Soonyoung sudah sampai ke tengah dan mengetahui sasaran murid-murid bukanlah Jihoon melainkan Seungkwan yang kini sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di bangkunya.

Beberapa orang sudah memukuli kepalanya, dan mencoba menyeretnya keluar kelas atau keluar sekolah. Soonyoung langsung menghentikannya dia memeluk Seungkwan mencoba melindunginya.

Soonyoung mencoba mendorong teman-temannya untuk mundur menjauhi Seungkwan.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa padahal di seluruh mading kelas sudah tertempel. Lalu seorang diantara mereka melempar selembar kertas ke wajah Soonyoung dan dia segera membacanya raut mukanya langsung berubah dan melihat Seungkwan dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Seungkwan, ke ruang guru sekarang!"

Seorang guru menjemputnya di kelas setelah membubarkan kerumunan itu untuk segera memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Saat Seungkwan berjalan mengikuti sang guru untuk ke kantornya pun teriakan makian itu masih terdengar dari ruang kelasnya.

"Dasar jalang..."

"Kau pikir kau sekolah disini untuk apa? lebih baik kau menjual tubuhmu saja sana. kau tidak butuh sekolah.."

"Aku tidak sudi sekelas dengan pelacur sepertimu."

"Keluarkan saja dia!"

Chan dan Hansol yang baru datang pun, awalnya terkejut dan tidak percaya mendapati berita ini apalagi sampai tertempel di seluruh mading sekolah. orang ini memang berniat mengerjai Seungkwan tapi setelah itu mereka bisa mencurigai orang yang punya alibi sangat kuat tentang ini.

"Pasti Seokmin yang melakukannya!" ujar Hansol mulai geram.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Mau dibawa kemanaaaa ini cerita, diriku sudah tidak tahu lagi.. kenapa tidak sampai-sampai pada draf akhir cerita yang sudah kususun, terlalu banyak chara yang harus dijelaskan perannya.. dan sepertinya ff ini tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat ini. 3 chapter ke depan juga belum tentu bisa sampai ke draft akhir. ini kenapa masalahnya Seungkwan kayak masalah cewek ya.. au dah terserah, yang penting daku senang /tabok/.**

 **Iya, dulu Soonyoung 'kayak' jadi pemimpinnya tapi akhir-akhir ini dia nggak terlalu aktif dan karena bapaknya ngawasin 24jam sekarang. dia dilarang bergaul sama Seokmin lagi, jadi Seokmin berasa mengambil alih. tapi yang namanya temen. apapun itu kalo udah nempel yag bakal balik bareng lagi. /nanti dijelasin ini spoiler dulu/**

 **Jisoo muncul nama doang, masa lalu BooSeokSoon perlahan akan diungkap, dimulai Seungkwan dahulu. kalau Chan dan Hansol mereka orang yang tidak punya masa kelam seperti yang lainnya, jadi boring buat diikuti/plak/.**

 **Saya nggak terlalu bisa sama penulisan yang bener-bener pas yah maaf ini baru belajar. kalau ada yang salah langsung bilang aja kalau ada yang kurang pas demi perbaikan di chap depan.**

 **Terima kasih banyak Reviewnya Fav and Follownya, dan Saya tetap butuh banyak kritikan untuk chap ini juga.**

 **Review**

 **Please**

 **.**

 **[26/06/2016]**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dasar jalang..."

"Kau pikir kau sekolah disini untuk apa? lebih baik kau menjual tubuhmu saja sana. kau tidak butuh sekolah.."

"Aku tidak sudi sekelas dengan pelacur sepertimu."

"Keluarkan saja dia!"

Chan dan Hansol yang baru datang pun, awalnya terkejut dan tidak percaya mendapati berita ini apalagi sampai tertempel di seluruh mading sekolah. orang ini memang berniat mengerjai Seungkwan.

"Pasti Seokmin yang melakukannya!".

 **.**

 **.**

 **EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Hansol sudah membuncah amarahnya, semenjak kemarin hanya bisa dipendamnya. sekarang Seokmin memulai gara-gara lagi, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Sebelum Hansol keluar kelas, Soonyoung sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu bermaksud menenangkannya. ia tidak mau masalah ini malah semakin runyam lagi dan Soonyoung percaya kalau ini bukan ulah Seokmin, karena ini memang bukan tipe Seokmin sama sekali. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan Soonyoung tahu betul bagaimana sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang Hansol-ah. Seokmin bukan orang yang seperti itu... "

"Kau boleh membela sahabatmu. tapi, ini sudah keterlaluan. yang bisa berbuat sejauh ini serta orang yang berniat mencelakakan Seungkwan hanya dia. aku tidak terpikirkan orang lain.."

.

.

.

"Seungkwan, kau masih ingin meneruskan sekolah disini kan? apalagi ini tahun terakhirmu." itu sang guru konseling sedang memproses kasus yang bisa membuat nama baik sekolah tercemar. "Ibumu tidak ada di kota ini kan? bagaimana kalau aku memberinya surat panggilan untuk kemari dan membahasnya bersama beliau?." tanya sang guru, Seungkwan langsung menggeleng cepat dan tidak berhenti menangis. kalau sampai ibunya tahu dia berbuat sampai sejauh ini, jantung lemahnya mungkin bisa kambuh dan Seungkwan tahu bagaimana selanjutnya.

Hidup jauh dari ibunya sudah sulit apalagi jika tanpa ibunya, sungguh ia tidak akan punya alasan untuk hidup lagi, dia pindah sejauh mungkin dari kota kelahirannya yang berada di luar pulau hanya untuk membuat ibunya tidak khawatir soal membiayai Seungkwan, karena Seungkwan bilang kalau dia bisa mencarinya sendiri jika berada di Seoul.

"Tolong, jangan beri tahu ibu saya. jika saya dikeluarkan dari sekolah adalah keputusan terbaik. saya rela menerimanya.." ujar Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu, kami disini bukan untuk menyulitkanmu dengan membuatmu keluar dari sekolah, yang ingin kami tahu adalah kenapa sampai hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, apa alasannya? dan mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikannya.." ujar sang guru lagi, guru wanita ini memang terkenal paling tegas dan paling hangat terhadap semua muridnya, entah murid itu murid baik-baik seperti Jisoo, sampai yang bermasalah seperti Seungkwan, dia akan tetap menunjukkan kehangatannya.

"Katakan saja, ibu mau mendengarkannya. kalau kamu menyimpannya sendirian kamu akan terus terbebani..." kini sang guru sudah mulai mendekati Seungkwan dan mengelus-elus punggungnya mencoba membuatnya rileks.

Setelah merasa nyaman Seungkwan mulai menceritakan dari pertama kali dia datang ke kota ini sendirian dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa semenjak Sekolah menengah. Dia datang ke kota metropolitan tanpa uang yang mencukupi dan di umur yang belum mencukupi, dia tidak diijinkan untuk kerja paruh waktu, karena memaksa sekeras apapun dia akan melanggar undang-undang.

Lalu disaat dia sudah putus asa, dia sudah tidak bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. disitulah dia tergoda. Seungkwan dahulu bilang pada ibunya ingin menemui temannya di Seoul, karena temannya akan membantunya dan mereka berbagi tempat tinggal bersama, tapi nyatanya Seungkwan hanya sendirian. Teman yang diceritakan itu tidak pernah ada. Disaat dia kelaparan dan dia terduduk di depan sebuah karaoke bar, tidak sengaja ada pria paruh baya yang menawarinya untuk menemaninya karena pria itu merasa tertarik dengan Seungkwan pada waktu itu.

Dari sana lah semua ini berasal, Seungkwan bisa hidup dengan layak bahkan lebih dari layak. walau terkadang dia menyesalinya tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya sampai sekarang, Saat pertama masuk sekolah tingkat atas Seungkwan mencoba berhenti melakukan apa yang diinginkan pria itu dengan mencoba mengambil kerja paruh waktu, tapi itu tidak berhasil. uang yang dihasilkan tidak akan sebanyak yang diberikan pria itu.

Dan sang pria paruh baya itu menginginkan Seungkwan untuk tinggal di rumahnya, dia bilang pada istri mudanya dia ingin mengangkat anak untuk disekolahkan, karena mereka tidak punya anak.

Istrinya mengizinkan dengan syarat Seungkwan tinggal bersama di kamar pembantu. Semakin hari Seungkwan makin dimanja dan disayang secara berlebihan bukan seperti anak lagi, istrinya mulai curiga dan pada suatu saat sang istri memergoki suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan Seungkwan di kamar mereka dan sejak saat itu Seungkwan langsung diteror secara diam-diam tidak diketahui suaminya supaya cepat pergi dari rumah itu.

Dan benar saja Seungkwan segera pergi dari rumah itu, tapi hubungannya masih belum putus juga dan bahkan dia mendengar kalau pria itu menceraikan istrinya demi menemukan Seungkwan lagi. Seungkwan masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, bahkan sampai hari ini.

Sampai sekarang juga demi membalas dendam, sang istri terus mencari Seungkwan dan berniat membunuhnya karena Seungkwan telah merebut semua yang dimilikinya. bahkan sampai studi wisata kemarin wanita yang menyerangnya dan Jihoon adalah istri dari pria yang direbut Seungkwan.

Sang guru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Seungkwan iba, dia melalui begitu banyak penderitaan dibalik semua keceriaannya. Selama ini orang-orang berpikir bahwa Seungkwan itu hanya orang yang manja dan tidak mendapat perhatian orangtuanya, ternyata sebaliknya, dia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya walau caranya juga tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Membiarkan Seungkwan sendirian, para guru mulai rapat setelah mendengar semua cerita itu, dan beberapa kali ditanya para guru tentang bagaimana ide yang mereka utarakan apakah Seungkwan bisa menerimanya.

.

.

.

Seokmin baru masuk ke sekolah, dan didepan gerbang sekolah tidak sengaja dia ditabrak dengan keras oleh seorang wanita yang memakai baju hitam dan tergopoh-gopoh keluar sekolah. "Perhatikan jalanmu!" marah Seokmin saat dia terjatuh di tanah. Jun di belakangnya lalu menarik Seokmin bangun dan melihat aneh pada orang yang menabraknya.

"Kenapa orang itu?" komentar Jun.

Mereka berdua datang terlambat dan tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi dengan keramaian ini, dengan santai mereka masuk kelas dan tidak mendapati guru disana dan keadaan kelas ramai berbincang-bincang dengan berkelompok.

"Ketua, ada apa ini? kenapa tidak ada pelajaran?" tanya Jun kepada ketua kelas yang kebetulan berada di hadapannya.

"Mereka sedang rapat." jelas sang ketua kelas singkat. Dan dua orang itu mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

Tidak lama setelah itu ada yang masuk kedalam kelas, Chan dan Hansol yang tadi berkeliling sekolah untuk membersihkan foto-foto tidak senonoh yang tersebar di seluruh sekolah kini masuk kelas dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melemparkan kertas-kertas itu di wajah Seokmin.

Seokmin tidak terima langsung berdiri, tanpa sempat melihat apa itu.

"Apa yang kau mau?." tanya Seokmin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maumu? tindakanmu terlalu rendah.." jawab Hansol.

Terlalu banyak yang Seokmin lakukan kemarin untuk menghilangkan stress-nya, sampai dia tidak tahu ini soal yang mana. Walau dia tahu yang dia lakukan bukan hal yang benar, tapi saat orang lain mengungkitnya rasanya tetap tidak enak.

"Berhenti melakukan tindak kekanakan. berbuat seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, kau mencemari nama baik Seungkwan hanya karna dia berbicara kasar padamu. kau sudah menghancurkan masa depannya, kami berusaha melindunginya selama ini dan kau dengan seenak jidatmu mengumbarnya tanpa rasa bersalah dan menyesal, kau ini sebenarnya manusia apa bukan?, dimana rasa simpati pada temanmu, bukankah kau juga pernah menyukainya?. inikah balasan atas perasaanmu yang tidak pernah diterimanya?."

Jihoon lalu melenggang keluar, bukan karena keinginannya tapi ketua kelas menyuruhnya keluar dan memanggil guru, kalau tidak kelas mereka bisa terkena kasus untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam sehari ini.

Saat Jihoon sampai di ruang guru, dia melihat Soonyoung berada di depan pintu ruang guru, dia menunggu Seungkwan disana.

Karena di ruang guru pun terlihat sedang rapat, jadi Jihoon berdiri di depan pintu dengan Soonyoung disana, ternyata anak ini bisa dipercaya. sesuai dengan pesan dari Wonwoo kemarin, dia benar-benar menjaga Seungkwan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melindungi Seungkwan, kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jihoon, Sepertinya Jihoon tidak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya. "Kau mencurigaiku?" tanya Jihoon balik.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hansol terus menuduh Seokmin, makanya dari tadi aku terus berpikir. dan aku teringat ucapanmu kemarin.." ujarnya.

"Di kelas Hansol dan Seokmin sedang bertengkar. "

Soonyoung langsung berlari menuju ke kelas, dan harus segera menghentikan mereka berdua.

Jihoon masih ingin memanggil guru, karena kalau sesama siswa hanya akan menambah keramaian saja.

"Pak, di kelas kami—"

"Ah, Jihoon. maaf untuk hari ini kelas akan kosong, berikan saja cacatan ini pada sekertaris kelas untuk mencatatnya..." ujar sang guru sambil memberikan buku paket, lalu segera kembali mengurus sesuatu.

Jihoon pun segera kembali ke kelasnya, karena tidak berhasil membawa sang guru ke kelas.

Jihoon hanya menatap lurus ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" sahut Wonwoo, itu pandangan yang tidak biasa dari Jihoon, pandangan itu adalah pandangan meminta tolong. "Lakukan aegyo dulu." kali ini pandangannya jadi memincing tidak suka, "Baiklah.." akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah dan mengiyakannya tatapan itu.

Mereka seperti bisa berkomunikasi, lewat pikiran masing-masing.

.o0o.

Di kelas, sudah seribut yang ada di pikiran Jihoon, Jihoon hanya bersandar di pintu kelas dan memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang beradu argumen dan tidak jarang terkadang sudah mulai kontak fisik. Jun, dia memang selalu tenang dan sangat siap untuk menarik Seokmin kembali mundur, atau mendorong Hansol mundur.

"Dari tadi, kau ini bicara apa hah? kalau kau ada sesuatu yang ingin diselesaikan denganku, bukan disini tempatnya." Seokmin sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan kini dia keluar kelas diikuti Jun, Hansol dan Soonyoung di belakang.

Di lapangan volley indoor yang terletak di bagian ujung sekolah.

"Seokmin dengarkan aku—" Soonyoung mencoba mencegah mereka untuk saling melukai satu sama lain.

"Kau saja tidak mendengarkanku, untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu.." sahut Seokmin.

Jihoon hanya mengikuti diam-diam dari belakang. Dan itu bukan Jihoon jika dilihat dari tatapannya yang sangat memincing tajam, itu Wonwoo. dia hanya bersiap-siap jika situasi memburuk.

Hansol tidak kunjung terlihat, padahal tadi dia jelas ada di belakangnya.

Di koridor.

"Hansol, hentikan apapun itu."

Hansol menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Seungkwan yang baru keluar dari ruang guru. Dia mendengar percakapan Jihoon dan Soonyoung dari dalam sana, dan saat melihat Hansol lewat dia berusaha mencegah.

"Tapi dia membuatmu seperti ini, kau tidak bisa sekolah dengan tenang.." ujar Hansol berbalik dan mendekati Seungkwan.

"Ini bukan salahnya, dari awal ini memang salahku. aku sudah mempersiapkan semua. harusnya kau membenciku dan mencaciku. kenapa kau malah seperti ini, dasar orang bodoh.." Seungkwan menangis tapi juga tersenyum, dan Hansol sangat canggung karena dia tidak bisa menenangkan. "Berbuat seperti itu tidak akan membuat segalanya kembali seperti semula" lanjut Seungkwan.

"Maafkan aku.."

Seungkwan memeluk sahabatnya itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Jangan salahkan Seokmin lagi, ya?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan mu." ujar Hansol.

"Begitupun denganku, makanya aku menghentikanmu." Seungkwan mencoba tersenyum.

.

Soonyoung memberitahu rinciannya, dan kenapa sampai Hansol melakukannya.

Seokmin tidak percaya, dia memang sudah sering dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia lakukan, karena kenakalannya. tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan ini apalagi pada Seungkwan.

Dia tahu kalau Seungkwan memang bermulut tajam, dan Seokmin akan membalas mulut tajamnya, tapi hanya sebatas itu.

"Kenapa dia menyalahkanku?, bukan hanya aku yang bisa menjadi pelakunya. Jihoon juga punya alasan kuat untuk membalas dendam pada Seungkwan, dan dia beserta kekuatan sok tahunya pasti dia mengetahui masalah Seungkwan yang satu ini. bagaimana jika dia sepicik itu dan memanfaatkan pertengkaranku dengan Seungkwan kemarin.." bela Seokmin.

"Aku mempercayaimu kalau kau tidak melakukannya, dan aku juga percaya kalau itu bukan Jihoon.." sahut Soonyoung.

Seokmin mendekati Soonyoung, "Kau dan cinta butamu, persetan dengan itu. biar kutanya anak itu.."

"Seokmin, sebaiknya kau tidak melampiaskan semuanya ke Jihoon." ujar Soonyoung.

Dari jauh Jun menuju ke lapangan dan melihat Jihoon sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan" Jun masuk sambil mendorong Jihoon, dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung melihat Jihoon ada di sana, melihat mereka bersama dengan Jun, kebetulan sekali. lupakan urusan Seungkwan untuk sesaat. Seokmin juga punya urusan dengan Soonyoung.

"Kau seperti menyalahkanku. memang aku yang membuat dia sakit, dan kau tidak. kau orang baik-baik yang selalu menjaganya kemanapun, hanya ada si brengsek Seokmin disini.. si brengsek Soonyoung sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Soonyoung, fakta bahwa kau pernah menyakitinya tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun hari ini kau berbuat baik padanya.." Seokmin mulai mendekati Jihoon, bermaksud menanyakan bagaimana tentang kesepakatan yang mereka setujui. "Dan kau, kita perlu membicarakan sesuatu.." Jihoon ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan itu, tapi Soonyoung mencegahnya, dengan menarik tangan Seokmin.

Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin menampar mereka berdua, masalah mereka terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk diteruskan. tapi beberapa kali Jihoon mencoba sadar dan mengeluarkan Wonwoo dari sana, mungkin dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Jangan usik kehidupan dia lagi." teriak Soonyoung. "Seharusnya aku menuruti perkataan ayahku untuk menjauhimu, karena kau tidak ada bedanya dengan keluargamu." lanjutnya, Seokmin tidak suka jika topik mereka sudah berganti jadi masalah keluarga, apalagi tentang keluarganya.

Seokmin menarik kerah Soonyoung, menatapnya tidak suka. sepertinya seseorang harus menjaga mulutnya setelah ini. bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya, Seokmin mengincar kepala Soonyoung.

BUAGGHH

Ternyata Soonyoung bergerak lebih cepat, karena diantara mereka berdua yang benar-benar menguasai bela diri adalah Soonyoung, jadi Seokmin yang jatuh ke lantai dengan memar di pipinya.

Soonyoung menindihnya, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa memukul Seokmin. tapi hari ini dia harus bisa.

Jihoon berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Saat Soonyoung berniat memukul wajah Seokmin, dengan sekuat tenaga Jihoon menarik tangan itu mundur kembali.

"Tidak ada yang bersalah disini, kalau permasalahan kalian adalah aku. aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. "ujar Jihoon atau mungkin masih Wonwoo.

"Tapi—"

"Kamu mau apa? apa dengan memukuli Seokmin aku bisa sehat kembali? kalian yang hanya berpikir hanya dengan kekerasan bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah, akan menyesalinya suatu saat kelak." Jihoon menyeret Soonyoung supaya menjauhi Seokmin.

"Lagi-lagi, kau bertindak sok dewasa lagi, kalau aku tidak berhenti, apa kau akan memukuli kami lagi?" tanya Seokmin, dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. setelah itu Seokmin pergi, dia berniat mencari Jun yang sudah tidak ada disana lagi. "Jihoon, kuharap kau tidak melupakan pembicaraan kita.." ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.o0o.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung pulang bersama, dan keadaan tubuh mereka sedikit lusuh.

"Maaf melibatkanmu lagi, kalau Mingyu tahu pasti dia akan menyalahkanku.." ujar Soonyoung memulai pembicaraan, dan Jihoon terlihat sangat lelah maka dari itu mereka duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku di pinggiran taman.

"Aku lelah," ujar Jihoon pelan, Soonyoung lalu memiringkan kepala Jihoon supaya bersandar pada bahunya. "Istirahatlah sebentar, nanti akan kuantar pulang kalau sudah tidak lelah lagi.." ujar Soonyoung.

Jihoon menyamankan sandarannya di bahu kiri Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung mulai menutupi sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Angin yang menunjukkan hari mulai sore pun terasa, dan perlahan menyapu wajah mereka, karena begitu tenangnya, Soonyoung bisa mendengar obrolan orang-orang yang ada di hadapan mereka, maupun sekedar lewat, mereka mengatakan kalau dua orang itu sedang kasmaran dan romantis sekali.

Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Aku bisa mendengar, apa yang mereka gunjingkan. kalau kau tidak nyaman kau boleh pulang terlebih dulu.."

Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon yang ternyata tidak tidur dan hanya memejamkan mata saja.

"Tidak apa, biarkan saja.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan biarkan saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"Toh ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau aku menyukaimu. begitupun aku ingin kau mengetahui dengan jelas kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.."

Entah kenapa, ini jadi berubah sebagai pernyataan cinta.

Jihoon ingat perkataan Seokmin tempo lalu, mereka selalu berfirasat benar. sungguh sahabat yang saling mengetahui satu sama lain.

Tapi menurut Seokmin dia tidak boleh membiarkan Soonyoung jatuh cinta padanya, dia penasaran sekali dengan alasannya kenapa.

"Aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Soonyoung kini sudah menggenggam sebelah tangan Jihoon, dan Jihoon tidak berniat beranjak dari bahu Soonyoung atau tempat itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jun yang berada didekatnya langsung sadar kalau Jihoon membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitarnya, dan Jihoon sedikit terkejut saat membuka mata dia melihat wajah Jun di dekatnya. Kemudian yang lain mulai mendekat._

 _"Dia sadar..." panggil Jun pada dua temannya dan mereka mendekat meligkari di pinggir ranjang Jihoon. Jihoon sekarang melihat ke arah mereka bertiga secara bergantian._

 _"Kau butuh sesuatu? perlu dipanggilkan dokter atau suster? atau apa?" tanya Soonyoung. Seokmin dan Jun hanya diam melihat saja, pemikiran mereka benar kalau Soonyoung benar-benar perhatian pada Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng dan dia hanya minta dia ditinggikan sandarannya supaya dia bisa duduk. tapi tiba-tiba Jihoon sadar kalau dia terluka dan masih sakit, mungkin dia butuh obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk saat ini._

 _Soonyoung langsung tahu karena Mingyu tadi bercerita lengkap, kalau Jihoon sedang dalam keadaan dibius untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tubuh luar. Soonyoung keluar dan mencari Mingyu._

 _Tinggallah Jihoon sendirian dengan Jun dan Seokmin di ruangan ini._

 _"Kamu kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Jun berbasa-basi, dan sekarang sudah mencari kursi untuk duduk di dekat ranjangnya. Wonwoo sedang berdiri di belakang Jun dia bersiap-siap saja kalau dua orang ini ingin berniat macam-macam pada Jihoon._

 _"Aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar, nanti juga bisa kembali sekolah seperti biasa..." ujar Jihoon pelan,_

 _"Apanya yang istirahat sebentar, kau tahu sudah disini berapa hari? bahkan masa skors kita dua minggu hampir berakhir, dan hari ini sudah mulai hari pertama sekolah.."_

 _"Benarkah? hari ini hari pertama sekolah?" tanya Jihoon, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tapi demi menanggapi pertanyaan itu saja, dia ingat betul berapa lama dia hanya berbaring disini, karena para suster selalu memberitahu hari apa sekarang saat memeriksanya._

 _"Jihoon, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu." ujar Seokmin, merasa waktunya tepat dan dengan orang yang tepat pula. "Apakah kau tahu tentang Soonyoung?" tanya Seokmin._

 _"Kenapa dia?"_

 _"...Tentang perasaannya padamu, apa kau tahu?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tidak akan mencampuri hidupmu lagi, kau bebas dari targetku. lagipula aku yang akan disalahkan kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu lagi..."_

 _"Aku bersyukur bisa sakit, dan melihat kau ternyata orang yang perduli, lalu kesepakatannya?."_

 _Jun dan Wonwoo hanya diam mendengarkan mereka berbicara. menurut Wonwoo begini pun tidak apa. Seokmin melanjutkan perkataanya setelah menatap Jun yakin._

 _"Jauhi Soonyoung. hanya itu."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

kembali ke keadaan mereka sekarang, Sepertinya Soonyoung tidak mengetahui sesuatu.

Sahabatnya begitu menghawatirkannya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Jihoon harus memberitahu yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku menghargai semuanya, tapi maafkan aku-"

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Seokmin?"

Soonyoung masih bisa mengatasinya, kalau memang Seokmin melarangnya atau bahkan mengancamnya.

"... aku sudah bersama Mingyu.."

Wajah harap-harap cemas Soonyoung langsung berubah menjadi wajah terkejut mendengar kenyataan.

 _._

.

TBC

.

.

 **Entah kenapa aku seneng banget bikin Seungkwan jadi cabe-cabean/sesepin boncabe/. Masalah Seungkwan terlalu klise, udah ah terserah yang penting daku senang[2]**

 **Bahkan saya pun berharap, semoga ff ini cepat berakhir sebelum hilang feel, kendalanya cuma itu emang.**

Dan lagi saya mendapat kritik soal titik koma. bukan saya tidak mau memperbaiki tapi menurut saya sudah benar dan bisa dibaca, tapi nyatanya menurut orang lain beda lagi. mungkin ada yang berbaik hati mau menunjukkan tepatnya yang mana yang salah, terus benernya gimana. ntar biar saya pelajarin sisanya. atau patokannya kudu gimana?. Sama-sama belajar kan enak. dan entah kenapa saya senang ada yang memperhatikan kesalahan saya sampai sekecil itu.. /ilophu sampe tumpeh2/

 **Besok mau idul fitri, sekalian minta maaf disini, maafkan saya kalau ada salah-salah kata, minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir batin. ntar booseoksoonjun saya suruh sungkem ama jihoon.**

 **Terima kasih banyak Reviewnya Fav and Follownya, dan Saya tetap butuh banyak kritikan untuk chap ini juga.**

 **Review**

 **Please**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **Summary : Didalam tubuh Jihoon ada satu lagi sisi manusia. Jihoon yang berjuang dengan kematiannya, dan sosok itu mencegahnya mati-matian.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 11

.

.

"Jauhi Soonyoung. Hanya itu.."

.

Tidak lama kemudian, Soonyoung masuk kembali ke kamar dan membawa Mingyu disana. karena mereka sudah lama berada disini, jadi mereka disuruh pulang Mingyu dikhawatirkan mengganggu waktu istirahat Jihoon.

Setelah benar-benar sendirian, Mingyu kembali berbicara pada Jihoon.

Karena sebentar lagi jam 12 siang, Jihoon juga waktunya makan siang dan minum obatnya, sambil menunggu dia mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar.

"Mereka benar temanmu?, kenapa aku merasa mereka adalah sumber dari luka-lukamu ini ya?" tanya Mingyu, dan entah kenapa itu tepat sekali.

"Mereka temanku, bahkan kami akan sekelas saat masuk sekolah nanti. mereka tadi ingin memberitahu itu." Bohong Jihoon, lagipula Mingyu juga tidak akan tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu yang bernama Soonyoung itu? apa dia menyukaimu?" tanya Mingyu. Jihoon kaget, kenapa orang ini kenal Soonyoung. Jangan-jangan saat dia tidak sadar tadi mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengetahui perasaan seseorang kalau dia tidak bilang, aku bukan esper.." ujar Jihoon singkat.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sekarang pertanyaannya di balik.

"Aku tidak ada hak untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Mingyu pun tahu sesuatu, dua orang itu saling menyukai tapi tidak pernah ada yang mau mengakui, kalaupun mereka sama-sama mengatakannya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Soonyoung yang tidak pernah bilang serius dan Jihoon yang tidak mau terlalu berharap hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Mereka terdiam lagi, Jihoon melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang berada di belakang Mingyu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memincing, kenapa dia?.

Mingyu yang merasa ditatap Jihoon pun merasa aneh. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya. Jihoon hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi kau itu tipe yang menunggu ada seseorang mengatakan cintanya padamu daripada kau memilih siapa yang kau sukai.." ujar Mingyu. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku suka kamu dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu?"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan menatap matanya. "Kau menggodaku?"

"Apa terdengar seperti menggoda. tapi aku juga sungguh-sungguh.." lanjutnya lagi, kini tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan mungil Jihoon yang masih terpasang selang infus. "Aku menyukai sesuatu dalam dirimu.."

Jihoon tahu itu apa. tapi dia tetap ingin menanyakannya. "Dalam diriku? Misalnya?"

"Kepribadianmu, entah apapun itu kau menyebutnya." mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Jihoon diam sebentar seperti berpikir atau ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada seseorang. "Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa, tunggu saja Soonyoung, sampai dia menyatakan perasaan padamu. dan teman-temannya akan membencimu untuk itu.." Mingyu tahu terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan seperti ini, jadi ini pertama kalinya bagiku..." Jihoon menahan kata-katanya. "Mohon bantuannya.."

Akhirnya dia menerimanya.

"Baiklah ini hari pertama kita, tapi maaf kau harus kubius dulu."

Jihoon mengangguk.

Demi penyembuhan lukanya dia harus sering tidur supaya sel-selnya lebih bisa bekerja pada bagian lukanya.

"Apa aku hanya dibius saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kau minta apa lagi?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab lagi, dan memejamkan matanya untuk bersiap-siap. tapi dia merasa ada deru nafas di sekitar keningnya, "Selamat tidur" Mingyu mengecup keningnya singkat.

Saat menatapnya tertidur, Mingyu bergumam bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikiran untuk menyakiti bahkan membunuhnya. dia seorang dokter yang tugasnya menyelamatkan orang lain.

Mungkin ini yang diinginkan Wonwoo.

Mungkin juga anak ini yang dikirim Wonwoo padanya.

Sementara itu Wonwoo hanya diam di samping ranjang Jihoon dan melihat kearah dua orang ini secara bergantian.

Dia melihat ke atas kepala mereka berdua dengan tatapan iba, dan ada sesuatu terpampang disana, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihatnya.

Sebuah tanggal.

Itu adalah tanggal kematian.

Kedua tanggal diatas kepala Jihoon dan Mingyu menunjukkan tanggal yang sama.

'Kenapa kalian berdua harus meninggal di hari yang sama..'

'Aku hanya ingin kalian saling melupakan soal kematiannya yang memang semakin dekat, dan salah satu mungkin bisa dicegah'.

Kedua kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk Jihoon dan Mingyu.

.

* * *

.

 **Flashback**

 _Di sebuah universitas,_

 _Seorang pemuda tinggi melangkah dengan kesal melewati lorong-lorong kelas dan beberapa kali mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan._

 _Dia hanya tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam saja, ini hari pertamanya masuk kelas setelah kecelakaan besar yang menimpanya, terlihat jelas dengan beberapa luka dan perban yang masih melilit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya._

 _Dia mencari seseorang yang belum ditemuinya selama dia koma di rumah sakit. Dia menghilang begiru saja semenjak kecelakaan itu, sebenarnya Mingyu-nama pemuda tinggi itu- hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya._

 _Sampai di kelasnya._

 _"Dimana Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu pada teman sekelasnya, yang ditanya pun hanya terdiam sebentar mencerna kata-kata Mingyu. Apa anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu, pikir anak itu._

 _"Dia sudah tidak ada disini"_

 _"Dia sudah pindah? kemana dia pindah? kau tahu?"_

 _Anak itu terdiam._

 _"Kalau kau tidak tahu, biar kutanyakan pada bagian kesiswaan saja.." Mingyu berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor guru tapi anak itu lalu membuka suaranya "Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi."_

 _Anak itu tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan segera pergi keluar kelas._

 _Teman kelasnya yang lain langsung membawa Mingyu duduk di bangku dan menenangkannya, siapa tahu dia akan kalap dan moodnya makin memburuk._

 _"Apa maksudnya dengan Wonwoo tidak ada di dunia ini lagi? apa dia bercanda tentang kehidupan seseorang? itu bukan bahan candaan.." Gumam Mingyu._

 _"Tidak ada yang bercanda di situasi seperti ini, Mingyu kau tenang kan dirimu dulu. kau belum sembuh benar.." Ujar salah satu temannya disana._

 _Lalu dia diceritakan kalau Wonwoo sudah tidak ada sejak hari kecelakaan itu, Mingyu selama ini terus menunggunya di rumah sakit tanpa tahu kalau dia sudah ditinggalkan dengan perasaan bersalah ini._

 _Semenjak itu Mingyu terus menutup diri dan berhenti dari kuliahnya, karena semakin dia sering ke kelas semakin sering bayangan Wonwoo ada._

 _Mingyu hampir seperti orang gila dan tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun semenjak itu._

 _Tetapi kemudian teman ayahnya membawa anak perempuannya ke rumah mereka disitu tidak sengaja Mingyu melihat wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Wonwoo, dan seharian dia hanya berdiam diri diluar kamar untuk melihatnya._

 _Orang tuanya berpikir bahwa Mingyu mennyukai gadis itu dan segera menjodohkan mereka._

 _Setelah mereka bertunangan, Mingyu mau untuk keluar rumah dan berbicara normal pada orang lain, bahkan dia kembali sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan tunangannya itu._

 _Mereka memutuskan menikah saat mereka berdua sudah siap saja._

 _Perlahan perasaan tentang Wonwoo mulai hilang sampai dia terus mendapat mimpi yang sama hampir setiap hari dan Jihoon yang saat itu adalah pasien dokter yang diikutinya datang dan membawa Wonwoo kembali seperti ada disana._

 **Flashback end.**

.

* * *

.

Kembali ke waktu dimana Soonyoung mengatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon.

"Mingyu? sejak kapan?" tanya Soonyoung kaget. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong karena alasan sebenarnya adalah Seokmin kan? aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak, tapi soal Mingyu itu benar, dia mengatakannya sesaat setelah kau menjengukku waktu itu." jelas Jihoon.

Soonyoung berpikir ini hanya akal-akalan Mingyu karena balas dendam karena dulu Soonyoung selalu mengerjainya, kini dia ingin mengerjai dia balik.

"Walau aku bersama Mingyu, tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. tolong jangan jauhi aku. aku ingin memastikan siapa yang benar-benar ku sukai.."

"Tapi kau kan-" Soonyoung mencoba menolak.

"Apa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, membuat orang itu memutuskan kedekatan dengan orang lain?" tanya Jihoon, karena memang dia benar. apalagi mereka teman sekelas yang bertemu hampir setiap hari, jadi tidak mungkin mereka menjauh satu sama lain.

"Soonyoung, minggu besok aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk, mengiyakan mengantarnya entah kemana.

.

.o0o.

.

"Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi.."

"Anak manja sepertimu?, keluarkan di dalam tasmu.."

"Tapi ini-"

Seokmin lalu merebut paksa tas-nya dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas anak berkaca mata itu dengan paksa, dan dia menemukan sejumlah uang yang diselipkan dalam halaman buku.

Seokmin segera mengambilnya dan menunjukkannya pada anak itu.

"Jangan itu untuk membayar les ku.." pintanya.

"Kau tidak perlu les, mereka hanya membodohimu.. baca saja buku-bukumu kau sudah pintar..." ujar Seokmin dan segera pergi dengan membawa separuh uangnya.

Seokmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumahnya.

Bukan sambutan hangat yang diterima dari orang-tuanya, hanya sebuah tatapan sinis yang seperti mengatakan 'Anak sialan ini sudah kembali'.

Ia melihat ibunya bersama seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya, karena setiap hari hampir berganti wajah.

Ibunya menghampirinya dan memberinya amplop uang, untuk dia segera pergi dari rumah dan bersenang-senang diluar.

"Aku tidak butuh uang itu, tapi aku tetap akan pergi.," Seokmin memincingkan matanya ke lelaki itu dan segera menuju ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya berada, dan hanya mengganti bajunya lalu pergi dari rumah itu lagi.

Jalan setapak sudah jadi tujuannya setiap hari, terkadang dia tidur di luar entah ditaman atau bahkan emperan toko bersama gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah karena tidak mau kembali ke neraka itu.

Kedua temannya sangat tahu keadaannya, tapi mereka berdua berpura-pura menutup mata saja, Jun biasanya membawakan minuman kaleng atau bahkan makanan di samping Seokmin yang tertidur lelap. dan Soonyoung yang membawakan selimutnya supaya dia tidak kedinginan dan bisa demam.

Dari sudut taman ini biasanya dia hanya terdiam dan menatap orang-orang yang lewat di depan sana.

"Jihoon, sudah mama bilang kalau keluar bawa sarung tangan dan penutup telinga serta syalmu.. malam ini mungkin akan turun salju.."

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya sedang memakaikan beberapa benda penghangat kepada anaknya, yang Seokmin kenal sekali sosoknya.

"Mama bilangnya akan belanja cepat sebelum malam tiba sudah pulang.." anak itu merajuk.

"Tadi ada teman kenalan mama, jadi mama tidak sadar kalau sudah berbincang-bincang selama itu.."

Kali ini wanita itu memeluk anaknya dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. ia rela menjadi yang kedinginan dan membiarkan anaknya yang merasa hangat. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan yang dialaminya.

Hari ini dengan uang hasil rampasannya dia akan tidur di sauna saja, ia tahu uang ini dan uang dari ibunya sama-sama uang kotor, tapi dia tidak sudi menerima uang dari ibunya itu. Lagipula kalau dia tidur diluar sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengiriminya selimut.

Di Sauna.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Seokmin mencari tempat untuknya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tapi ada seseorang di pojok sana terus saja menatap dirinya dari kejauhan, Dia tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya dan mengabaikannya untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya.

Dan orang yang berada di pojokan tadi mulai mendekatinya dan duduk disamping Seokmin yang sedang rebahan.

Seokmin membuka matanya dan mendapati Soonyoung disana.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi, atau aku akan mengungkapkan aib-mu seperti yang terjadi pada Seungkwan.."ujar Seokmin.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. aku tahu kau lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. bahkan dari ibumu sendiri.." balas Soonyoung. "Bahkan Seungkwan pun mempercayaimu dan meyakinkan Hansol bukan kau yang melakukannya.." lanjutnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? dari wajahmu kau mendapat sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Seokmin, Soonyoung ini termasuk anak rumahan yang masih lebih baik daripada dirinya, hidup hanya dengan ayahnya yang sering pergi berlayar. tapi anak ini tidak kurang kasih sayang.

"Kau kenal Mingyu, dokter yang merawat Jihoon dan juga tetanggaku itu. dia sekarang mengencani Jihoon dan mendahuluiku.." ujar Soonyoung.

Mulai banyak orang berwara-wiri di sekitar mereka, karena ini sudah malam dan orang lain pun hendak bersiap untuk istirahat juga.

Mereka berdua menyamankan posisi, dan memberi tempat bagi yang lain untuk berisirahat juga.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak mendekatinya.." lanjut Seokmin.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar alasanmu"

"Aku takut kau akan merasakan kehilangan parah lagi, seperti kau kehilangan ibumu. Aku dengar dari para perawat disana, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.."

"Mereka pasti membodohimu.."

Soonyoung tahu Jihoon sakit, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau soal meninggal.

"Kau tidak lihat seberapa sering dia masuk rumah sakit, seberapa pucat wajahnya dan helai rambutnya yang makin sering jatuh dan juga berapa alat yang terpasang saat dia berbaring di rumah sakit.." jelas Seokmin dengan nada menekan, mencoba menyadarkan temannya. "Masihkah kau menutup matamu..?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau mengetahuinya lebih dariku kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dan menghentikan omongan burukmu padanya.."

"Kau sahabatku, aku lebih menghawatirkanmu daripada dia. apakah salah?."

"Kalau aku masih mengharapkannya bahkan sampai detik ini? apa kau akan memukulku lagi?"

"Kalau kau bisa berjanji padaku untuk tidak meratap padaku suatu saat nanti. atau apapun yang terjadi nanti tetaplah menjadi Soonyoung hari ini.."

"Aku akan berjanji untuk itu, tapi kau juga harus berjanji setelah ini tidak ada mengganggu Jihoon.." balas Soonyoung, Seokmin langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Tidur, ini sudah malam.."

Pesan Seokmin mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Rasanya punya sahabat disaat seperti ini memang paling sempurna, mungkin ini buah kepercayaannya pada Seokmin dan tidak langsung menutup diri darinya.

.

* * *

.

Di sekolah,

Semua permasalahan sudah di selesaikan. jadi kelas mereka sekarang kembali tentram dan Seungkwan juga tidak di keluarkan setelah menjalani hukumannya menulis banyak-banyak permintaan maaf. dan akan berusaha bekerja secara normal bukan mengambil jalan pintas.

Tiga orang bangku belakang pun sudah akur kembali dan mereka bisa berbaur dengan seluruh kelas, walau terbilang susah diawal tapi mereka orangnya supel jadi mudah sekali berbaur.

Yang tidak ada hanya Jihoon, lagi-lagi dia absen.

Sampai-sampai teman sekelasnya terkadang lupa kalau Jihoon juga bagian dari kelas ini.

Jisoo yang tidak sengaja melewati kelas itu pun langsung terhenti dan mencoba masuk disana saat jam kosong.

Di belakang ada bangku kosong, tetapi ada sesuatu disana.

Saat Jisoo keluar lagi sesuatu itu atau mungkin sosok itu kini mengikuti Jisoo.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jihoon hingga kau disana sendirian?." tanya Jisoo dia berhenti tepat setelah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Wonwoo berhenti dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau tidak benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Jihoon kan? kau hanya mengawasinya meninggal secara perlahan, dan kau menggunakannya untuk kepentingan menyelamatkan orang lain yang lebih penting bagimu..?" lanjut Jisoo lagi.

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorangpun, padahal ini kesempatanku yang terakhir untuk melihatnya.." ujar Wonwoo.

"Orang yang diikuti arwah sepertimu adalah orang yang hidupnya akan menjadi sial.."

TBC

.

.

.

 **Maaf apdet lama... dan mungkin kurang memuaskan juga./bow/**

 **Kemungkinan ff ini akan berakhir di chapter yang sama dengan member sepentin.. dari sekarang, dua chapter lagi.**

 **Komentarnya saya buat panduan untuk bikin chapter ini, terima kasih banyak.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas Review, Fav and Follownya, dan Saya tetap butuh banyak kritikan untuk chap ini juga.**

 **Review**

 **Please**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 12**

.

.

Di sebuah taman.

Jihoon sedang duduk dengan santai menanti seseorang yang sudah berjanji padanya pagi ini. Tubuhnya bersender ke sandaran bangku taman, ditemani angin sejuk dan beberapa orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Matanya memilih untuk terpejam.

Di samping nya, Wonwoo juga sudah menemaninya, perlahan sosok itu mulai sukar dilihat di mata Jihoon. dulu sosoknya sangat hitam dan wajahnya sampai tertutup aura hitam itu, sekarang seperti memudar dan hampir menghilang.

Mereka berdua berdiam diri dan tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Daripada membicarakan banyak hal, mereka merenungkan nasib mereka masing-masing. Dua orang ini mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terkadang sebuah tujuan itu, bisa saja terhenti di tengah jalan. banyak yang belum terselesaikan tapi waktu yang bisa menjawab semuanya pun bisa jadi menghentikan semuanya dalam sekejap." Jihoon terus bergumam, Wonwoo hanya bisa mendengarkan semua yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Mingyu mengatakan 'itu' padamu, Kupikir saat bersamamu, dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita itu, tapi malah sebaliknya. kenapa kau menerimanya?" Wonwoo juga ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi kau, kalau kau pasti senang dia mengatakan itu padamu. lagipula selama dia berada di sampingmu dulu, kalian terus bersama tanpa ada salah satu dari kalian yang benar-benar mengungkapkan keseriusan kalian." balas Jihoon, karena ingatan Wonwoo entah kenapa masih terngiang di pikirannya. mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya begitu mudah menerima Mingyu.

Hari ini Jihoon meminta Wonwoo membawanya ke taman ini untuk menemui Soonyoung. Dan tanpa mencegah seperti biasanya, kali ini Wonwoo langsung membantunya begitu saja.

Wonwoo tidak memberitahunya soal waktu yang tinggal sedikit lagi itu, tapi entah kenapa Jihoon sudah memiliki firasatnya sendiri, ditambah sikap Wonwoo yang sudah tidak pernah memaksanya melakukan ini itu.

.

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian Soonyoung datang dengan sangat tergopoh-gopoh. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya lengkap.

Dia berhenti, mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan bersiap untuk berbicara,

"Jihoon, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padamu. ini tentang Mingyu, sebenarnya dia sudah-"

"Memiliki tunangan dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum riang dan menyeramkan di satu waktu saat mengatakannya, seperti dia sudah tahu semuanya.

Soonyoung lalu menatap mata yang tampak menghitam itu, mata yang seperti tidak terlelap beberapa hari itu, Soonyoung tahu tatapan itu bukan tatapan Jihoon yang biasanya.

Karena itu memang bukan Jihoon, itu Wonwoo yang sudah mengetahui semua tentang Mingyu. Soonyoung yang sejak tadi antusias pun kini menurunkan nadanya.

"Kau jiwa Jihoon yang lain itu?" tanya Soonyoung, sedikit ketakutan dan memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk hal selanjutnya setelah mendengar jawaban.

"Aku membawanya kabur dari rumah sakit. Jangan salah paham dulu, aku bukan orang jahat. ini semua permintaannya untuk menemuimu seperti janjinya kemarin."

Ternyata memang benar ada sesuatu yang lain yang bersemayam dalam raga Jihoon, tidak heran dengan keanehan yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini. ingin Soonyoung menanyakan lebih lanjut siapa sebenarnya sosok itu, tapi dia sadar kalau dia bilang Jihoon kabur dari rumah sakit.

Kalau begitu bisa-bisa dia yang disalahkan seandainya terjadi apa-apa pada Jihoon.

.

 _ **12:30:44**_

.

Sebelum Soonyoung sempat protes, tubuh Jihoon tiba-tiba ambruk. reflek saja Soonyoung lalu mendekapnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke tanah.

Itu artinya sosok dalam diri itu sudah pergi.

"Jihoon, bangunlah. kau tidak apa?" Soonyoung mencoba mendudukkan mereka berdua, dan sesekali menepuk pelan pipi Jihoon. "Apa kau kembali ke rumah sakit saja?, kau kelihatan sangat tidak baik." ujarnya lagi.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan mencegah Soonyoung yang hendak membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit. Dia sangat kesusahan bergerak, kalau bukan karena Wonwoo yang membantunya berjalan sejauh ini, dia tidak akan bisa sampai disini.

"Karena kau sudah berada disini, Tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi keadaanmu yang seperti ini-" Ingin Soonyoung mencegahnya, tapi Jihoon terus saja menatap mata Soonyoung seperti memaksanya untuk menurutinya kali ini saja."Baiklah, kau ingin kemana?" pada akhirnya Soonyoung menyerah.

"Rumahku yang dulu, di Busan"

"Tapi itu sangat jauh dan juga-"

Jihoon lagi-lagi meyakinkan Soonyoung bahwa dia disini adalah keinginannya sendiri. dan dia juga merasa aman karena sudah ada Soonyoung juga.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke Busan."

"Sebelum kesana, aku ingin menuju ke suatu tempat terlebih dulu."

.

.o0o.

.

Mingyu menghadap keluar kaca mobilnya terus-menerus. pakainnya sudah rapi, karena hari ini memang hari istimewanya.

Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia menantikan hari ini, wajahnya penuh dengan kecemasan.

Beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi Jihoon tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Dan dia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit kalau Jihoon tidak kembali semenjak empat jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang di lakukan anak ini? apa dia akan kemari? tapi bagaimana caranya?" yang dimaksud Mingyu apa Jihoon kabur dari rumah sakit untuk kemari, Mungkin bukan Jihoon yang datang tapi Wonwoo. Mungkin melakukan ini untuk memancingnya keluar merupakan ide yang bagus. Tapi kalau sampai yang datang hanya Jihoon, ia akan dalam masalah besar.

Sebelum sampai di gedung pernikahannya, dia masih terus menelpon nomor Jihoon tapi tetap tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Karena memang Jihoon semenjak ada di rumah sakit sudah tidak membawa benda itu bersamanya.

Mingyu tahu kalau keadaan Jihoon memburuk seminggu ini. dia sudah menunggu selama itu, namun tidak juga menemukan titik terang. apakah Wonwoo ada disana atau sudah menghilang.

.

 _ **11:13:09**_

.

Sesampainya di gedung, dia segera turun dan menemui pelaksana acara untuk memastikan semuanya sesuai jadwal. tidak lupa untuk sekedar menyapa beberapa saudaranya yang tidak hentinya mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Mingyu memutuskan tidak menemui calon pengantin sebelum waktunya tiba nanti.

Kini sudah banyak tamunya yang datang, teman-teman sekolahnya terutama. dan beberapa orang-orang kaya kenalan calon ayah mertuanya.

Diantara para tamu itu ternyata ada seorang yang tidak diundang tapi datang.

Betapa terkejutnya Mingyu melihat Jihoon di sekitar tempat itu, Mingyu sudah menduga dia akan kesini, tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa memasuki tempat ini. Pasalnya hanya undangan saja yang bisa memasuki gedung ini. ternyata tidak jauh darinya sudah ada Soonyoung. mungkin dia masuk dengan undangan untuk keluarga Kwon.

"Soonyoung, apa yang kau lakukan?." Mingyu segera mendatangi mereka, siapa yang tahu tujuan mereka kemari, mungkin untuk membuat keributan. Mingyu yang tidak mengetahuinya segera melakukan tindakan preventif. "Kau boleh melakukan kenakalan apapun atau tindakan kekanakan pun tidak apa. tapi jangan pernah membuat keributan dengan melibatkan Jihoon." Mingyu menarik baju Soonyoung, bagaimana mungkin anak ini bisa membawa kabur pasien rumah sakit. Apalagi Mingyu yang tahu betul bagaimana Jihoon jika harus keluar ruangan dan pergi sampai sejauh ini.

Jihoon melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari Soonyoung. "Soonyoung tidak bersalah. Aku yang memaksanya." ujar Jihoon singkat.

Mingyu menoleh pada Jihoon.

Mingyu tidak bisa memastikan, apa ini benar-benar Jihoon atau Wonwoo lagi.

Jihoon mengerti itu, dan segera menjelaskan tujuannya kemari. "Aku datang sebagai Lee Jihoon, pemuda 17 tahun yang selama ini selalu membutuhkan banyak prosedur medis untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. bukan sebagai Jeon Wonwoo, seorang pemuda yang sangat kuat, baik dalam fisik dan dalam pendiriannya, dan sangat menyayangi Kim Mingyu, seorang pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya."

Tidak hanya Mingyu, Soonyoung pun jadi merasa tertarik mendengar penjelasan ini. Dia selalu penasaran alasan Jihoon tiba-tiba bisa menjadi orang lain. dan siapa itu Jeon Wonwoo, apa berhubungan dengan Mingyu.

"Kau boleh marah padaku, aku memang tidak pernah memberitahumu kalau aku sudah bertunangan sebelum ini. aku sedang menunggu, tapi apa yang kutunggu tidak kunjung datang maka aku melakukan hal ini." balas Mingyu.

"Kau telah menyadarkanku. saat itu, aku pikir aku mulai menyukaimu tapi itu hanya perasaan orang itu yang ada pada diriku." ujar Jihoon, kini dia tersenyum lemah.

"Itu juga yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya bisa melihat dia. Mungkin kalau kita bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan dan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku akan menyukaimu." ujar Mingyu.

"Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih sempat menggoda orang." Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman ringan oleh Mingyu. "Mungkin dia akan datang padamu sebagai dirinya sendiri, karena aku sudah tidak akan meminjamkan tubuh ini padanya lagi." lanjut Jihoon.

Mingyu menoleh ke sekitar tempat itu sekali lagi, Soonyoung sudah tidak ada disana. sepertinya dia bersembunyi karena melihat ayahnya sudah ada di dalam gedung juga, mungkin dia tidak mau dihukum seperti biasanya.

"Kuharap setelah ini, kau tidak menutup mata dan bisa melihat ada orang yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik." pesan Mingyu. "Anak nakal itu, mungkin dia juga bisa menjadi anak nakal yang bisa diandalkan." lanjutnya, Jihoon sangat mengerti, dan dia langsung mengangguk.

Setelah itu Jihoon berpamitan, dan menemukan Soonyoung sudah menunggunya di gerbang utama, dengan bersembunyi di balik beberapa karangan bunga.

Saat Soonyoung membawa Jihoon keluar dari gedung itu, Jihoon sempat terdiam sangat lama dan menatap pada seseorang disana. orang dengan jas hitam dan rangkaian bunga ditangannya, Bunga yang dibawanya itu rasanya pernah dilihat Jihoon entah dimana, dan orang itu hanya berdiam diri ditengah kerumunan.

"Siapa?" tanya Soonyoung ikut menatap ke pria itu "Kau mengenalnya?", Jihoon hanya menggeleng dan segera keluar dari sana.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, sekali lagi Jihoon menoleh ke orang itu. karena dia ingat betul. bahwa bunga itu adalah bunga yang sama persis dengan bunga yang sering di bawa Mingyu dan diletakkan di tepi jalan.

.

.o0o.

.

Di sekolah.

Seungkwan hanya bisa menatap heran pada Seokmin yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Jun dengan santai di bangkunya, Hari ini mereka masuk sekolah dan sangat tenang, tidak ada mengganggu orang lain. Juga saat sang guru menanyakan kemana Soonyoung, kenapa tidak masuk sekolah. Seokmin menjawabnya dengan jawaban seperti teman pada umumnya. Tidak ada nada tidak suka atau menjelek-jelekkan, Jawabannya normal dan terkesan melindunginya.

"Seungkwan, tidak sopan melihat orang lain dengan tatapan seperti itu." ujar Seokmin yang kini sudah beralih menatap Seungkwan. "Kalau kau mau bergabung, duduklah disini." suruh Seokmin.

Akhirnya Seungkwan mendudukkan diri di depan bangku Seokmin.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan Soonyoung yang tidak masuk beralasan ada urusan keluarga." ujar Seungkwan, Dia langsung bisa akrab kembali dengan teman-temannya setelah semua urusannya diselesaikan. tidak semua bisa kembali seperti dulu, hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik yang bisa menerimanya kembali.

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri, kira-kira kenapa dia tidak masuk." balas Seokmin.

"Dari jawaban jutekmu, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Jihoon. aku benar, kan?" tebak Seungkwan sambil terus menoel-noel pipi Seokmin.

"Hentikan."

"Tapi aku benar, kan?"

Tidak lama kemudian Hansol masuk ke kelas dan memberikan minuman kaleng pada Seungkwan.

"Kau tidak ingat berat badan ku?, aku tidak mau minuman bersoda" rajuk Seungkwan.

"Bertambah berat badan sedikit tidak akan membunuhmu Seungkwan, lagipula berat badanmu baik-baik saja." paksa Hansol, dan Seungkwan tetap tidak mau meminumnya. "Baiklah, Seokmin kau boleh memilikinya" minuman itu segera ditawarkan pada Seokmin, yang segera diterima Seokmin. sepertinya hubungan mereka juga baik-baik saja.

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat melanjutkan perbincangan mereka mengenai Soonyoung dan bahkan sampai merambah pada Jihoon. Seungkwan sebenarnya ingin menjenguknya dan ingin tahu keadaan sebenarnya tapi Seokmin mengatakan padanya agar tidak menjenguknya dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena Seokmin tahu bahwa Seungkwan itu orangnya sangat sensitif, dia tidak akan bisa tega melihat keadaan Jihoon yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan sekolah,

Wonwoo sedang memandang lurus ke depan. dia fokus pada seseorang yang sedari tadi terus mengabaikannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatnya selain Jihoon.

Ya, dia adalah Hong Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Jisoo kemarin di belakang sekolah, mereka telah membuat kesepakatan. dan hari ini dia ingin melaksanakan kesepakatan itu.

Jisoo bilang dia akan membantunya muncul di hadapan Mingyu tanpa perantara Jihoon, itu berarti dia akan memakai tubuhnya yang dulu. Sebagai gantinya, Wonwoo harus benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Padahal untuk membuat Wonwoo menghilang, sama dengan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang selama ini selalu diikutinya.

Dengan tenang, Jisoo menuju gudang lama yang biasanya digunakan Jihoon menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Wonwoo masih mengikutinya.

"Kalau kau datang kemari, itu artinya kau menyetujui apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin." ujar Jisoo saat menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo semakin mendekat di sekitar tempatnya berdiam.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk berfikir. kalaupun ini tidak akan berhasil, setidaknya aku sudah melakukan sesuatu." ujar Wonwoo. "aku tidak meminta ijin Jihoon terlebih dulu, tapi aku yakin dia akan mengerti maksudku." lanjutnya.

Jisoo tahu bahwa ada batas dimana tidak semua hal bisa dilakukan seseorang.

"Kau ini adalah jenis arwah yang masih memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan dengan seseorang yang spesial bagimu. Tapi kematian datang menjemputmu lebih cepat. Kau tidak akan tenang sebelum membawa teman untukmu disana. Sebenarnya kau juga bisa membunuh orang yang kau ikuti, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya." jelas Jisoo.

Wonwoo tidak tahu persis, sebenarnya Jisoo Hong ini orang yang seperti apa. tapi sepertinya diam-diam orang ini juga dekat dengan dunia supranatural seperti ini.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Jihoon, kalau bersama denganmu akan membahayakan kehidupannya. tapi dia ingin membantumu jadi dia membiarkanmu bersamanya." lanjut Jisoo.

"Yang ingin kuselamatkan saat ini adalah Jihoon." jawab Wonwoo pasti. ini adalah keputusan terakhirnya.

"Saat aku melihatmu pertama kali, pandangan matamu sangat menyukainya. boleh aku tahu alasannya?." Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya. Walau tidak banyak, semoga dia bisa merasakan kebahagian sedikit lebih lama lagi di dunia ini." jelas Wonwoo. "Kau tahu?. Selain bisa membawa seseorang bersamaku, aku juga bisa memberikan sisa umur orang yang kubawa pada orang yang kuikuti atau sebaliknya. Mungkin ini adalah hadiah kecil sebelum aku menghilang." lanjutnya.

.

.

.o0o.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 3 jam, sampailah mereka berdua di Busan. sebuah tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar. tapi bagi Jihoon, tempat ini adalah tempat dia merasakan sedih dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Andai saja kedua orang tuanya masih bersama, mungkin dia akan jadi pemuda busan yang hafal setiap sudut kota ini.

.

 _ **08:48:39**_

.

Soonyoung sesekali terperangah karena dia baru pertama kali keluar kota tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, dan dia masih harus menghawatirkan nasibnya setelah ini. dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan orang tua Jihoon karena mengajaknya keluar di saat seperti ini.

Sampai di rumah ber-arsitektur klasik dan seperi perpaduan antar dua budaya, mereka berdua hanya menatap kagum, sementara Jihoon merasa tidak banyak berubah.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri diluar, Jihoon juga sepertinya tidak berkeinginan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu yang sedari tadi mereka tatap itu.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Soonyoung, bisa gawat kalau mereka disangka pencuri atau penjahat karena mengawasi rumah orang, dan mereka adalah orang asing disini.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk kesini, lagipula aku kan hanya bilang ingin melihat rumahku di Busan, bukan ingin melihat keluargaku di Busan." balas Jihoon, Soonyoung merasa bingung dan menanyakan sesuatu sekali lagi. "Jadi ini dulu rumahmu dan sekarang sudah milik orang lain, begitu?"

"Bukan rumahnya menjadi milik orang lain, tapi keluargaku yang menjadi orang lain bagiku."

"Maksudmu?."

"Yah, singkatnya. aku tidak diijinkan tinggal disini. dan aku bukan menjadi bagian dari mereka lagi."

Kini Soonyoung secara garis besarnya bisa memahami, walaupun tidak secara mendetail.

Mereka segera melanjutkan langkah mereka, karena tidak ada tujuan lain lagi mungkin setelah ini mereka akan pulang. tapi Jihoon berkata bahwa dia lelah dan Soonyoung membiarkannya istirahat sebentar di taman bermain yang biasanya diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak kecil di sekitar daerah ini.

Jihoon duduk sendirian di ayunan, sementara Soonyoung pergi membeli air putih di toko terdekat untuk minum obat Jihoon.

Tempat ini tidak jauh dari rumah Jihoon, dan dia dulu sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini sendirian sambil melihat teman-teman seumurannya yang bermain dengan riangnya.

Sesaat setelah Soonyoung kembali ke taman itu, ada seorang gadis kecil yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis kecil dengan seragam Tk nya, mungkin dia baru pulang sekolah. Dia mengikuti Soonyoung karena tadi saat di jalan, Soonyoung yang tidak tahu arah toko pun bertanya pada gadis kecil itu. dan karena arah pulangnya searah dengan Soonyoung jadi dia mengekor di belakang.

"Adik kecil, kau tidak seharusnya mengikuti orang asing sepertiku. bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat?" nasihat Soonyoung yang kini sudah duduk disamping Jihoon, gadis kecil itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Baiklah, ini coklat untukmu. setelah ini segera pulang dan cuci tangan dahulu, baru kau boleh memakannya." ujar Soonyoung sambil memberikan satu bungkusan coklat.

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang, dan sekarang pandangannya menghadap pada sosok Jihoon yang bersandar di tiang ayunan disamping Soonyoung.

"Ah, Onii-san* ini mukanya pucat, tidak apa?" tanyanya dengan bahasa yang masih terputus-putus dan terkesan kosakata seadanya dia menunjuk ke arah Jihoon. mendengar itu, Jihoon melihat anak perempuan ini baik-baik.

"Adik kecil, kakak ini bukan perempuan walau dia bertubuh kecil. jadi kau tidak bisa memanggilnya Eonni, kau harusnya panggil Oppa" Ujar Soonyoung mengajari, dan Jihoon lalu memukulnya pelan, selain karena kebodohan Soonyoung, juga karena dia dikatain kecil.

"Setelah ini, kau harus sering masuk kelas bahasa asing. dia tidak memanggilku Eonni, dan sejak kapan kita menggunakan tambahan '-san'?." balas Jihoon. Di telinga Soonyoung Onii, dan Eonni terdengar sama jadi dia tidak menyangka kalau anak ini berbicara bahasa asing.

Tidak lama setelah itu, datanglah sosok pria paruh baya dan mendekati mereka bertiga. gadis kecil itu berteriak ayah dan langsung berlari ke pelukannya, itu memang ayahnya yang khawatir kenapa anaknya belum pulang juga.

"Kenapa Hina tidak pulang dan ada disini?"

"Otou-san*, Onii-san itu terlihat pucat. bisakah dia istirahat di rumah kita?" pinta gadis itu, sang ayah menatap dua pemuda itu, dan benar kata putrinya salah satu pemuda memang terlihat kelelahan. "Mereka baik, Hina di beri coklat." tambahnya lagi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ayah pada dua pemuda disana. saat dia melihat lebih jelas lagi, salah satu pemuda sedang memegang obat di tangan kanannya dan botol minum di tangan kirinya. "Kalau kalian butuh tempat istirahat, kalian bisa istirahat di rumah kami sebentar. tidak jauh dari sini." ujarnya dan dia menunjuk sebuah rumah yang Soonyoung tahu persis, karena dia sempat berada di depan pintunya untuk beberapa waktu. Itu kan rumah keluarga Jihoon.

"Tidak usah, kami akan segera pergi setelah ini." Sahut Jihoon, dan dengan cepat dia membereskan barangnya, dan segera menarik Soonyoung pergi setelah menunduk sebentar untuk berpamitan.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sekali lagi. dan Jihoon tidak menjawab melainkan terus melenggang pergi.

.

 **07:17:39**

.

Saat waktu menunjukkan senja, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Sekali lagi mereka menaiki bis menuju Seoul.

Saat di dalam bis menuju perjalanan pulang. Soonyoung masih menduga-duga siapa lelaki yang dijumpainya tadi, kalau perkiraannya benar dia adalah ayahnya Jihoon, berarti adik kecil itu adalah adik nya.

Tapi sepertinya Jihoon tidak mau membahasnya, jadi rasanya tidak sopan untuk menanyakannya.

Berbeda dengan saat keberangkatan mereka, kali ini Jihoon sudah tidak bisa lagi sekedar menegakkan kepalanya. semua terlihat berputar-putar.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali. Dia hanya bisa menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, pemandangan malam dan angin dingin mulai menusuk bahkan sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Soonyoung yang memang tidak membawa persiapan apapun, dia hanya bisa melepas blazer seragamnya dan digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Jihoon.

"Kau tidak apa? maksudku kalau sakit bilang saja, kita bisa naik taksi atau apa supaya lebih cepat?." gumam Soonyoung, sedari tadi dia terus khawatir akan jawaban apa yang akan diutarakannya saat mengembalikan Jihoon ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana kalau dia akan dimarahi oleh orang tua Jihoon, itu masih tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Jihoon setelah kejadian ini.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah bertahan selama ini bahkan saat kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik. Aku masih bisa bertahan dan mungkin harus istirahat yang lama setelah ini." Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu masih keluar dari mulut kecil itu, pasti dalam pikirannya pun masih banyak lagi ingatan tentang kebrengsekan Soonyoung dan teman-temannya.

"Maaf.."

"Aku mengatakan itu untuk menenangkanmu, bukan untuk membuatmu minta maaf. " balas Jihoon. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari ini." Lanjutnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Jihoon dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit dimana dia dirawat. beruntung di depan sudah ada suster yang langsung membantu, dia sudah dipesan dokter Kim untuk segara menolong pasien itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyembunyikannya dari staff lain.

Sepertinya Soonyoung harus berterima kasih pada si Mingyu itu, walau dia masih tetap tidak menyukainya secara pribadi.

"Lihat, aku baik-baik saja. kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi." ujar Jihoon saat dia sudah terbaring sempurna di ranjangnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh! "

"Kau tahu Soonyoung, sebelum ini aku bahkan tidak bisa mensyukuri hidupku sendiri. aku selalu bertanya apa aku sebuah kutukan untuk keluargaku, sampai-sampai aku harus di usir dari sana. Karena aku tidak hidup seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, aku selalu merasa aku tidak layak bersama orang-orang baik yang bernama teman. itulah kenapa aku selalu sendirian."

Soonyoung menyamankan dirinya duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Jihoon. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, suaranya seperti tercekat sampai di tenggorokan.

"Sampai kalian satu persatu datang dan seolah mengatakan padaku, tidak perduli seburuk apa latar belakangmu, itu bukan syarat untuk memiliki sahabat. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang mencoba menyapaku dengan hangat tapi balasanku adalah membalikkan punggungku dan berkata dingin kepada mereka. karena aku merasa sangat tidak pantas menerima semua kebaikan mereka."

"Justru orang yang berhati hangat disini itu kau, kau hanya tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. dan kau memutuskan untuk menjauhi mereka. kau berpikir akan mudah jika mereka membencimu karena tidak mengenalmu, daripada mereka membencimu karena tahu siapa dirimu." balas Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum membenarkannya.

"Aku terluka untuk sembuh. Aku memang tidak sembuh dari penyakit bawaan ini, tapi itu adalah lukaku, dan luka itu mendatangkan banyak orang baik yang menjadi penyembuhku, Sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima banyak kebaikan dan semoga aku bisa membalasnya suatu saat nanti."

Soonyoung mendekat ke arah Jihoon, melihatnya sekali lagi dengan sedetail-detailnya. Soonyoung lagi-lagi terpaku, tanpa dia sadari sekarang sudah hampir tak tersisa sehelai rambutpun di kepala itu akibat beberapa operasi yang ia jalani.

Jihoon tampak begitu tenang, jika tanpa dipasangi segala alat-alat medis yang membantunya bertahan hidup, takkan ada seorangpun yang sadar bahwa ia sedang bertarung dengan kematian.

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kening Jihoon dan menciuminya perlahan, dia turun kebawah untuk mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jihoon, karena saat melakukannya Jihoon terus menahan nafas dan sempat menegerutkan otot diwajahnya sebelum dia benar-benar rileks.

"Segeralah kembali ke sekolah, kalau tidak bangkumu akan jadi bangku ke duanya Seungkwan. dia sering meletakkan makanannya di bangkumu. Dia sangat berharap kau kembali, dia juga ingin bisa makan siang bersamamu dikelas." ucapan Soonyoung mengakhiri ciuman itu dan dia berniat untuk pamit.

Tapi Jihoon menggenggam tangannya, mengatakan jangan pergi dulu.

Jihoon terlihat sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu, terlihat dari cara pandangnya yang cenderung gelisah. Sebelum Soonyoung benar-benar pergi dirasa dia harus mengatakan ini.

"Apa pernyataanmu waktu itu masih berlaku?."

Soonyoung berbalik menghadap Jihoon lagi. apakah yang dimaksud itu pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku ingin menjawabnya sekarang juga" lanjut Jihoon.

Soonyoung mendekat sekali lagi. "Walaupun aku sangat menantikannya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mendengarnya hari ini." jawabnya, Jihoon menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya besok saja. aku ingin kita bisa bertemu esok hari. aku tidak perduli jika besok kau berubah pikiran dan menolakku, aku hanya ingin esok kita masih bisa bertemu." jelas Soonyoung lagi, dia mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kalau dalam semalam ini aku berubah pikiran dan kau kecewa dengan jawabanku, jangan salahkan aku.." goda Jihoon, sambil tersenyum manis. apa Soonyoung baru sadar kalau selama ini dia jarang sekali melihat senyum malu-malu seperti itu dari Jihoon, ternyata dia sama seperti anak-anak lainnya kalau soal urusan asmara. walau terkadang memang cara pandangnya terhadap suatu hal tidak bisa dimengerti orang lain. tapi dia tetaplah anak muda yang mudah jatuh-cinta.

"Pergilah, aku tidak apa sendirian. Mama sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Ya baiklah, aku akan datang esok sebelum berangkat sekolah. bahkan sebelum matahari terbit.".

Jihoon terus melihat punggung Soonyoung yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

 _ **00:05:12**_

.

Soonyoung yang kini sedang menunggu bisnya untuk segera pulang, merasakan hal yang tidak biasa. dia seperti ketakutan tapi tidak tahu dia takut akan apa.

Mungkin dia takut saat pulang nanti, dia akan dibombardir pertanyaan oleh ayahnya. dan dia tidak akan bisa berbohong sedikitpun.

Sempat ingin berbalik ke rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. karena ini sudah malam, jam jenguk pun sudah habis.

Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak ingin pulang dan terus ingin melihat Jihoon lebih lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada telepon dari sang ayah.

"Soonyoung pulang sekarang. Tetangga kita mengalami kecelakaan."

"Tetangga kita?"

"Anak tertua keluarga Kim, sekarang dia dikabarkan dalam kondisi kritis. mobil yang dikendarainya masuk jurang."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? tadi dia kan sedang-"

Soonyoung langsung menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **00:01:54**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di dalam kamar.

Jihoon sangat kesakitan hingga ia memegang kedua sisi ranjangnya erat. Tapi dia tidak menekan tombol untuk memanggil bantuan.

Dia tidak berteriak meminta tolong, yang dia bisa hanya menangis dalam diam seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu yang singkat ini.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **00:00:00**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BGM : intro **Beast - Ribbon**. /bukan bgm juga sih, cuma pas nulis dengerin itu/

 **Ada yang review panjang kemarin, entah kenapa saya seneng bacanya. saya suka komentar yang membangun, nggak pa-pa saya dikritik. kalo nggak gitu mana saya tahu saya salah hehe :D**

 **Soal mamanya Jihoon, dia kewarganegaraan Jepang yang di netralisir*?* di korea, jadi dulu inginnya panggil 'haha' atau 'okaa-san' tapi jadi aneh yaudah diputuskan panggil mama aja.**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak, nomer-nomer mirip keterangan waktu yang muncul itu apa?**

 **Sebenarnya saya nggak nampilin Minghao sampe ada yang nanyain dia. nggak deh, kenapa Minghao nggak muncul?, chapter besok adalah penjelasannya. dia muncul tapi dikit banget.. di paling akhir/spoiler/**

 **Meanienya belum beres. sekalian chap akhir besok lah.**

 **Jadi ngerasa nggak enak pas ngetik soal Mingyu, habis dia kemarin kena kecelakaan kecil gitu. bukan saya doa'in nggak baik. Mingyu disini hanya untuk keperluan cerita. dan semoga Mingyu disana cepat sembuh ya, biar bisa somplak bareng yang lainnya.**

 **Chap ini panjang dan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama, kemungkinan chap selanjutnya lebih pendek dari sebelum-sebelumnya dan chap besok sudah dipastikan ending. kalo kelamaan juga bikin bosen. semoga bisa berakhir dengan indah. /ketawa jahat/**

 **Ada yang tidak dimengerti, bisa ditanyakan langsung. pasti saya jawab.**

 **Catatan author aja ini bisa bikin episode baru /oke abaikan/**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas Review, Fav and Follownya, dan Saya tetap butuh banyak kritikan untuk chap ini juga. terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini sampai bisa sejauh ini. sepertinya saya juga banyak perkembangan karena review-review disini sangat membangun.**

 **Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**EGLANTINE ~*Aku Terluka untuk Sembuh*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **CAST : SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Romance, School Life, Angst (inginnya), Supranatural.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 13

.

.

Tidak sulit bagi Wonwoo untuk berbaur di keramaian seperti ini, terkadang dia melihat ke sekitar, banyak wajah yang tidak asing menurutnya.

Tapi tidak ada satu-pun dari mereka yang bisa mengenalinya. Apa semudah itu orang-orang melupakannya. Kalau diingat-ingat dia pergi belum selama itu. Mungkin daripada dilupakan, orang-orang lebih merasa tidak perduli.

Dia terus memandang ke bawah dan tidak sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang baru akan keluar dari tempat itu. Dia sadar bahwa Jihoon terus saja melihat kearahnya, walau anak itu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah Wonwoo yang sesungguhnya sebelum ini, tapi dia bisa merasakan seperti ada yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Sama seperti Jihoon, Wonwoo datang ke tempat ini juga memiliki tujuan. Jelas sekali kalau tujuan mereka berdua sangat berkebalikan. Wonwoo sedikitpun tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat atau doa-doa baik pada Mingyu.

Sekali lagi dia mendapati Jihoon melihat kearahnya, tapi kali ini bukan ke wajahnya tetapi pada bunga yang sedang digenggamnya. Beruntung Soonyoung segera mengajaknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu segera. Jihoon pasti mengenali bunga dengan rangkaian seperti ini.

Kembali Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia melihat Mingyu sedang berdiri sendirian dan melihat kearah pintu keluar, masih memperhatikan punggung Jihoon yang berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba saja dia menyodorkan seikat bunga di depan Mingyu.

"Ini bunga untuk kami? bagus sekali. Terima kasih banyak." ujar Mingyu tanpa melihat siapa pemberinya terlebih dahulu, pasti seorang temannya yang lain.

Tapi karena penasaran kenapa rangkaian bunga ini sangat familiar, dan sang pemberi tidak juga berbicara sesuatu kepadanya, Mingyu segera ingin memastikannya, dia mencoba meninggikan pandangan dan dia melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri menatapnya disana..

Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat, jantungnya seperti memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia merasa separuh nafasnya yang hilang selama ini, tiba-tiba kembali padanya.

Dia mencoba melihat jelas-jelas sosok yang sangat mudah dikenalinya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah melihat wajah ini lagi. Dunia terasa berhenti baginya, apakah ini mu'jizat atau khayalan lainnya.

"Katakan, ini semua bohong-"

Seseorang harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini, apa ini sungguhan atau hanya halusinasinya saja. Apa ini orang lain yang datang selanjutnya, setelah Jihoon.

"Katakan kau bukan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Mingyu terus menanyakan banyak hal, tetapi Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terdiam diri dan masih menatap Mingyu tajam.

Tangan gemetar Mingyu mulai meraba wajahnya. saat mulai meraba pipi dingin itu, Mingyu merasa ada perasaan lain. seperti perasaan saat pertama dia bertemu sosok Jihoon yang dulu tiba-tiba bangun dari komanya dan meminta maaf padanya.

Mingyu mencoba menahan air matanya keluar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?, dan kenapa baru sekarang kau datang padaku?. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga aku mendapatkan semua ini?."

Dan Wonwoo tetap saja terdiam.

.

.

.

Mingyu meminta izin untuk memundurkan waktu pernikahannya selama satu jam, dia beralasan ada sesuatu yang harus dia selesaikan dahulu. seluruh anggota keluarganya beranggapan mungkin itu urusan rumah sakitnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Mingyu tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat itu lagi, dan bahkan dunia ini.

Sementara itu, Mingyu sekali lagi menaiki mobilnya dan entah menuju kemana, dengan satu orang yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. dia berpikir mungkin Wonwoo tidak akan berbicara saat banyak orang, dan segera menjauhkannya dari keramaian.

"Aku hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk berfikir dan segera memutuskan, kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke keluargaku." gumam Mingyu, dia tahu kalau kedatangan Wonwoo menemuinya pasti ada sesuatu yang besar. Kedatangan Wonwoo sendiri akan berbeda dengan kedatangan Jihoon yang sebelumnya. saat diingat-ingat Jihoon bilang kalau setelah ini Jihoon tidak akan lagi meminjamkan tubuhnya lagi, mungkin ini adalah penjelasan lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah kembali kesana."

Itu adalah kalimat yang pertama kali diucapkan, seluruh pertanyaan Mingyu tidak pernah dijawabnya dan kini dia langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang seperti ingin mengakhiri hidup Mingyu.

Mingyu sempat merasakan takut.

"Aku tidak tahu kau itu asli, atau hanya roh jahat yang mencoba mencelakakan ku." balas Mingyu tanpa melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Dari dulu aku adalah orang jahat yang selalu mencelakakanmu kan?"

"Benar, itu kau."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Mingyu sekarang yakin kalau itu Wonwoo-nya dulu, anak itu memang selalu berpikir bahwa dialah yang selalu membuat Mingyu dalam bahaya.

"Jadi kau datang padaku ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Jihoon. setidaknya biarkan dia bersama dengan orang yang menyayanginya. sehingga dia sadar bahwa hal yang dilakukannya selama ini itu tidak baik. Aku ingin dia lebih menghargai kehidupan yang sangat singkat itu."

"Kenapa aku juga punya pikiran yang sama sepertimu. jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa memberikan sisa hidupmu padanya."

Mingyu mendengar semua rencana Wonwoo. Dan saat bagian dia harus memberikan sisa hidupnya, Mingyu merasa ketakutan yang terus bertambah. Sebagai seorang dokter, menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang sudah menjadi tugasnya. tapi kalau harus ditukar dengan nyawanya sendiri, itu akan berbeda cerita.

"Caranya?"

Entah kenapa daripada memberikan penolakan, Mingyu tetap meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mati sebelum waktumu tiba"

"Kapan aku meninggal?"

"Kau harus melakukannya sebelum tengah malam ini." jawab Wonwoo masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Mingyu terus berpikir, kalau Wonwoo hanya ingin mengambil nyawanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal sebelumnya, Dia ingat kepada keluarga yang menunggunya dan akan menyambutnya dengan hangat nanti.

Dia juga ingat, dia akan segera memiliki keluarga kecil baru miliknya sendiri.

"Boleh aku kembali ke tempat pernikahan dan menyelesaikannya terlebih dulu"

"Kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja, apa artinya membuatnya bahagia dengan waktu yang sebentar jika kau akan meinggalkannya" jawab Wonwoo, " ...dan kau akan menyakitiku sekaligus" lanjutnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, dan mencoba melepas seluruh beban hidupnya. dalam pikirannya dia sudah memantapkan sebuah keputusan.

"Sampai akhir kau tetap egois. baiklah aku akan bersamamu sampai aku memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan. lagipula harusnya aku sudah lama mati." lanjut Mingyu, mengingat kecelakaan besar itu. Seandainya Wonwoo tidak mengorbankan dirinya, mungkin Mingyu akan berada di posisi yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Mereka terus mengendarai mobil bahkan sampai ke daerah pegunungan yang sudah hampir sepi dari kendaraan karena jalurnya yang sangat curam dan berbahaya.

Waktu menujukkan sudah hampir senja, dan Mingyu yakin keluarganya sedang marah-marah sekaligus khawatir, karena kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Kalau bukan orang yang dicintainya dia tidak akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

Selama ini, dia hanya menjadi anak penurut dengan prestasi yang membanggakan, dan selalu menuruti apapun keinginan orang tuanya. Mungkin hanya kali ini saja dia akan jadi anak pembangkang.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti pasangan lainnya. Terkadang aku ingin menggodamu atau sekedar mencoba apakah kau ini akan cemburu padaku kalau aku lebih dekat dengan orang lain. sebelum itu terjadi, Bahkan aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan keseriusanku padamu."

"Karena inilah kita, apa yang menyenangkan dari 'sama dengan orang lain'."

"Kau dan kata-kata bijakmu, pada akhirnya akulah yang harus mengalah"

Wonwoo memegang erat tangan Mingyu, seakan mengatakan inilah saatnya karena dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. walau sedang mengemudikan mobil Mingyu mengerti dan sekarang dia berganti yang menggenggam tangan itu erat, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Mingyu tetap menginjak pedal gas untuk tetap melaju dalam keadaan lebih cepat, tetapi kedua tangannya sudah tidak lagi memegang kendali mobil, bahkan sekalinya dia membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada sosok indah yang ada disampingnya.

"Tahanlah rasa sakit yang sebentar ini." ujar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedikit memundurkan dirinya saat tiba-tiba Mingyu mulai mendekatinya, lebih tepatnya wajah mereka yang semakin berdekatan.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membiusku dan membuatku lupa akan rasa sakit itu."

Atas bujukan Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali membenarkan posisinya dan menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan Mingyu.

Sebenarnya saat Wonwoo bisa kembali dalam tubuh manusia dan bisa melakukan kegiatan atau hal-hal yang dilakukan orang pada umumnya, tetapi yang membedakannya dengan manusia hidup sungguhan adalah semua indra perasanya tidak ada yang berfungsi. Dia hanya bisa menyentuh tetapi dia tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu di tangannya.

Walaupun begitu, saat ketika Mingyu mulai menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan mulai menciuminya, entah kenapa Wonwoo bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang benar-benar hangat.

"Ternyata ciuman mematikan itu bukan hanya sebuah istilah saja."

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya. para polisi sudah berkumpul di TKP. sebuah mobil ditemukan masuk ke dalam jurang dengan pengendara tunggal yang saat ditemukan masih bernafas dan berada dalam keadaan kritis dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Para polisi pun segera mengidentifikasi untuk mengetahui identitas korban dan segera menghubungi keluarga dan sanak saudaranya.

Harusnya tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mobilnya dan jasadnya, tetapi perkiraannya salah. ternyata meninggal tidak semudah itu jika memang belum waktunya. Mingyu yang kesakitan hanya bisa berharap dia bisa segera tidak merasakan sakit ini. Bahkan dia tidak ingin bangun lagi. Sebagai seorang paramedis dia tahu betul bagaimana cara menangani hal-hal seperti ini, begitupun cara memperburuk keadaan.

Dan keinginannya terkabul, dengan sedikit usahanya untuk memperburuk keadaannya.

Ternyata dia meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.o0o.

.

.

Jihoon sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, nafasnya semakin sesak saja. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengalami sesak nafas sejak masih bersama Soonyoung tadi, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun selain dia baik-baik saja.

Tidak lama, dia mengengar suara derap langkah yang sedang berlari mendekat ke ruangannya. Seperti perkiraannya, itu adalah mamanya yang baru pulang bekerja malam dan langsung menemui Jihoon.

"Jihoon, jelaskan padaku. Apa yang dikatakan dokter Kim kalau kau kabur dari rumah sakit itu tidak benar?" tanya mamanya cemas.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar dengan temanku Soonyoung"

Mamanya lalu menatapnya tidak percaya, sejak kapan anaknya mengaggap orang lain menjadi temannya, dan siapa Soonyoung ini.

"Mama tahu, tapi kesehatanmu kan masih seperti ini. kalau kau sudah sembuh kau boleh kemanapun dengan temanmu. bahkan mama menyarankan kalau kau mulai mengenalkannya pada mama, tapi itu nanti saja ya?. jangan buat mama khawatir lagi."

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Mungkin mama akan melihatnya segera, karena dia berjanji untuk bertemu denganku besok pagi-pagi sekali.."

Mamanya sadar, kalau Soonyoung ini bukanlah teman biasa bagi anaknya. Walaupun anak itu tidak pernah memiliki teman tapi hal seperti ini rasanya seperti bukan teman kebanyakan, lebih seperti dua sejoli yang sedang jatuh cinta dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu sesegera mungkin setelah beberapa saat berpisah.

Ingin sekali dia menginterogasi anaknya, tapi dia menyadari hp-nya terus bergetar dan langsung saja dia ijin untuk mengangkat telepon di luar ruangan, dan Jihoon yang ditinggal sendirian langsung menatap pojok ruangannya yang semakin menghitam.

Semenjak tadi dia ada disana, tapi karena ada mamanya, Jihoon hanya bisa mengabaikannya saja.

"Wonwoo, kau disana?"

Sosok hitam itu mendekat ke arah Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku, Aku pernah bilang ingin menghidupkan seseorang yang ingin mati, itu bukan kau. itu adalah Mingyu. Tapi aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi sekarang."

Jihoon tidak heran sama sekali, kalau semuanya pasti menyangkut soal Mingyu dan Jihoon hanya sebagai perantara saja.

"Aku tahu, tidak ingat semua ingatanmu juga terlintas di ingatanku, semua yang pernah kau alami jadi seperti aku yang melakukannya."

"Aku akan pergi" lanjut Wonwoo memotong perkataan Jihoon. "Jadi ini salam perpisahanku.."

"Kau tidak ingin menungguku?, sepertinya waktuku tidak lama lagi."

"Sebelum kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, aku memiliki sedikit hadiah untukmu, pergunakanlah 'waktu' yang kuberikan dengan baik walau tidak lama. dan berbahagialah. Aku sendiri sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku"

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dulu aku ingin kau segera pergi, tapi sekarang aku serasa enggan melepasmu. Terima kasih telah menemaniku dalam kesendirianku." ujar Jihoon.

Setelah itu Wonwoo segera menghilang.

Jihoon tahu kalau pasti terjadi apa-apa dengan Mingyu. apalagi melihat Wonwoo yang seperti sudah mencapai tujuannya. Jihoon masih baik-baik saja dan sempat mendengar kalau Wonwoo mengatakan 'waktu yang kuberikan'. Jika memang benar, mungkin Jihoon seharusnya sudah tidak ada disini lagi.

Tidak berselang lama setelah kepergian Wonwoo. Darah segar terus mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk waktu yang singkat ini.."

Jihoon memegang semua selang yang tertempel di tubuhnya dan membuatnya selama ini bisa bertahan hidup, semakin lama pegangan itu berganti menjadi cengkraman yang menyumbat cairan dan darah sudah tidak bisa masuk ke tubuhnya.

Dia kesakitan, tetapi tidak ada rasa menyesal. Lebih baik dia hidup atas dirinya sendiri. dari pada menggunakan umur dari orang lain.

Dia ingin menepati janjinya pada Soonyoung, tapi disisi lain ia memang sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi.

Mamanya kembali ke dalam kamar, dan menyadari keanehan pada anaknya yang seperti menahan sakit. dia segera memanggil bantuan.

Ketika para medis sampai di ruangan itu dan segera menyadari apa yang salah, lalu dengan sigap mengembalikan semua alat dalam posisi semula.

Pendarahan pun berhenti, begitu juga dengan cengkraman kuatnya.

.o0o.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kelulusan, kelas 3 dan seluruh sekolah sudah penuh sesak berbagai orang, dan orang tua juga ikut hadir, gerbang utama sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dan segala bunga cantik yang ditempel secara cantik pula.

Di beberapa kelas sudah banyak coretan di papan sebagai pesan terakhir mereka untuk kenang-kenangan yang sudah menjadi tradisi.

Orang tersayang mereka saling memberikan buket bunga untuk kelulusan mereka, ada banyak wajah disana senang karena perjuangan mereka selama ini berhasil, juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan banyak hal menyenangkan disini.

Seluruh kelas kini berserakan banyak bunga, dan bangku paling belakang milik Jihoon kini memiliki buket bunga yang paling banyak diantara yang lain.

Hansol tidak sengaja terpaku ke bangku itu, mengingat pemiliknya tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusan.

"Hahh, anak ini, ini hari kelulusan, kemana saja dia.." ujar Seungkwan saat melihat kearah bangku yang sedari tadi dilihat Hansol. "Setidaknya datang dan ambil rapormu." lanjutnya.

Hansol segera menariknya keluar kelas karena dia tidak ingin Seungkwan tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif, dia bilang ingin mengenalkan Seungkwan pada kedua orang tuanya yang jarang dirumah itu, ini kesempatan langkanya mengenalkan temannya pada orang tuanya secara langsung.

Soonyoung dan teman-temannya sedang saling memberi wejangan satu sama lain karena setelah ini mereka harus berpisah.

Seokmin bilang ingin mencoba menjadi trainee dan akan mengikuti banyak audisi, Jun tidak terlalu membicarakan keinginannya pada orang lain, dia hanya bilang ingin melanjutkan kehidupannya saja. Dan Soonyoung akan meneruskan pendidikannya di Universitas terdekat di sekitar sini.

"Setelah aku sukses nanti, jangan tiba-tiba datang ke awak media dan menyebarkan aib ku, oke?" Wanti Seokmin. "Kalau mau datanglah ke tempatku, kita bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama.." lanjutnya.

"Akan ku beberkan kalau kau suka tidur dikelas, jarang cuci tangan sehabis dari kamar mandi dan kegiatan jorokmu yang lainnya." sahut Jun.

Seokmin memukulnya pelan, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung yang terkadang ikut dengan pembicaraan, terkadang dia juga melamun tidak jelas.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Soonyoung?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Menjenguk Jihoon" Soonyoung segera merubah wajah kosongnya menjadi tersenyum riang, dan Seokmin serta Jun hanya bisa membalas senyum seadanya.

"Katakan padanya kalau kami juga merindukannya."

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Soonyoung kembali ke kelas mengambil barang-barangnya yang tersisa dan dia melihat ada beberapa tangkai bunga di mejanya walau masih kalah dengan bangku Jihoon. akhirnya dia mengambil satu buket bunga dari sana dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil terpakir di depan rumah kediaman Jihoon dan mamanya. Seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil itu dan mencoba mengetuk pintu, dia berharap ini rumah yang benar sesuai dengan alamat di kertas kecil yang dia tulis. Sudah semenjak pagi dia terus memutari daerah ini demi menemukan alamat yang tepat seperti yang dia cari.

Tidak lama mama Jihoon segera membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?"

Raut muka yang biasanya selalu tersenyum hangat pada siapapun, langsung berubah menjadi dingin dan seperti memendam banyak kebencian.

"Ada perlu apa tuan? kurasa anda salah alamat" ujarnya dan langsung segera menutup pintunya, tapi laki-laki itu segera menahannya, dan kekuatan perempuan tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan lelaki begitu saja.

Mama Jihoon menyerah.

"Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik, bisa kita bicara didalam?" ujar sang tamu, tapi sang tuan rumah tidak menginginkan tamu tak diundang itu masuk ke rumahnya. Lagipula dulu juga dia tidak diijinkan untuk masuk kerumah tamu itu.

"Disini saja." jawabnya dingin, "Dan kuharap cepat". Tanpa sengaja matanya yang tidak fokus menemukan sosok perempuan yang terdiam dalam mobil yang dia yakini milik pria ini, dan di bagian belakang mobilnya terlihat sekilas ada anak perempuan juga.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf pada kalian.." ujar sang pria itu, Mama Jihoon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, ia sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa jatuh dalam perangkap pria bermuka dua ini dahulu.

Yah dia adalah suaminya yang dulu meninggalkan dia dan Jihoon, mengusirnya dengan kasar setelah semua yang dia miliki ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bahkan dia baru saja mengganti kewarganegaraannya, banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui untuk bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini. Dan orang yang berjanji akan melindunginya menjadi orang yang tidak menginginkannya.

Dan sekarang dia datang seenaknya untuk minta maaf.

"Maaf, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Jihoon untuk tidak mempercayai orang brengsek sepertimu, lagipula kau tidak begitu membutuhkan penerimaan maaf dari ku. kalau kau memang menyesal, seharusnya kau tidak pernah membuang kami" ujarnya dengan nada setegar mungkin, semuanya sudah berlalu. Apapun pembicaraan mantan suaminya itu dia tetap tidak akan kembali kesana,

"Aku sekarang mencoba jujur pada kalian, aku akan melakukan apapun. asalkan kalian bisa bersama kami kembali, ibu juga sudah tidak akan memarahimu seperti dahulu lagi, dia sekarang sudah tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, dan terkadang dia memanggil-manggil namamu dan Jihoon. kami semua membutuhkanmu." ujar pria itu, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak butuh kembali ke tempat yang seperti neraka itu. dan aku tidak perduli dengan keadaan kalian."

Tanpa pikir panjang mama Jihoon segera berbalik dan hendak masuk ke rumahnya, tapi sekali lagi sang mantan suami tidak membiarkannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh berada disini. tapi ijinkan aku bertemu Jihoon. dia juga butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah kan?. biarkan aku menemuinya dan membujuknya sendiri" dia terus memaksa,

"Untuk apa kau mencari pembuat sial bagi keluargamu?"

Perasaan tegar yang terus dipertahankan runtuh seketika saat nama Jihoon disebutkan, air matanya mengalir deras dan terasa tidak bisa dihentikan. Dia mengingat keaadaan Jihoon, kalau bukan karena orang ini mungkin Jihoon akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat ceria dan memiliki teman dimanapun tempat ia singgah. Semua adalah salahnya, orang yang paling diharapkan untuk bisa membimbing Jihoon, adalah orang pertama yang memberi luka dalam dan tidak bisa disembuhkan sampai sekarang.

Dengan menggenggam ke dua bahu mama Jihoon, pria itu terus saja memaksa untuk menemui Jihoon, dia ingin melihat seberapa besar anaknya sekarang. Dan apakah wajahnya mirip dirinya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, aku terus bermimpi buruk, dan wajah kalian berdua selalu datang silih berganti di mimpiku. Itu adalah mimpi paling buruk, aku bahkan hampir merasa tidak bisa bangun. Aku mohon, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku."

"Setidaknya yang kau lalui hanya sebuah mimpi, tapi semua yang kudapat adalah kenyataan, sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar buruk. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemui Jihoon,

...Ya kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi,...

..KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA, SEMUA INI SALAHMU, KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK MENYAKITINYA, KALAU SAJA KAU TERUS MENYAYANGINYA SEPERTI DAHULU, SEKARANG DIA MASIH AKAN DISINI BERSAMAKU. KAULAH PEMBUNUHNYA, INI SEMUA SALAHMU...

..Asal kau tau, seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, bahkan sampai aku mati pun. aku tidak sudi melihatmu."

Ayah Jihoon harus menahan rasa sakit dari pukulan keras mama Jihoon di sekujur tubuhnya, itu tidak terlalu sakit bila dibandingkan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa yang dimaksud dengan dia sudah tidak bisa menemuinya lagi dan Jihoon sudah tidak berada disisinya, Mungkinkah...

"PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA, ATAU AKU JUGA AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL BURUK PADAMU. SAMA SEPERTI YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JIHOON.."

Mama Jihoon langsung mencari vas bunga di sekitarnya, ingin dia memukulkan di kepala orang ini, supaya dia sadar bahwa ada dosa yang tidak akan bisa ditebus dengan permintaan maaf atau apapun.

Sebelum dia benar-benar melakukannya, tiba-tiba ada tangan lembut yang memegangnya dan kembali menurunkan vas yang sudah sempat diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Itu adalah tangan Soonyoung, dia memang sengaja lewat di depan rumah Jihoon tapi secara tidak sengaja dia menjumpai pertengkaran ini, dia kaget saat melihat anak kecil mencoba turun dari mobil dan mencoba menghentikan seseorang yang ingin menyakiti ayahnya, tapi Soonyoung mendahuluinya.

"Eomonim, lebih baik anda banyak istirahat dulu. keadaan anda masih belum stabil.." saran Soonyoung dan segera mengantarnya kembali ke dalam rumah. Semenjak Jihoon tidak ada, Soonyounglah yang terkadang terasa seperti pengganti Jihoon, walaupun itu tidak berlaku setiap saat.

Begitupun bagi Soonyoug yang selama ini selalu merindukan sosok ibu. mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan sosok paling penting di kehidupan mereka. jadi terkadang keberadaan satu sama lain bisa mengobatinya.

Diluar rumah, ayah Jihoon masih terus menunggu. Saat Soonyoung keluar rumah langsung saja mendekatinya. apalagi anaknya bilang kalau dia mengenal kakak itu.

'..Kakak sipit itu dan kakak pucat dulu pernah memberi Hina coklat, ahh Appa juga pernah menawarinya istirahat di rumah kita, tapi kakak pucat itu menolak.'

Kalau yang diakatakan anak perempuannya adalah benar, maka anak yang waktu itu bersama Soonyoung dipastikan adalah Jihoon.

Soonyoung hanya menjawab pertanyaan, dan sisanya dia terus mendengarkan tentang pengakuan dosanya juga penyesalan terdalamnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau menyalahkan siapapun toh hasilnya tetap sama.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menuju ke suatu tempat, sesampainya disana dia langsung meletakkan bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya,

"Jihoon, maaf mungkin kau bosan karena hari ini aku berkunjung lagi, tapi bunga ini kuambil dari kelas. ini untukmu dari kami semua. Seungkwan merindukanmu, begitupun Seokmin dan Junhui. Kau tahu seokmin ingin menjadi trainee, kau boleh menertawakannya atau kau boleh mengungkapkan aibnya pada media. asal itu kau, dia bilang tidak apa."

Soonyoung mengusap batu nisan itu, bahkan bunga disana masih banyak bertebaran, karena memang Soonyoung selalu datang kesini seminggu sekali untuk mengganti bunganya.

"Aku bahkan masih penasaran tentang jawabanmu, aku masih menunggu sampai hari ini dan seterusnya. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan itu."

Setelah selesai berdo'a dia berdiri dan kembali mengusap batu nisan sekali lagi.

"Aku akan kesini lagi, setelah ujian masuk perguruan berakhir. doakan aku ya."

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

3 Tahun Kemudian.

Di sebuah gang kecil, dekat dengan sekolahan SMP.

Jun sedang menghadapi anak-anak berandalan yang umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal dunia yang dulu pernah dilaluinya. Karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya. dia tidak ingin orang lain pun merasakannya.

Mengganggu teman yang lebih lemah dari mereka. Jun tahu bagaimana rasa menyesalnya tidak akan pernah terbayarkan. apalagi Jun sendiri memiliki kenangan buruk dan sampai sekarang, dia belum sempat meminta maaf pada anak itu. tapi dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan bisa kembali.

Saat melewati gang, dia melihat empat orang memakai seragam yang sama, yang berbeda hanya cara mereka memakainya. tiga orang dengan gaya yang lusuh dan satu orang yang memakai seragam paling rapi sedang mereka himpit.

Seperti melihat dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya di masa lalu.

Anak-anak itu, melihat kedatangan Jun yang kearah mereka. Salah seorang diantara mereka langsung membisiki yang lainnya, dan memutuskan segera pergi sebelum mereka terkena lebih banyak masalah.

"Terimakasih,..." Anak yang berbaju rapi itu kini menunduk dan hendak pergi, tapi Jun menariknya.

"Kau terluka, apa mereka yang melukaimu?"

"Bukan."

"Katakan saja, sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dari ini. Aku bisa membuat mereka membayarnya."

"Tidak usah, karena luka ini bukan dari mereka.."

Jun yang sempat melihat nama anak dan kelas itu lalu tersenyum, dia merasa akan segera bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Jun sedang berdiri dengan santai seperti biasa saat Soonyoung menatapnya dengan intens, bukan karena dia berpakaian sangat rapi dari biasanya.

Pasalnya Jun yang selalu ditanya oleh guru konseling tentang rencana setelah lulus sekolah selalu menjawab dengan 'tidak tahu' dan 'akan ku pikirkan nanti', kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa yang paling aktif di kelas yang sama dengan Soonyoung.

"Kalau kau ada disini, kenapa aku memberi banyak wejangan padamu, bahkan kita ditugaskan di sekolah yang sama."

Sekarang mereka bertiga ditugaskan menjadi guru pengajar di sebuah SMP yang ada di daerah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya." jawab Jun dengan santainya. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dan memukulnya pelan, Seenaknya saja dia bilang seperti itu. seandainya ada Jihoon dan Seokmin berada di dekatnya juga, ini akan menjadi surga kecil baginya.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang yang mereka kenal mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Dia adalah orang ketiga bagi mereka, pengganti Seokmin.

"Haruskah aku bertanya, Kenapa aku harus berakhir dengan kalian?."

"Jisoo Hong, tidak kusangka kau anak pemilik sekolah ini ya?"

Itu adalah Hong Jisoo, sang perfeksionis sekolah yang kini harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan sosok berandal sekolah mereka. Mereka tidak akan cocok secepat itu.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa calon siswa mereka lewat.

Pandangan Jun langsung tertuju pada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang ditemuinya pagi tadi dan langsung menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa Jun?" tanya Soonyoung yang tertarik dengan pandangan Jun, dia tahu kalau pandangan itu sangat jarang Jun perlihatkan, biasanya dia hanya akan memandang segala hal apapun situasinya dengan wajah datar dan kalemnya.

Apalagi Jun itu orang yang sebenarnya bisa populer tanpa melakukan apapun, maksudnya dengan wajah rupawannya saja semua orang bisa terhipnotis, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Dan dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan kehidupan asmaranya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai salah satu muridmu? mereka masih SMP kau belum bisa merusak mereka." sahut Jisoo yang bisa langsung menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak merusaknya."

"Hehhh, aku jadi penasaran anak yang bisa memikat Junhui kita. selama ini kupikir kau hanya orang yang apatis soal cinta." gumam Soonyoung.

Sang anak yang dibicarakan melewati tepat di depan mereka bertiga.

Menurut pandangan dua orang selain Jun, anak itu seperti terlalu polos untuk anak berandalan seperti Jun.

Tetapi tidak disangka, anak itu terus saja melihat Soonyoung dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam yang seperti bisa menembus setiap pori-pori kulit. Sampai Jun yang juga memperhatikannya tidak pernah dianggap.

Soonyoung memanggilnya sebentar dan menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala anak itu sekedar menahannya untuk mencari tahu siapa namanya dan berada di kelas mana, ternyata nama anak itu Xu Minghao, masih kelas 2 disini.

Jisoo hanya terus menatapnya, dengan tatapan tertarik, awalnya dia memandangnya tidak percaya tapi semua yang dilihatnya memang benar. tetapi tertariknya sangat berbeda alasan dengan Jun dan Soonyoung.

Jun sendiri, dia hanya berdiri dan tidak pernah berani untuk mendekatinya. Sepertinya anak itu lebih menyukai Soonyoung dibanding dirinya. lihatlah tatapan mengagumi kepada Soonyoung yang sungguh dalam itu. Berbeda sekali dengan tatapan yang ditujukan untuk Jun saat bertemu pertama kali tadi.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi yang dia lihat cuma Soonyoung. Padahal yang pertama menemukannya adalah aku."gumam Jun.

"Aku mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi."

Setelah itu, kini giliran Jisoo yang mendekatinya, Soonyoung sudah kembali ke sisi Jun dan sesekali menggodanya. Tatapan Jisoo tidak fokus ke wajah Minghao tapi lebih kearah sesuatu yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Lee Jihoon?."

Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah mendapat jawaban dari Minghao.

Minghao segera kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri dan segera pamit karena dia tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba tiga guru barunya terus saja melihat kearahnya.

Minghao terus berjalan lurus meninggalkan mereka, sementara Jihoon yang berada di punggung Minghao, berbalik sebentar lalu tersenyum pada Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Maaf sekali lagi, bilangnya kemarin chap ini nggak akan panjang. tapi kenapa jadi sepanjang ini?/ masih misteri/. dan kalau **tidak sesuai ekspetasi** juga mohon dimaafkan. ff ini menjadi happy ending dengan caranya sendiri.

Terima kasih kepada semuanya, Terima kasih sudah mau membimbing saya sampai seperti ini. sejujurnya saya tidak menyangka juga bisa sampai sejauh ini berkembang. sebenarnya saya spesialis ff 'slengekan' atau yah yang penting lucu. jadi soal tata bahasa tidak pernah di bahas bener-bener. dan ff ini tidak ada humornya jadi satu-satunya yang bisa dibuat patokan adalah tata bahasa dan cara penjelasannya. Terima kasih juga sudah memberi kesempatan meluangkan waktu untuk ff ini.

Kayaknya sampe akhir ini terima kasih terus, habis saya tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa.

Ini bukan ff horror, tapi entah kenapa pas saya ketik malem-malem berasa ada yang ngikut. jadi merinding aja.

Dan saya ketawa ngakak saat kalian begitu pengen nyelametin jihoon dan bodo amat ama mingyu, #gyutem_terus_terbully. #Save_Gyutem #Save_Badak_Jawa.

Yang masih tidak jelas soal alurnya, boleh tanya lewat Review ntar saya bales PM.

 **Mohon dukungannya juga, saya memutuskan untuk membuat lanjutannya, alias** **SEQUEL** **yah sebutannya?. saya buat sendiri sebelum diminta/Ge-er/. tapi tidak saya satukan di ff-ini, silahkan masuk ke akun saya dan sudah saya siapkan barengan dengan ending dari ff-ini dengan judul yang hampir sama, biar sekalian feel-nya. tapi sequelnya berpusat pada Minghao, dengan sedikit kelanjutan dari Jihoon.**

 **Tapi saya tidak memaksa, mau berhenti sampai disini juga tidak masalah, tidak akan mengganggu cerita. khusus yang ingin jam tayang*?* Minghao lebih banyak saja. #Minghao_Forever_Bias_List_Breaker, #What_Is_Bias_List_?**

And Last

Review Please.


End file.
